


Pain Behind War

by MilesPrower2011



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Fan Characters, Pain, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 42,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Dr Eggman took over the world using the seven Chaos Emeralds and a new powerful line of robots, killing millions of people. Now, five years on and the Freedom Fighters are dying out. A young fox is trying to survive in a broken city that once was known as Station Square.  What dark fate is hold for the young fox.





	1. The Lonely Fox

**Teagan: 19**

Teagan Fox wakes up to a loud bang and sighs as she gets up. She can see her black shoulder bag, brown backpack with arrows hanging out of it and a bow next to her. She quickly grabs them, putting them on. She fixes her red scarf that she has wrap over her mouth and up as a hoodie. Teagan starts making her way out. She took shelter in the basement of an old offices building. She couldn't make it to her safe room, her home, in time so she had to take shelter here. As she makes it outside, she quickly scans the area. The whole city is a mess and destroyed, there wasn't much left. Teagan sighs, Eggman also has a lot of patrols throughout the city, looking for survivors and Freedom Fighters. Teagan sighs as she at the sky, it was getting dark. Now's the time to move. Teagan smiles as she starts running. It was going to be a good night.

'Okay, I just have to get home before sunrise. I should have enough supplies for awhile.' Teagan tells herself.

She runs down an alleyway and stops, seeing a poster. Teagan grabs it and sighs.

"Join the Freedom Fighters huh?" Teagan whispers.

Teagan sighs, closing her eyes.

 

_Teagan and Elyse the Hedgehog are standing face to face in a small store. Elyse shows Teagan a poster._

_"The Freedom Fighters are always looking for people to join." Elyse says._

_"That's because anyone that joins are killed. Everyone knows Eggman is coming down on them hard." Teagan says, crossing her arms. "It's stupid." Teagan adds._

_Teagan then looks at Elyse shock, letting her arms drop to her sides._

_"Wait! You're not thinking about joining, are you?" Teagan asks._

_Elyse nods._

_"I am and I want you to join too. We can fight. We can hit back at Eggman." Elyse explains._

_"For what?" Teagan asks._

_Elyse looks at her shock._

_"Face it Elyse, this world is done for. Eggman now controls everything. Hell, not even Sonic the Hedgehog and the Sonic Team could stop him, the ones who were meant to protect us. All we can do is survive in this hell hole." Teagan tells her._

_Elyse shakes her head._

_"No! We can't live like that!" Elyse yells. "How long till Eggman and his robots either capture or kill us." Elyse explains._

_Teagan sighs._

_"We can't live like this and I won't live like that. If you won't join me, then fine, I'll go alone." Elyse explains._

_Teagan looks at her shock, then clench her hands tight._

_"Fine, go and get kill for some false hope." Teagan tells her._

_Elyse sighs._

_"I wish this didn't have to end like this Teagan." Elyse whispers._

_Elyse starts walking away._

_"Do you believe their lies?!" Teagan asks._

_Elyse stops and looks back. Teagan looks over._

_"It has been four years since the war started, do you really think it will end? Do you think it will end in our lifetime?" Teagan asks._

_"I do. I believe in the Freedom Fighters, the Sonic Team and more importantly, I believe in Sonic the Hedgehog." Elyse tells her._

_Teagan sighs as she relax her hands._

_"I hope to see you again, sis." Elyse says._

_Elyse runs off in a blur. Teagan sighs._

_"Goodbye Elyse." Teagan whispers with tears in her eyes._

 

Teagan opens her eyes and rips the poster up. That was over a year ago and she hasn't seen her sister since. Teagan throws the torn pieces of paper and sighs.

"Stupid Freedom Fighters." Teagan whispers as she starts walking.

She doesn't trusts anyone from the Freedom Fighters. She stops at the end of the alleyway and sighs as she hears metal footsteps echo. Teagan sees a brunt out car and runs over, climbing in. She peeps up and sees a large group of robots, walking around a corner. She quickly ducks down and sighs.

'Please don't see me. Please don't see me.' Teagan thinks.

They pass her and Teagan waits till she couldn't hear them. Last thing she wants right now is to fight her way home. Once gone, Teagan peeps up and scans the area. Clear. Teagan climbs out and starts running. She still has a lot of ground to cover. Teagan then hears a scream and stops, then kept starts running again. It's too risky to investigate. It was a long run, but she came to at dead end street. Teagan looks at the sign, Pumphouse Cres. She slowly makes her way down the street and stops at the house with the number 11 on it, then runs inside. She closes and locks the door, then takes a deep breath as she scans the room. Clear. Teagan looks out the window, it is starting to light. Teagan walks off, finding the door to the basement with four locks. She pulls out keys and unlocks them, then quickly opens it to see stairs. She walks in, closing the door and turns around, locking it. Teagan sighs with relief.

"Home sweet home." Teagan whispers.

Teagan walks downstairs. Across was a large metal workbench, to the left was a large wooden create full of scarp metal, wires and other junk. To the right was a large bookcase where arrows on the top shelves and the bottom has boxes. Under the workbench were tubs filled with supplies and tools. Teagan walks over and drops her bags and bow on the workbench and moans in pain. She then saw a picture of her Elyse hanging on the wall above the workbench.

"I'm home sis." Teagan whispers.

Teagan turns around and sighs. The stairs heading up was in the middle. To the left was more storage and in the back corner, a small room which has a toilet and sink. Surprisingly all the plumbing still works but there's only dirty water coming through. To the right she managed to set up a small kitchen having a fridge, microwave on a small table, three four draw filing cabinets where she stores all her bottled water, first aid kits, other medicine as well as other things she felt like she needed and a round table with a chair. The behind all that, in the corner, is a single bed with a bedside table and behind the stairs at the far wall, is a tallboy. Teagan sighs as she walks to the bed, pulling her scarf off and drops it on the bedside table. She was so tired. Teagan lies down and curls up.

'Elyse, why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back.' Teagan thinks.

Teagan sighs, closing her eyes.

'I guess it doesn't matter anymore. She's gone and I'm alone.' Teagan thinks.


	2. An Friend in Trouble

Teagan wakes up to loud banging. Teagan jumps up, running to the workbench and grabs her bow and an arrow. She runs upstairs to hear voices.

"Hello! My name is William Gold and I need help." a male voice cries.

Teagan quickly opens the door to a midnight blue fox with white fur on on his chest and gold eyes.

"Teagan." William whispers.

"In." Teagan tells them, seeing more people.

They run downstairs, William being the last one in. Teagan quickly closes and locks the door, then runs downstairs. Teagan takes a deep breath, scanning the group. There's a female white tiger with a baby in her arms. Two humans, a female who looks in her 20's with long black hair and brown eyes and a male who looks like a teenager, he has brown hair and blue eyes. A male red hawk with deep blue eyes. Lastly, there's a female hedgehog who has light purple fur and deep green eyes with two young hedgehogs, a girl and boy. The girl has light blue fur and hot pink eyes while the boy has orange fur and deep green eyes. Teagan looks at William, then at the group.

"No one touch anything." Teagan tells them.

"Alright, a quick introduction. The tigers' name is Aria and her son Miles, the humans are Skyler and Wesley, the hawk is Max and the hedgehogs is Daisy with her children, Angel and Bryson." William introduces.

Teagan scans them and sighs.

"Everyone, this is Teagan, the girl I spoke of." William introduces.

They all look at Teagan shock. Teagan crosses her arm.

"Is this your home?" Daisy asks.

"In a way, yes." Teagan replies.

"Thank you, for letting us in." Daisy says.

"Yeah, thank goodness it's you." William says.

"Look, I don't want to sound rude but do you have any food and water?" Max asks.

"Max!" Aria yells.

"We haven't eaten in days." Angel adds.

Teagan sighs, walking to the fridge and start pulling out food, most being fruits, and then to the filing cabinet, grabbing some bottled water.

"Share." Teagan tells them.

"Are you sure?" William asks.

"The fruit is going bad and needs to be eaten. Would be a shame to waste it." Teagan says, walking to the workbench.

Teagan pulls out a red apple and bottled water, then unpacks the supplies she got from Eggman. She then grabs her stool and sits down. She grabs her apple and starts eating. William walks over and Teagan looks at him.

"Thank you." William says.

"No need to." Teagan whispers.

"How have you been?" William asks.

"Alright." Teagan replies. "Where are you heading?" Teagan asks.

"There is a meeting spot not far from here where a few members of the Freedom Fighters are meeting tonight. They have a safe place for people like us. We want to check it out. I'm scared it's Eggman so we want to be smart." William explains as he pulls out a map.

Teagan looks at it and sighs.

"That's about not far from here, about a ten-minute walk, if that." Teagan says.

William nods. Teagan looks at the group and sighs as Max walks over.

"So what's the plan?" Max asks.

"We should gather blankets, pillows and even a couple of mattresses for everyone. You all look like shit. Rest. Then a few of us should check this spot out. Make sure it isn't a trap. I have seen Eggman do just this and killed a lot of people, families, kids so I don't want them out. If it is safe, we go from there." Teagan explains.

Max nods.

"Good idea." Max whispers. "Wesley, come on." Max tells him.

The pair heads upstairs. Teagan grabs her backpack, putting more arrow in and puts it on. She then grabs her bow. They brought down three double mattresses for the nine of them to share. I'm sure it's better than the cold, hard ground. Everyone was getting settled. Teagan walks over. She will have to get rid of two mattresses, leaving one here.

"Thank you." Skyler says.

Teagan nods.

"Get some rest, we leave at sunset." Teagan tells them.

"And you?" William asks.

"I'm fine since you woke me up." Teagan says. "I might take a nap later." Teagan adds.

She walks to the workbench and starts making more arrows. The tips of the arrows are an electromagnetic pulse, able to take down all machines in a close area. She hasn't found anything these things can't take care of. William walks over and watches.

"Ah, I see. That's how you make them." William says.

"Shouldn't you be resting." Teagan says.

"Checking on my host." William replies.

"I see." Teagan whispers.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" William asks.

Teagan stops and looks at the picture of her and Elyse.

"You're going to join the Freedom Fighters, right?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah, that's the plan." William replies.

"Can you find someone for me?" Teagan asks.

William looks at the picture and sighs.

"Who is she?" William asks.

"Elyse Hedgehog, she joined the Freedom Fighters over a year ago and I haven't seen or heard from her since. I hear stories about how many Freedom Fighters being killed and I need to know if she is still alive or dead. If she's dead, I need to know what happened to her. How she died. Stuff like that." Teagan explains.

She looks at William who looks at her.

"If she's alive, tell her where I am and that I'm waiting for her." Teagan adds.

"Of course." William says.

Teagan sighs.

"I just need to know, no matter what it is. Not knowing is what's killing me." Teagan admits.

"I will find out. I promise and I will get the answer to you." William tells Teagan.

Teagan sighs.

"Come, let's rest." William tells her.

"In a moment, I want to get a few more done. If it's a trap, I'll need to be ready to take down a lot of robots." Teagan explains.

William nods. Teagan made a few more arrows, though she has a lot, she hates running out. When she was done, she lies down for a nap and to get William off her back. William also lies down. Teagan yawns and sighs as she closes her eyes.

'I will never get used to this.' Teagan thinks, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Trap or Freedom

Teagan wakes up and looks around. Everyone else is asleep. Teagan moans as gets up, grabbing her scarf and walks to the workbench. She grabs her scrapbook and opens it, going over her plans. She stops on a plan for a bomb.

“What is that?” she hears William asks.

Teagan jumps as she looks back to see William right behind her, pulling her book to her chest.

“Oh sorry.” William quickly apologises, walking next to her.

Teagan sighs.

“A bomb.” Teagan says, sitting her book down.

William looks at it.

“Well, it's just a larger version of my arrow tips. It's meant to destroy all machines in a few miles. Well, that's the plan.” Teagan explains.

Teagan pulls a few bombs out. William looks at her shock.

“I, um, never had the chance to try these ones out. This would be my tenth trail.” Teagan explains. “Though I feel like these will work.” Teagan confesses.

William looks at her shock.

“What?” Teagan asks.

“Nothing, want to go and test them out?” William asks.

“Later.” Teagan replies. “We have to go out soon, make sure this isn't a trap.” Teagan adds.

William nods.

“Right, we do.” William says.

William sighs.

“Say it.” Teagan tells him as she gets to work.

She wants to make a few modifications before she even thinks about trying them out. William takes a deep breath.

“If the Freedom Fighters are coming, you're not going to come with us, are you?” William asks.

Teagan nods.

“That is correct, I'm staying here. I have a lot of work to do plus, I hate the Freedom Fighters. I hate the false hope they are giving.” Teagan explains.

William looks at her shock and Teagan stops working as she looks at William. William looks at the picture of Teagan and Elyse.

“That's why you want me to find Elyse.” William says.

Teagan nods, sitting the bomb down.

“I see.” William whispers.

Teagan then grabs two small communication device and hands one to William who puts it away.

“Easy way for us to stay in touch.” Teagan says, hiding it in her tail.

“Got it.” William says.

“There's a small window in the toilet, see what it's like outside.” Teagan tells him.

William nods, walking off. Teagan takes a deep breath as she went back to work. She then hears footsteps, so she stops as she quickly looks back to see Aria who is holding Miles. Teagan quickly sits the bomb down and turns around to face her.

“Sorry to ask but I am sure Miles is going to be hungry soon.” Aria starts.

“What do you need?” Teagan asks.

“Just water.” Aria replies.

Teagan nods, walking the filing cabinets and pulled out a bunch of water. The others would be thirsty too and she has a huge stash. Aria walks over as William walks over.

“The sun is setting.” William says.

“We have to leave soon.” Teagan says.

“Sorry Teagan, can you hold Miles?” Aria asks.

Teagan nods, walking closer. Aria hands Miles over and Teagan looks at him as Aria starts getting a bottle ready. Miles smiles.

“How old is he?” Teagan asks.

“Barely two months.” William replies.

“I see.” Teagan whispers.

“I'll wake everyone.” William says.

Teagan walks to the fridge and leans into it.

“Thank you.” Aria says.

Teagan looks over.

“It's okay.” Teagan whispers.

“What do we do if this is a trap?” Aria asks.

“We have to hope.” Daisy says, walking over.

Teagan looks over to see everyone is awake.

“If this is just Eggman, then I will just have to find a way to get in contact with the Freedom Fighters.” Teagan explains.

“Teagan.” William whispers.

“I'm sure I can rig something up to get in contact with them.” Teagan adds.

“You're weird, I see why William speaks highly of you.” Max says.

“Max!” William yells.

Teagan sighs.

“And done.” Aria says.

Miles then starts crying.

“Pass him here.” Aria tells Teagan.

Teagan nods, handing Miles over.

“You can sit down on my bed if you want to.” Teagan says.

Aria nods, walking over and sits down.

“Okay, we better go ahead and check things out.” William says.

Teagan walks to the workbench and yawns. She puts her shoulder bag on, putting the bombs in. She then grabs her backpack and walks to the cupboard, putting in as many arrows as she can. Once full, she puts it on and grabs her bow, putting it over her shoulder. Teagan then turns around as William and Max walks over.

“Wesley is staying here to watch the others. I gave him my communication device.” William explains.

Wesley walks over.

“Don't worry, we won't touch anything till you get back.” Wesley says.

“Don't open the door to anyone that knocks unless we call and tell otherwise. I have my keys.” Teagan tells him.

Wesley nods.

“Okay, let's go.” Max says.

The trio heads upstairs, Teagan quickly makes sure the door is locked. They came to the front door and Teagan scans the area.

“Clear.” Teagan whispers.

They head off and Teagan sighs, walking behind Max and William. They came close to the are to see a few more people hiding behind a bus. Two hedgehogs, three humans and a wolf.

“Hey, here for the meetup?” the wolf asks.

“You know it could be a trap.” Max warns them.

“We do, our group is hiding.” a human says.

“It's almost time, no one will show up if no one is down there.” William says.

“I'll go.” Teagan says.

“What?” William says.

Teagan pulls out her keys and the communication device, handing them to Max.

“Are you sure?” the wolf asks.

“Yeah, if it's a trap, I can get myself out easily. Wouldn't be the first time.” Teagan explains.

“Be careful.” William says.

Teagan nods, walking off. The spot is a large park. Teagan saw the netball courts and walks over. Teagan looks around. Then robots land around her. Teagan chuckles, seeing drones flying around her. Then a drone flies down in front of Teagan.

_“Only one.” Eggman says, his voice coming from the drone._

“You really think people will fall for the same trick Eggman.” Teagan says, pulling a bomb out.

_“Wait a second, I remember you. You dirty fox! You stole something important to me and I want it back!” Eggman tells her._

“Not going to happen.” Teagan says.

She turns the bomb on, closing her eyes as she felt a pulse rush through her. When she opens her eyes, all Eggman's robots and drones were destroyed. Teagan drops the dead bomb and looks up. There was a large ship. Teagan starts running as it starts firing at her. She then stops, seeing another ship.

“Freedom Fighters!” a voice yells.

Teagan goes into shock. It really was them. Teagan turns around as William and Max runs over.

“That bomb of yours works.” William says.

“Is everyone here okay?” a new voice asks.

The trio looks over to see Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog. Teagan takes a deep breath, it really is the Freedom Fighters.


	4. Freedom Fighters

**Knuckles: 21  
Silver: 19**

Teagan sighs with relief, the only time she's glad to see the Freedom Fighters. Teagan looks at Silver and Knuckles.

“Thank goodness.” Max says as the others run over.

“We need to get everyone here and go.” Knuckles explains.

“Call them Max.” William says.

Max runs off.

“I'll be right back.” the wolf says, then runs off.

“That bomb of yours Teagan was amazing.” William says.

Teagan chuckles nervously.

“Yeah, it did.” Teagan whispers.

“Did you build it?” Silver asks.

Teagan nods.

“And it took down so many robots and drones.” Silver says.

Teagan walks away, pulling out her other bomb.

‘It works, I just need to make some more modifications and it will be perfect.’ Teagan thinks.

Knuckles walks over. Teagan looks at him as she puts her bomb away.

“What's your name?” Knuckles asks.

Teagan sighs, then pull the hood down and pulls it away from her mouth.

“Teagan Fox.” Teagan replies.

“Teagan huh.” Knuckles whispers. “I'm Knuckles.” Knuckles introduces.

“Nice to meet you.” Teagan whispers.

“Likewise.” Knuckles says. “Are you going to join the Freedom Fighters?” Knuckles asks

“No, I'm just here to make sure my friends get out of here safely. I have work to do so I will be staying here.” Teagan replies.

Teagan then walks to William. William looks at Teagan worry as Max walls back. He then hands the communication device and keys back to Teagan.

“Thanks.” Teagan whispers.

Then Wesley runs over with the others.

“Wow, this is really happening.” Skyler says.

“You better tell them Teagan.” William tells her.

“Tell us what?” Aria asks.

“This is goodbye. I'm staying here. I have a lot of work to do.” Teagan explains.

“What? You won't make it.” Max says.

“I will.” Teagan tells them.

“But Teagan.” Skyler whispers.

“I'll be fine, really.” Teagan assures them.

“Please, when you are done, come and find us.” Aria pleads.

Teagan nods.

“Of course.” Teagan says. “You all just take care and look after each other.” Teagan tells them.

“That's the plan.” Angel says.

Teagan looks at William who nods.

“Come on!” Knuckles yells.

Teagan looks back as small ships fly down.

“Go.” Teagan tells them.

They run off and Teagan turns around, watching everyone split up and gets on the ships. Knuckles looks at Teagan, then gets on. Teagan sighs as she pulls the hood up and wraps the scarf around her mouth.

“Be safe.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan quickly turns around to see more of Eggman's robots. Quickly grabbing her bow, she starts taking them down. She can't let them near the ships. When the ships were in the clear, she throws her bomb and runs.

‘I can't go home so I'll just have to take shelter somewhere else.’ Teagan thinks.

After spending hours running, she took shelter in a shed, hiding in a jeep. Teagan pulls out her communication device, turning it on.

_“Teagan, can you hear me?” William asks, coming from the device._

“Loud and clear.” Teagan says.

_“Thank goodness, you got away.” William says. “Are you hurt?” William then asks._

“I'm fine.” Teagan whispers.

_“That was too damn risky, what were you thinking?” William asks._

“Shut up, you out of all people should know why I did what I did.” Teagan tells him.

_“I know but still.” William whispers. “Oh, Knuckles, one of the Freedom Fighters, want to talk to you.” William tells her._

“Okay.” Teagan says.

Teagan takes a deep breath.

_“We owe our thanks. You really saved us back there.” Knuckles says. “If you ever need help. Find the nearest Freedom Fighters outpost, we have many throughout the city. Say my name and help will be there.” Knuckles explains._

Teagan goes into shock.

“Wow, thanks.” Teagan whispers.

_“You take care out there, the city is extremely dangerous, and you need to watch your back.” Knuckles tells her._

“Yeah, I know. Thanks.” Teagan says.

_“I'll put your friend on.” Knuckles then says._

Teagan sighs.

_“He's right Teagan and I'll find_   _out the information on Elyse.” William says._

“Got it and don't rush.” Teagan tells him. “I better go, I'll be in touch in a couple of days.” Teagan says.

_“Got it, stay safe out there.” William tells her._

“I will.” Teagan says.

She turns her communication device off and sighs. Teagan gets up and climbs out.

‘No use staying here, I have to find a way home.’ Teagan tells herself.

She makes it outside and scans there.

‘Eggman should be on high alert after that attack. Who knows how many robots will be here now.’ Teagan thinks. ‘So, I should take a long way home, rather be safe than sorry.’ Teagan then thinks.

After a quick look around, she heads off. Keeping low, Teagan made her way home. She came through the back. She unlocks the door, quickly walking in and close the door, locking it. Teagan sighs with relief as she heads downstairs. She puts her bags and bow on the workbench, then turns around to see two of the double mattresses are gone. Teagan chuckles as she grabs something to eat. It's been a long night. After she was done eating, she sits at the workbench and looks at the picture of her and Elyse.

“Elyse.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan grabs her book and opens it.

‘So my bombs work better than I could have ever imagined so what do I do now.’ Teagan thinks. ‘Maybe I should make as many as I can, then head out for a supply run. These bombs are going to save me when I am surrounded.’ Teagan thinks.

She then smiles as she as she starts working. She has a lot of works to do.


	5. Supply run

Teagan moans as she slowly opens her eyes. Teagan sits up and sighs. She got everything made she needs for a supply run. Teagan gets up and grabs an apple, then starts eating. She is going to need her strength. Once done, she grabs her bags, which she packed earlier, and her bow and heads off. As she makes it to the front and scans the area. There was a patrol and it was still light. Teagan sighs as she heads out the back door. She climbs over the fence and sighs. She heads off, going to the heart of the city where one of Eggman’s biggest base is. This is where Eggman keeps most of the supplies he takes. It is heavily guarded but that doesn’t stop her. She needs those supplies to make more bombs.

As she makes it close to the base, there were more and more patrols. One wrong move and this whole thing fails. Teagan makes it close to the base and takes a deep breath. It was huge, made up of five large buildings that are all connected by walkways and the railway that goes under all the buildings. Eggman truly is mad. Teagan heads off, there is an underground railway tracks that leads inside. Eggman has trains coming in from all over the world, bringing in supplies and anyone that is captured. Teagan makes it to the tracks and waits. She hears a train horn and smiles as she flies up, using her tails. It was a coal train. Teagan hides in the hopper car which is full of coal. Teagan slides down to the front.

‘Another coal train huh, Eggman is getting a lot of coal lately.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan peeps up and looks around. Teagan sighs as she ducks back down. She wants to get to building three and they are under five. They made it out of the tunnel and Teagan sighs. Teagan grabs a coal and sighs.

‘Why is Eggman getting more coal?’ Teagan asks as the train goes into a tunnel.

Teagan drops it and yawns. Building four. Teagan moves to the side. When they came out, Teagan jumps out and flies down safely. Teagan quickly looks around as she takes cover. She’s in the middle of Eggman’s base. Teagan sighs, there are piles destroyed robots and other crap. Teagan starts running, heading to building three. Teagan makes it to an air vent, pulling the cover off and sighs, taking her bags and bow off. She throws them in and climbs in. She can just fit without her bags. She crawls through, pushing her bags and bow along.

‘Okay, I just need take the next right, third left and just go straight.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan stops, hearing voices so she looks out the vent cover at the side. She can see two girls, a swallow and chipmunk.

“We’re going to die.” the swallow cries.

Teagan moves and kicks the vent cover off. She looks at the pair who looks up at her. Teagan jumps out and the pair runs over.

“Help us, please.” the chipmunk pleads.

“Head left and that will take you out of the building, but this is building three.” Teagan explains.

“Once outside, we’ll be fine.” the swallow says.

Teagan nods, she helps the pair into the air vent and gets in herself, legs hanging out.

“Thank you.” the swallow says.

“Where are you going?” the chipmunk asks.

“Getting some supplies.” Teagan replies.

“What’s your name?” the swallow quickly asks.

“Teagan Fox.” Teagan replies.

“Thank you.” the swallow says.

The pair heads off and Teagan sighs as she heads off. She slowly made it to where she has go. She kicks the cover off and looks around. She’s in a large storage room. Teagan throws her bags and bow out. She climbs out and puts her bags on and grabs her bow. She chuckles.

‘Shopping time.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan quickly runs around and grabs all the stuff she needs. When she was done, she hears the door open, so she quickly hides. She then sees a pair of boys, a hedgehog and fox. Teagan sighs.

“What now Henry?” the fox asks.

The hedgehog looks at the fox.

“I don’t know Finn.” Henry replies.

Teagan sighs.

“Look a little lost.” Teagan points out.

The pair jumps as they look at her.

“Who are you?” Finn asks.

“Teagan.” Teagan replies, walking off.

She climbs up to the top to the shelving and to the vent. Finn and Henry follow her.

“Do you know a way out?” Henry asks.

“Yes so follow me and keep it down.” Teagan tells the pair.

She quickly takes her bags and bow off, throwing them into the vent and heads off. It took a while, but they made their way out. Once out, she quickly put her bags on and grabs her bow. She looks back as Henry and Finn gets out.

“Freedom, thank goodness.” Finn says.

“Can you find your way back?” Teagan asks.

“Yeah, we just have to find two friends.” Henry says.

“Who?” Teagan asks.

“A chipmunk named Sonia and a swallow name Jasmine.” Finn replies.

Teagan sighs, the girls from earlier.

“Ran into them, they got out.” Teagan says.

“Really?” Henry asks.

“Follow us, our safe house isn’t far.” Finn says.

The trio starts running, slowly making their way out of the base.

“We’re part of the Freedom Fighters by the way.” Henry says.

“Why the hell are you here?” Teagan asks.

“We are looking for clues on the Chaos Emeralds.” Finn replies.

“Chaos Emerald?” Teagan whispers.

“Yeah, we need them to stop Eggman.” Henry tells her.

‘Is that why Eggman is so mad? Do I have one of these emeralds?’ Teagan asks herself.

“Keep up.” Finn says.

Teagan nods. After a while of running, they came an old supermarket and head through to the loading dock to see Jasmine and Sonia. The pair looks at Teagan shock.

“Teagan.” Jasmine says shock.

“Found your friends.” Teagan says.

“We couldn’t find anything. I assume you’re the same.” Sonia admits.

“Nothing.” Henry whispers.

Teagan sighs, then looks back, hearing footsteps. Robots.

“Shit.” Finn whispers.

“Just stay down.” Sonia tells them softly.

Teagan crouch and slowly makes her way out, grabbing her bow. Sonia, Jasmine, Henry and Finn walks over.

“What good will that bow do?” Sonia asks.

Teagan quickly grabs am arrow, shooting at robot that was alone, destroying it. The others look at her shock.

“How do you think I have survived the last year alone, hell this whole war without the Freedom Fighters?” Teagan tells them.

“Who are you?” Finn asks.

“A girl trying to survive in a shitty war-torn city.” Teagan replies.

“Let’s clean this place out so we can go.” Jasmine tells them.

They split up and went through the store, taking down of Eggman’s robots. Once they were done, they walk out to the front car park. A ship lands and more Freedom Fighters run off. Teagan then saw William with Knuckles and Amy Rose. William runs over.

“Supply run?” William asks.

Teagan nods as Knuckles walks over.

“As careless as I heard.” Knuckles says.

Teagan looks at him shock.

“Your sister, Elyse the Hedgehog, spoke highly of you.” Knuckles admits.

“Elyse.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan then takes a deep breath, she has a bad feeling.


	6. The Truth

**Amy: 17**

Amy walks over as Knuckles takes a deep breath.

“I am sorry to be the one to tell you but, Elyse the Hedgehog was killed in the line of duty.” Knuckles tells Teagan.

Teagan gasps in horror, then sigh as she looks down. She’s really gone.

“Teagan.” William whispers, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s fine.” Teagan whispers, looking up. “I had the feeling she was gone, but it’s nice to know. As I said, not knowing is what was killing me.” Teagan admits.

“I know.” William whispers.

“I am still sorry.” Amy apologises.

Teagan takes a deep breath.

“How did she die? What happened?” Teagan asks.

Knuckles and Amy look at each other. Teagan sighs as she crosses her arms.

“I need to know, heck I have the right to know what happened to my sister.” Teagan tells them.

She was not backing down, she needs to know. Knuckles and Amy look at her and Knuckles nods.

“Right, you do.” Knuckles whispers.

Knuckles takes a deep breath.

“It was in the battle to get Mystic Ruins, five months ago. She was badly hurt. We told her to get out, but she wouldn’t listen to us. She said, she has a mission to do and won’t leave until it’s done. She managed to finish her mission, she destroyed Eggman’s base and in return, we gained control of Mystic Ruins, but she didn’t make out in time. We found her body. There was nothing we could do. She was gone.” Knuckles explains.

Teagan sighs as she let her arms drop to her side and looks down. What she has wanted to know for so long, the truth about her sister.

“I see, that sounds like Elyse.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan takes a deep breath as she looks up.

“Teagan.” William says worry.

“It’s okay.” Teagan assures him.

Teagan sighs.

“So, our last convocation was that fight huh.” Teagan says softly.

“She wanted to see you again.” Amy tells her.

“And so did I.” Teagan whispers. “I’m sorry but who are you?” Teagan asks.

“Amy Rose, I went on a few missions with Elyse. She was a great fighter. She talked about you a lot and about what you’ve made.” Amy explains.

Teagan looks down.

‘She talked about me but never came back to see me.’ Teagan thinks.

“Teagan, can I get you anything? Can I do anything?” William asks worried.

“No, there’s nothing you can do Will.” Teagan whispers, looking up. “I have to go, I need time alone, please.” Teagan tells them.

“Take your time.” William tells her.

Teagan nods, then run off and sighs. She wants to cry but no tears were coming.

‘Elyse.’ Teagan thinks. ‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being a fool. Being reckless. I let you down so many times.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan shakes her head, remembering a moment where she let her sister down.

_A 15-year-old Teagan is sitting in the house, waiting for Elyse, clinging to her wounded shoulder. She was trying out her new arrows that are meant to take down Eggman’s robots but instead, she got shot. A 16-year-old Elyse runs over with a first-aid kit. Teagan moans in pain as Elyse starts treating it._

_“That was reckless.” Elyse tells her. “What the hell were you thinking?” Elyse then asks._

_“I have to test them to see if they work. How many times have I told you this.” Teagan tells her._

_Teagan grabs an arrow and holds it up._

_“This will be my greatest weapon against Eggman and his machines. I know it. Think about what I can do, we can do.” Teagan explains._

_Teagan then gasps in pain as Elyse tightens her grip on her and drops her arm that was holding the arrow up._

_“I know but you got reckless! You almost got killed!” Elyse yells._

_Teagan sighs as she let her tails drop and ears fold back._

_“I’m sorry.” Teagan apologises softly._

_Elyse sighs._

_“Just... just don’t do it again, understand.” Elyse tells her._

_Teagan nods as her ears went up._

_“Now let me finish here so you find out where you went wrong.” Elyse tells her._

_Teagan nods._

_“Trust me, Elyse, when I am done with these, you will be amazed.” Teagan tells her._

_“I already am.” Elyse admits._

_“And when I’m done with the arrow tips, I’m going bigger.” Teagan admits._

_“Bigger?” Elyse asks._

_“Bombs sis. One so big it can take out all machines in miles.” Teagan explains._

_Elyse looks at her shock as she finishes taking care of Teagan’s wound._

_“Scary.” Elyse says. “Wouldn’t that also take out communication?” Elyse then asks._

_Teagan sighs._

_“I don’t know yet.” Teagan whispers._

_“Stick with the arrows.” Elyse tells her_

_“Huh? Why?” Teagan asks._

_“Because bombs are too dangerous.” Elyse tells her._

_Teagan sighs._

_“Fine.” Teagan whispers. “For now.” Teagan adds._

_Elyse sighs and Teagan stands up, then runs off. She needs the arrows to work first before even thinking about bombs._

 

Teagan makes it home. She locks the door and slowly walks downstairs. She sits her bow on the workbench, then her bags. She grabs the picture of her and Elyse.

“Was it worth it sis?” Teagan asks softly.

Teagan sighs as she slides the photo into her bra. She quickly empties both her bags and runs to the tallboy. She opens the top drawer to see a red blanket. She pulls it out and walks back to the workbench. She sits it down and sighs. She has something in wrapped up in the blanket to keep it safe. She unwraps it and sees a cylinder and within it, the red Chaos Emerald. The cylinder hides its energy output, so it can’t be tracked, or so she believes, she found it like this.

“Are you one of those Chaos Emeralds I have heard so much about?” Teagan asks.

She sighs as she wraps it back up. She puts it her shoulder bag.

‘I’ll have to ask one of the Freedom Fighters about that when I see one next. Maybe Knuckles knows something.’ Teagan thinks.

She puts her bags and bow under the workbench. She then starts building more bombs and arrows. She has a lot to do and little time to do it.


	7. Captured

Teagan wakes up to a large explosion and sighs in frustration.

“That can’t be good.” Teagan whispers.

She quickly got up and runs to her workbench. She quickly grabs her backpack, putting it on, and her bow. She then grabs a bomb, hiding it in one of her tails. Teagan then runs upstairs, then slowly opens her door. Clear. Teagan quickly walks out and closes her door behind her gently, then quickly locks it. She runs to the front of the house to see Eggman’s robots destroying houses and cars. Teagan sighs as she runs to the back. Still clear. She climbs over fences to get away from her home. They can’t find that emerald.

‘This is bad, really bad.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan then stops as a drone flies in front of her. Teagan gasps in horror as she quickly grabs an arrow and quickly destroys it. More drones fly over, and robots run over. Teagan quickly pulls out the bomb and uses it. She then runs before more could find her. She then trips and moans in pain, then cries out in pain feeling a rush of electricity. Teagan cries out in pain. It then stops and looks over as three robots walk over. Teagan moans, then pass out. When Teagan came to, she was strapped to a table that is upright. Teagan quickly looks around and sighs.

‘Fuck, I messed up so badly.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan pulls at her restraints and sighs.

‘No good, man. What do I do now?’ Teagan thinks to herself as she scans the room again.

She then hears footsteps and sighs. She felt sick. Then Dr Eggman walks into her view.

“Filthy fox.” Eggman says.

“Egghead.” Teagan says.

“Where is that emerald you took from me?” Eggman asks.

“Where do you think? I’ve already handed it over to the Freedom Fighters. No way I would let you get that back.” Teagan tells him.

Teagan cries out in pain, feeling an electricity rush through her. Teagan pulls at her restraints. It then stops, and Teagan starts panting.

“You fool!” Eggman yells.

‘So, it really is a Chaos Emerald, I guess I did the right thing leaving it home. I guess I really have to give it to the Freedom Fighters once I get out of here.’ Teagan thinks. “Dirty old man.” Teagan whispers.

“Huh?” Eggman says.

Teagan screams as she felt an electricity rush through her body again. It then stops and Teagan sighs as she stares at him, panting.

“You have some interesting weapons. Not even the Freedom Fighters has such a powerful weapon.” Eggman says. “Unless you’re part of the Freedom Fighters.” Eggman adds.

“I’m not, I don’t even care about them. I just do a few deals with them, so I can survive in this hell of a city. You can’t trust anyone these days.” Teagan whispers.

Eggman chuckles.

“Is that so?” Eggman asks.

“I don’t stand by the false hope they are giving.” Teagan admits.

Eggman smiles.

“I see.” Eggman says.

“Now let me go.” Teagan tells him.

Eggman starts laughing.

“Ha! Like I would let a troublemaker like you go! You have caused me trouble for the last time fox!” Eggman shouts.

Teagan sighs.

“No, you won’t leave this place.” Eggman tells her.

“I will get out. You can’t keep me here.” Teagan tells him.

Eggman smiles.

“I would like to see that.” Eggman says.

Teagan sighs.

‘I have some tools hidden in my tails, but I can’t do anything while I’m like this.’ Teagan thinks.

“What’s the matter?” Eggman asks.

Teagan sighs as Eggman starts laughing.

“That’s what I thought.” Eggman says.

Teagan looks down. She can’t do anything at the moment. All she can do is survive whatever Eggman throws at her. Eggman walks out of view and Teagan takes a deep breath.

“So little fox, do you have a name?” Eggman asks, walking back.

Eggman was pushing a table which has Teagan’s bag, bow and scarf. Teagan looks away.

“Not talking huh.” Eggman whispers.

Teagan sighs, looking at him. Eggman grabs one of Teagan’s arrow.

“This is amazing. The craftsmanship is so incredible. Hard to believe such a child made it.” Eggman says.

“I am not a child!” Teagan snaps.

Eggman chuckles as he drops the arrow.

“I see.” Eggman whispers. “Of course, you’re not, that was rude of me.” Eggman says.

Eggman smiles.

“Care to work for me.” Eggman offers.

Teagan looks at him shock.

“A woman will your talents and skills cannot be wasted. Join me and I can give you whatever you want.” Eggman explains.

Teagan shakes her head.

“No way! I rather die than join you. You took everything from me. You can’t bring back the dead.” Teagan tells him.

Eggman sighs as a few more robots walk over.

“Very well then, bring her. I have the perfect cell for her.” Eggman says walking off.

Teagan was let down, then was grab and walks off, following Eggman. There was no point in fighting, she will get her chance to break out of here. Teagan then looks at Eggman.

‘Why the hell did he offer me to join him? After all I have done?’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan then takes a deep breath.

“Where are you taking me?” Teagan asks.

“Now you want to talk.” Eggman says.

Teagan moans as she looks away. After a while, they came to a large room that was full of holding cells. Teagan looks around shock as they came to a platform. They start moving as Teagan looks around.

“I think you are going to be a great test subject.” Eggman says.

Teagan looks at him shock.

“What?” Teagan whispers. “You’ve got to kidding me.” Teagan adds.

Eggman chuckles, looking at her.

“Am I?” Eggman says.

Teagan felt sick as they stop in front of a cell. Inside was Sonic the Hedgehog.

“Here Sonic, I brought you a new friend to play with.” Eggman says.

The cell was opened. The robots throw Teagan in. Teagan looks back as the cell closes. They were some kind of force field.

“Play nice.” Eggman says leaving. 

Teagan looks at Sonic, taking a deep breath.

‘What the hell is going on here?’ Teagan asks herself.


	8. Sonic the Hedgehog

**Sonic: 20**

Teagan sighs as she stands up, looking out the cell.

‘I don’t believe this. How many people does Eggman have here? A hundred? A thousand? Maybe more’ Teagan thinks.

She hasn’t seen anything like this before. Teagan looks at Sonic who sits up. His ankles were cuffed. She hasn’t seen anything like it before.

“And you are?” Sonic asks.

Teagan sighs.

“Teagan.” Teagan replies softly.

“Teagan huh, I’m Sonic.” Sonic introduces. “As you know.” Sonic adds with a smile.

Teagan takes a deep breath, walking over and sits near him. Sonic sighs. Teagan rubs the back of her neck.

“Are you okay?” Sonic asks.

“I’ll live.” Teagan whispers. ‘So, this is the great Sonic the Hedgehog huh. Yet here he is, trapped in one of Eggman’s cell. I guess he isn’t as great as Elyse thought he was.’ Teagan thinks.

“What?” Sonic asks.

“Nothing, sorry.” Teagan quickly says as she gets up.

She walks to the front and scans the cell. The entry was a blue forcefield.

‘Okay, I am not staying here with him.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan sighs. She hasn’t seen anything like this before.

‘Damn. That moving platform is the only way around. I’ll have to fly but my tails are sore, and I don’t know why. I have no choice though. But how am I going to drop this force field? This is going to be tricky.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan then takes a deep breath.

‘There has to be some way to take this damn thing down.’ Teagan thinks.

_“Don’t even think about it fox.” Eggman’s voice echoes through the room._

Teagan looks around and sighs, seeing a speaker. She then saw two cameras, one in each back corner.

‘Of course, he has cameras and a speaker here, hell, I bet there’s even a mic hidden.’ Teagan thinks.

_“With the tech you have made and the skills you have, I know you are trying to find a way out but give up already. You are trapped here. No one has successfully escaped before. They were all killed seconds after they left their cells.” Eggman explains._

“You can’t scare me Eggman. Watch me, I will break out of here.” Teagan says.

_“Go on then, it will be exciting to see it. Amaze me fox.” Eggman says._

Teagan sighs as she looks out the front of the cell.

‘There is only one way but it’s risky. I haven’t tried this before.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan gasps, feeling light-headed and sighs.

‘Now isn’t the time though. I am in no state to do anything. Not after what Eggman put me through. I should rest.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan walks to the back corner, opposite of Sonic and lies down on her side, curling her tails up, wrapping her arms around them. She then notices Sonic staring at her.

“What is it?” Teagan asks.

“Nothing, sorry.” Sonic says, looking away.

Teagan sighs.

_“Ah, finally found you fox.” Eggman says. “Teagan Fox, born in Sunset Hill. Huh, well shame there’s nothing left of Sunset Hill.” Eggman explains._

Teagan sits up and sighs.

‘Sunset Hill is gone, no way.’ Teagan thinks.

_“Your biological family died in a car accident when you were young, being taken in by a friend’s family. There is also a long list of hospital visits, by the looks of things you were beaten as a child. By who I wonder.” Eggman explains._

Teagan looks down.

‘So much for staying off his radar.’ Teagan thinks.

“Wait, are you Elyse the Hedgehog’s little sister?” Sonic asks.

Teagan looks at him and nods.

“I thought so, Elyse spoke highly of you.” Sonic says.

Sonic then sighs. Teagan takes a deep breath.

“I know, she’s gone.” Teagan says as she lies down.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“I ran into Knuckles and Amy who told me the truth. I made them. I had the right to know.” Teagan explains.

“She told me you don’t trust the Freedom Fighters, saying we spread false hope.” Sonic says.

“Look at the world Sonic. There is a reason I don’t trust you or the Freedom Fighters or your false hope.” Teagan says. “And then to find out I lost my last family member to it.” Teagan adds.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“Teagan.” Sonic whispers.

Teagan sighs.

‘Can I really be mad at them for this? Or am I just acting childish?’ Teagan asks herself.

Teagan rolls over, so she has her back to Sonic. It doesn’t matter, she just wants to sleep.

“I’m tired, leave me alone.” Teagan tells him.

“Okay.” Sonic whispers.

Teagan closes her eyes.

‘If I am going to get out of here, I am going to need his help.’ Teagan thinks. ‘I have no choice. After I have rested, I am finding my way out of here. Even if it is with Sonic.’ Teagan then thinks.


	9. Break out

Teagan wakes up to loud snoring. She was on her side, facing the wall. She sits up and looks back to see Sonic asleep right behind her. Teagan looks at him shock, then sighs as she stands up.

‘He’s so strange.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan slowly walks to the front of the cell and yawns. She quickly scans the front half of the cell.

‘So far I can only see the two cameras in the back. That means Eggman can’t see us if we are under them.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan quickly turns around.

‘And judging by the angel, they can’t see the opposite side. That is a huge blind spot, didn’t think Eggman would have one.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan then looks at Sonic and sighs.

‘I should let him rest. I need his help to escape.’ Teagan thinks.

Leaning against the front of the cell, she slowly slides down and sighs, sitting down. Teagan looks up and takes a deep as she closes her eyes.

‘Even when I do get out of here, what am I going to do? Keep going like this, barely surviving in this shit hole of a city. Maybe I should grow up and either join or work with the Freedom Fighters.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan yawns and sighs, letting her head drop.

‘I have no idea what to do anymore. But then again, now I’m thinking about, have I ever known what I was doing. Maybe Elyse was right, how I am living is just wrong. I’m barely getting by as it is.’ Teagan thinks.

“Teagan.” she hears Sonic says.

Teagan opens her eyes to see Sonic sitting up, staring at her. Teagan moans as she stands up and walks over.

“Are you okay?” Sonic asks worry.

Teagan nods, kneeling next to Sonic, facing him.

‘I wonder if Eggman has a mic.’ Teagan thinks, looking up. ‘I bet he does.’ Teagan then thinks.

“What is it?” Sonic asks.

“We need out of here.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic nods. Teagan looks up, then pulls Sonic right against the wall. Sonic looks at her, then up at the cameras.

“Trust me.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic nod. Teagan pulls out some tools and starts working on the cuffs. Sonic looks at her shock.

“So Sonic, since we are going to be stuck in a cell together for quite some time, maybe we should get to know each other better. Thanks to Eggman and my sister, you know a lot about me.” Teagan says.

Sonic looks at her confused, then smiles.

“Not much to say, I’m a hedgehog that likes freedom.” Sonic says.

“So how the hell did Eggman get you then?” Teagan asks.

“A mission went bad and I was blown off a cliff. I was knocked out and woke up here. I messed up so badly. I know if I ever get back, Amy and the others are going to kill me.” Sonic explains. “And you?” Sonic asks.

“Heard some explosions so I went out to see Eggman’s robot. Not wanting to stick around and wanting to head to a safe place, I started making my way. A drone dropped in front of me, I took it out but the next thing I knew, I was surrounded. I tried to run but that failed as you can see.” Teagan explains.

“That is true.” Sonic says.

“But I did get careless.” Teagan admits. “I won’t make that mistake again.” Teagan adds.

The cuffs unlock and Sonic chuckles as he stands up. Teagan puts her tools away and pulls out a small device. Sonic looks at her confuse as he holds his hand out. Teagan takes it and Sonic pulls her up. Teagan quickly lets his hand go.

“It’s small and this room only.” Teagan says. “We won’t have long.” Teagan adds.

“And the others.” Sonic asks.

“Nothing we can do anyway.” Teagan tells him. “But you can, later.” Teagan adds.

Sonic smiles and nods.

“Got it.” Sonic says.

Teagan hits it and the cell opens. Sonic and Teagan run over. Teagan flies out and Sonic chuckles. Teagan holds her hand out and Sonic takes it. Teagan flies down to the door, dropping Sonic who quickly destroys the robots. Alarms start going off. Teagan sighs as she drops and starts running. She wants her stuff back. She only has one bow and Elyse gave it to her. She needs it back.

“Wait!” Sonic calls.

Teagan then sees him next to her.

“Eggman has my stuff and I want it back. I won’t leave without it, especially my bow.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic nods. Then a group of robots runs in front of them and Sonic runs over, taking them down.

‘Well, he truly is the fastest thing alive.’ Teagan thinks.

She quickly stops and runs into a room to see it was a storage room.

‘Please tell me I’m lucky. I really need some luck right now.’ Teagan thinks as she starts running.

She then sees her gear and runs over, putting her bag and scarf on.

‘Thank goodness.’ Teagan thinks.

She then grabs her bow and quickly grabs an arrow. As she came to the door it opens and she jumps back, seeing a robot and quickly takes it down. She runs out as Sonic runs over, then looks at her confuses.

“What?” Teagan asks.

“Nothing.” Sonic quickly says. “I guess that means you got everything.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods.

“I do, we better get the hell out of here now. Don’t want to end up in a cell again.” Teagan tells him.

“On it.” Sonic says.

He quickly picks Teagan up bridal style and runs out the base in a blur. When they stop, Teagan could see Eggman’s base in the distance. Teagan then looks at Sonic who smiles.

“And safe.” Sonic says, sitting Teagan down.

Teagan sighs, looking at the base. They really got out.

“What is it?” Sonic asks.

“That was... well easy. Being his main base, I was expecting it to be harder.” Teagan explains.

“Disappointed are we.” Sonic says.

“A little.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan then takes a deep breath, now what.


	10. The Letter

Teagan looks at Sonic and sighs as she starts walking. She has a long walk ahead.

“Hey! Wait!” Sonic shouts as he runs in front of Teagan.

Teagan looks at him shock as she stops, then sighs.

“Where are you going?” Sonic asks.

“Home, I guess.” Teagan replies.

“Home?” Sonic says.

Teagan nods as she goes to walk past but stops when Sonic grabs her wrist. Teagan walks back and sighs.

“What are you going to do now?” Sonic asks.

Teagan looks at him shock, then sighs.

‘What am I going to do?’ Teagan asks herself.

Teagan pulls the photo of her and Elyse, then takes a deep breath.

“You know what, I don’t know.” Teagan replies as she looks at Sonic.

Sonic looks at her worry.

“I guess for the last year I was holding out for my sister to come home. That’s what kept me going, wanting to see her again. Now I know she’s gone, I guess I don’t have a reason to keep going.” Teagan explains.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“Huh, weird hearing that out loud.” Teagan admits softly.

Teagan quickly puts the photo away.

“You can’t just give up!” Sonic shouts.

“Why can’t I?” Teagan asks.

“Because Elyse wouldn’t want that. She would want you to fight back and to live.” Sonic tells her.

“Well Elyse isn’t here anymore! She abandoned me!” Teagan yells.

Teagan then sighs.

“Just like everyone else. I’m better off alone.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic looks at her shock. Teagan sighs as she pulls herself free from Sonic grip.

“Teagan, you don’t mean that.” Sonic says.

“Yes, I do.” Teagan says. “And don’t follow me.” Teagan tells him.

Teagan starts walking and sighs. Teagan then stops and turns around to see Sonic right behind her.

“I told you not to follow me.” Teagan says.

“I don’t care. I promised Elyse to find you and to keep you safe.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan sighs.

“She wanted to see you.” Sonic whispers.

“Oh, shut up!” Teagan yells.

Teagan turns around and walks off.

‘If Elyse really wanted to see me again, she would have found me. She knew where the safe room was since she helped set most of it up. It was her idea to begin with.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan slowly made it home with Sonic right behind her. The pair walked in silence. She had nothing to say to him and Sonic knew she wasn’t in the mood to talk. She comes to the basement door and pulls out her keys. She quickly unlocks the door and opens it. She looks at Sonic who walks down. Teagan follows, closing and locking the door. She then walks downstairs, she sits her bag and bow on the workbench. She then looks at Sonic who is looking around.

“This is a nice setup.” Sonic says.

“Food in the fridge, help yourself.” Teagan tells him.

“Really?” Sonic asks.

“Yeah, there isn’t much and it’s not in good condition.” Teagan explains.

She grabs her shoulder bag and sighs.

‘Should I ask him about the emerald?’ Teagan asks herself.

She then looks at Sonic who was in the fridge.

“You have blueberries, no way! My sister has been wanting some for so long.” Sonic says.

He turns around, holding two pundits of blueberries. Eggman had a farm of them and she managed to get them.

“Can I take these?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods.

“Uh, sure.” Teagan whispers.

“Cool, thanks.” Sonic says.

Teagan looks at her bag, then puts her scrapbook in and the rest of her bombs. She then puts the rest of her arrows in the backpack.

‘Maybe later.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan sighs. She was tired. She looks over as Sonic walks over.

“Are you hungry?” Sonic asks.

He was holding an apple. Teagan grabs the apple.

“Hurry up, we have to get in contact with your friends.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic smiles and nods. After a quick lunch, Teagan grabs her bags and moans. She grabs her bow and looks at Sonic.

“Let’s go.” Teagan says.

Sonic nods. The pair head off, Teagan quickly locks the door before they left. Teagan follows Sonic, she has no idea why she’s following him. They came to a house and head inside. They walked upstairs and into a small room, there were a few things set up. Teagan looks at Sonic.

“It’s a radio, I can call my friends.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods and walks out. She heads downstairs. She then sits on the stairs and waits. Sonic then runs downstairs.

“Are you okay?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods, standing up.

“A group is on their way.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods. The pair walks outside and Teagan sighs. Then Eggman’s robots land in front of them. Teagan quickly grabs her bow and an arrow.

“Shit, this is bad.” Sonic says.

Teagan sighs.

“We better quickly take them down before the others get here.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods. The pair starts fighting. Teagan sighs, quickly grabbing a bomb and throws it. Sonic looks at her shock as all the robots drop.

“Wow.” Sonic whispers.

“More are coming.” Teagan tells him as more robots land around them.

Sonic sighs. Teagan was then picked up by her bag and quickly looks back to see it was a large robot holding her. Before she could react, it throws her. Teagan moans in pain as she pushes herself up. She then feels her left tail being grab and looks back quickly to see Metal Sonic. Teagan screams as it tightens its grip on her tail.

“Teagan!” Sonic yells.

Teagan quickly grabs a bomb and uses it. She gasps, feeling the robot landing on her. Sonic quickly runs over and grabs Metal Sonic, throwing it. He then helps Teagan up.

“Are you okay?” Sonic asks worry.

“No, I think it broke my tail.” Teagan replies.

Ships lands and Teagan starts collecting the arrows that fell out of her bag, putting them away. She then stops as William runs over.

“Teagan, are you okay?” William asks.

“I don’t know anymore.” Teagan admits.

William sighs, pulling out a folded piece of paper with Teagan’s name on it. He holds it out and Teagan takes it.

‘Elyse’s handwriting, I would recognise it anywhere.’ Teagan thinks.

She looks at William.

“Amy gave it to me to give to you. She said it was important.” William says.

Teagan sighs.

“Have you read it?” Teagan asks.

“No way, your eyes only.” William replies. “You need to read it though.” William whispers.

Teagan sighs, opening the note.

_‘Teagan, if you are reading this, I am no longer with you. If that’s the case, I’m sorry. As of writing this, it’s been four months since I left you. I really wish this didn’t end like this. Us both having a broken heart. I have been wanting to see you again. I really don’t know what stopped me. Fear maybe. Now, to the important point. Teagan, I want you to join the Freedom Fighters. We may not look like it, but we are winning. Teagan, my little sister, don’t let Eggman win. I love you. Elyse.’_

Teagan felt tears sliding down her face.

“Teagan.” William whispers.

“She’s such selfish fool!” Teagan cries.

William wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Teagan cries into his shoulder. Her leg gave way and William slowly kneels with Teagan still in his arms. All he can do is be here for her.


	11. Joining the Fight

**Blaze: 19**  
**Sonette/Shadow: 20**  
 **Rouge: 23**

Teagan sighs, she couldn’t cry anymore. She leans back and looks at William, then quickly pulls her arms back to her side.

“Are you okay now?” William asks as Knuckles, Silver, Sonic and Amy walks over.

“A little.” Teagan admits softly.

William smiles as he stands up, pulling Teagan up to her feet. Teagan sighs as she rubs her eyes. Sonic takes a deep breath.

“Teagan, I want you to join the Freedom Fighters.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan looks at Sonic shock, then sighs.

“Me? Join?” Teagan whispers. “Even after all I said you.” Teagan adds.

Sonic chuckles.

“Yes. Your bombs and arrows are amazing, plus your fighting skill is also amazing. We need someone like you with us.” Sonic explains.

“I don’t know.” Teagan whispers.

“Well, first we should get to our main base in Mystic Ruins, get a doctor to check her over.” Knuckles explains.

Teagan sighs.

“Especially that left tail, you said it could be broken.” Sonic adds.

Teagan nods. They head to the ship and head off. Teagan sighs as she wraps her left tail around herself and rubs it. It was hurting a lot. Teagan moans in pain and sighs.

“Are you okay?” William asks.

“No, I really think that damn robot broke it.” Teagan whispers.

William looks at her worried. Teagan sighs. They made it to the base. Teagan follows Sonic and Knuckles with William next to me. They made it to the medical wing to be greeted by a light purple hedgehog who walks over. She has long wavy hot pink hair and deep blue eyes. She smiles.

“Hey Misty.” Sonic greets.

“Sonic, Knuckles.” Misty greets.

“Misty, this is William and Teagan. Teagan needs a medical check-up, also her left tail could be broken.” Sonic explains.

Misty looks at Teagan and smiles.

“Of course, I can.” Misty says.

“We’ll drop by later to pick her up.” Sonic says.

“Of course.” Misty says. “Follow me and we can get started.” Misty tells Teagan.

Teagan nods. Misty then walks off and Teagan follows. They came to a room, Misty’s offices. Inside was her desk with a computer, a bed at the opposite end of the room, a wall mounted height measuring device and a range of posters.

“Please, sit.” Misty says, pointing to the bed. “Sit your gear at the foot of the bed, try to keep it out of the way and against the wall.” Misty adds.

Teagan nods as she walks over. she sits her bags, bow and scarf on the floor, at the foot of the bed. Teagan then walks to the middle of the bed and sits with her legs hanging over the side as Misty walks over.

“How long have you been surviving alone?” Misty asks.

“A year.” Teagan replies softly.

“I see. Don’t worry, I am here to look after you.” Misty assures Teagan. “I can see you are nervous, but my job is to look after you. Make sure you are healthy. This war has taken a toll on a lot of people.” Misty explains.

Teagan nods.

“Now, if anytime you do feel uncomfortable and want me to stop, just say the word. I also want to run a few blood tests as well as x-ray your tail.” Misty explains.

“Okay.” Teagan whispers.

Misty smiles.

“Alright, let’s get started.” Misty says.

Misty checks Teagan’s height, weight and measurements, then take some blood and head to the x-ray. After that, Misty asks a lot of questions on Teagan’s past medical record, Teagan admits she was beaten a lot by other children and was in and out of hospital but that ended when she was 13. When they were done, Sonic, Knuckles and Sonette the Hedgehog walk in.

“What’s the news doc?” Sonic asks.

Misty takes a deep breath.

“Her left tail, it’s broken like you thought so she has to be careful with it. Being broken at the base of her tail, close to her body, I can’t wrap it or anything. It is a tricky spot.” Misty explains.

“So, no flying.” Sonic says.

“Huh?” Misty whispers, looking at Teagan. “Yes, no flying until I say so.” Misty tells Teagan.

Teagan nods. Misty then looks at Sonic.

“Well besides that, she’s dangerously underweight but she seems healthy. I have done some test and won’t get those results back for a couple of days. Besides that, all she needs is a hot meal, a hot shower and a good night rest.” Misty explains.

Sonic chuckles.

“Alright.” Sonic says. “Teagan, this is my twin sister, Sonette.” Sonic introduces.

Teagan looks at Sonette who walks over.

“Hello Teagan.” Sonette says. “When was the last time you had a hot shower?” Sonette asks.

“Since the war began.” Teagan confesses softly.

“Thought so, you’re coming with me. I have some clothes and we are going to have a real hot shower.” Sonette explains.

“That would be nice, these clothes are all falling apart.” Teagan whispers.

Sonette grabs Teagan’s scarf.

“But that.” Teagan quickly says.

“Sonic said you wear this as a hoodie and have it wrap around your mouth.” Sonette says.

Teagan nods.

“Don’t worry, nothing will happen to it.” Sonette says.

Teagan stands up, quickly grabbing her bags and bow.

“Well follow me.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods as Sonette starts walking. Teagan follows her.

“Don’t worry Teagan, I will look after you. I promise.” Sonette tells her.

“I see.” Teagan whispers.

They made it to the women’s showers. Teagan puts her bags, bow and scarf in a locker as Blaze the Cat walks over.

“So, this is Teagan, the girl I have heard about.” Blaze says.

“Yup, Teagan, this is Blaze.” Sonette introduces.

“Hi.” Teagan whispers.

“You’re Elyse’s sister.” Blaze says.

Teagan sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Blaze quickly apologises.

“It’s okay.” Teagan whispers.

“Come on, I bet you have missed a hot shower.” Blaze says.

Teagan nods. They walk to the showers and Teagan sighs.

“Clothes off, no need to be shy around us.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan sighs, then start taking her clothes off. Sonette hands Teagan everything she needs, and Teagan walk into a shower cubical. She puts the stuff on the shelf and turns on the water. Teagan flinches and smiles. Clean, hot water, something she has truly missed. Teagan quickly makes it the right temperature for her.

‘This is amazing.’ Teagan thinks, getting under the water.

“Great, isn’t it!” Sonette yells from the shower next to her.

Teagan smiles.

“Yeah!” Teagan yells.

Teagan then sighs.

‘This is great.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan shakes her head as she starts washing her body, then her hair. It has been a little over five years since she had this chance. All she had was small dirty, cold baths. She wasn’t going to waste it now. When she was done, she turns off the water and takes a deep breath. She felt so clean. Teagan turns around to see Sonette with a towel wrap around herself and holding another towel. Teagan walks over and Sonette who holds the towel out and Teagan takes it. Teagan quickly wraps it around herself.

“Well, how do you feel?” Sonette asks as Blaze walks over, also having a towel around herself.

“Better and very clean.” Teagan admits softly.

“Come on.” Sonette says.

Quickly getting dried and change into clean and new clothes, a deep red long sleeved shirt, black pants, white gloves and white socks. Teagan puts her old white joggers back one since they are kinda new anyway. She has only had them for a week. Teagan sighs as she grabs her left tail.

“How is it?” Sonette asks.

“It hurts.” Teagan whispers.

“What is it?” Blaze asks.

“It’s broken.” Teagan replies.

“Ouch, sorry to hear that.” Blaze apologises.

“Thanks, but don’t be. I messed up.” Teagan says.

“Well come on, let’s go and get something to eat.” Sonette says.

“Will there be many people there?” Teagan asks softly as she grabs her scarf.

“Maybe.” Sonette replies.

Teagan quickly puts her scarf on, then grabs her bags and puts them on.

“I’ll run ahead.” Blaze says.

Sonette nods and Blaze runs off. Teagan grabs her bow, putting it over her shoulder.

“After we eat, you might have to share my bed with me. We haven’t got you a room yet and you look exhausted.” Sonette explains.

Teagan nods.

“Come on.” Sonette says.

Teagan nods and the pair starts walking. Teagan looks at Sonette.

“By the way, thanks for the blueberries.” Sonette says.

Teagan chuckles.

“You’re welcome.” Teagan whispers.

Blaze then runs back.

“Not many people are here so we are fine.” Blaze says.

“Alright.” Sonette says.

They made it to the cafeteria, they grab something to eat and sat down. Teagan was surprised how much food there was.

“We have a lot of farms around the world.” Sonette says.

“Oh, I see.” Teagan whispers.

Sonette chuckles, seeing Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog.

“Rouge! Shadow!” Sonette calls.

The pair walks over and Sonette giggles.

“This is Teagan.” Sonette introduces.

“Elyse’s little sister huh.” Rouge says.

Teagan nods.

“Well, it’s good to see you.” Rouge then says.

“We have a meeting tomorrow. Make sure you bring Teagan along too.” Shadow tells her.

Sonette nods and Shadow walks off.

“He’s always like that.” Rouge says.

Teagan sighs.

“Well see you tomorrow.” Rouge says walking off.

Teagan starts eating.

‘These people are strange.’ Teagan thinks.

“Once we are done here, we can get some sleep.” Sonette says. “Heck, I’ll see if Sonic has found you your own room yet. He said he was going to do that while we shower. If he fails, you’re with me.” Sonette explains.

Teagan nods. Sonic then walks over.

“Thought you would be here.” Sonic says.

“And?” Sonette asks.

“You know how the room across from you is free.” Sonic says.

Sonette nods.

“Now it’s Teagan’s room.” Sonic tells them.

“Great, good work Sonic. I was getting a little worried.” Sonette says.

Sonic sighs.

“Thanks sis.” Sonic whispers.

“Anyway, let’s finish up here.” Sonette tells Teagan who nods.

Once they were done, they put their trays to the side and head off. Teagan was staying close to Sonette. After a while, the came to a life and head down. Teagan sighs.

“Relax.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods. When the life stops, Sonette shows Teagan to her room. It was a small room, all it had was a single bed, a table by the bed with a lamp, a desk and a chair. Teagan walks over and sits her bags and bow on the desk. Sonette walks over and Teagan looks over to see Sonette was holding out keys. Teagan takes them and sighs.

“These are to your new room. If you need anything, let me know, okay.” Sonette tells her. “I am right across the hall.” Sonette adds.

Teagan nods. Sonette walks off and closes the door behind her. Teagan looks around and sighs as she pulls out the photo of her and Elyse as well as Elyse’s letter. Teagan takes a deep breath.

‘Is this really what you wanted me to do sis?’ Teagan thinks, closing her eyes.


	12. The Meeting

**Tails: 13**  
**Jet: 19**  
 **Wave: 23**

Teagan wakes up to loud knocking. Teagan sits up and sighs as she stands up. She walks to her desk, quickly putting her scarf and bags on, then grabs her bow, throwing it over her shoulder. She yawns as she walks to the door, then opens it to see Sonic and Sonette. Teagan yawns again and sighs.

“You really like your stuff.” Sonic says smiling.

Teagan sighs.

“It’s okay, you can keep them.” Sonic assures her.

“Come on.” Sonette says.

They head off and Teagan kept her head down as they head to the lift. She was a little worried, but she followed the pair. She remembers something about a meeting. After a while, they came to a control room. They walk to the front to see Miles ‘Tails’ Prower, Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Shadow, Rouge and Silver waiting.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Tails asks.

“Yes Tails, we are.” Sonic replies.

“Alright, now our main mission is to find those Chaos Emeralds.” Shadow says.

“We haven’t even got one.” Tails says.

‘Chaos Emeralds.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan quickly opens her shoulder bag and carefully pulls out the blanket.

“What is it Teagan?” Sonic asks, walking over.

“Um...” Teagan whispers.

She quickly unwraps the emerald and everyone looks at her shock.

“A Chaos Emerald!” Tails cries.

Teagan wraps her arms around it and pulls it close.

“How did you find it?” Knuckles asks.

“When I was getting supplies in Eggman’s base in Station Square, in building two, I was working on my bombs, so I while I was working on it in one of Eggman’s labs. He had what I needed. It went off. A secret department opened in a wall and well, this was inside. It looked really important so, I grabbed it. Eggman seemed to be mad at me because I took it and when I heard a few people talking about the Chaos Emeralds, I thought this could be one.” Teagan explains.

Sonic chuckles.

“Now we have one Chaos Emerald.” Sonic says.

Teagan holds it out and Sonic grabs it as Shadow walks over. Sonic turns to face him and holds it out. Shadow chuckles, taking it.

“Good work Teagan.” Shadow says, walking off.

Sonic smiles.

“Yeah, we have been looking for the Chaos Emeralds for years with no luck. You’re amazing.” Sonic says.

Teagan sighs.

“Um, what are the Chaos Emeralds?” Teagan asks softly.

“You have no idea, do you?” Knuckles asks.

“No, I only took it because it looked important and I knew it would piss Eggman off.” Teagan admits.

Knuckles chuckles.

“That’s a good enough reason to take it.” Knuckles says.

“They are powerful gems and with all seven of them, we can stop Eggman. In saying that, Eggman used all the emeralds to start this war.” Sonic explains.

Sonette sighs.

“We need to get them back, all seven of them. We finally have one but Eggman will have the other six in safe and well-guarded locations. He might not have them all together in one.” Tails explains.

Teagan sighs, then nods.

“But we finally have one, we have to keep it safe.” Silver says.

“I’m sure Shadow is working on it.” Rouge says.

Rouge then walks over. Teagan looks at her. Rouge then quickly grabs an arrow and Teagan looks at her shock, then sighs.

“So, this is the famous arrow I have heard about.” Rouge says.

Tails walks over and Teagan sighs. Rouge hands the arrow to Tails.

“This is so cool. I haven’t seen anything like this before and they can take down all of Eggman’s robots and drones.” Tails says.

Teagan nods.

“So far, I haven’t found anything it can’t take down, yet.” Teagan whispers.

“And that bomb of hers.” Knuckles says.

“They are cool.” Sonic says.

Tails looks at Teagan. Teagan pulls out a bomb and holds it out. Tails smiles as he takes it.

“That thing takes down so many robots. It’s a life saviour.” Sonic says.

“You can say that again.” Knuckles says.

Teagan sighs. Sonic looks at her and smiles.

“I bet you are hungry, you want to get some breakfast.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods.

“Let’s go.” Sonette says walking off.

Teagan follows her with Sonic. Teagan looks at him, then at Sonette.

“Are you okay?” Sonette asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Teagan replies.

They slowly made their way to the cafeteria.

“Is there anything you need?” Sonic asks.

“I guess my tools and stuff from the basement. Maybe even more storage so I can make my gear, a real workbench.” Teagan replies.

“Of course. You had such a cool set up. I’ll see what I can do.” Sonic says. “I’m sure between Sonette and I, we can work something out.” Sonic explains.

“Yup.” Sonette then says.

Teagan smiles. They made it to the cafeteria, they grab a tray and sat down. Sonic sat across from Sonette and Teagan.

“When we are done here, we can work on doing your room up.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods.

“If there’s anything you want to be done, tell me.” Sonette tells her.

“I will, thanks.” Teagan whispers.

Then Tails joins them, sitting next to Sonic.

“Man, that bomb and arrow of yours is amazing. I haven’t seen anything like it before.” Tails says. “You are extremely talented.” Tails adds.

Teagan goes red, then looks down.

“Thanks.” Teagan whispers.

Tails smiles.

“Do you have any blueprints or anything?” Tails asks.

Teagan nods as she pulls her book. She holds it out and Tails grabs it, quickly he starts going through it.

“Wow! This is so cool.” Tails says.

“Hey Tails, you have room in that large workshop of yours for Teagan to have an area.” Sonic says.

“Of course, and you can come in anytime you need.” Tails says.

Sonic looks at Teagan.

“Since the room is so small, you wouldn’t have much room to move. If you share Tails’ workshop, you will have plenty of room to work and in your room, plenty of room to move around.” Sonic explains.

Teagan nods and Tails smile grew.

“It’s going to great working with you.” Tails says.

“Likewise.” Teagan whispers.

Sonette giggles and Teagan sighs as she looks away.

“What is it?” Sonic asks.

“Nothing.” Teagan replies.

She then sees William and smiles as he walks over, sitting next to Teagan.

“You look tired, didn’t you get enough sleep?” William asks.

Teagan sighs.

“Not really.” Teagan whispers.

“So, how’s the tail?” William asks.

“Broken.” Teagan whispers.

“You just have to be careful.” William tells her.

Teagan nods.

“So how long have you two known each other?” Sonic asks.

The pair looks at him.

“Around a year. I met him the day after Elyse left me. He was in troubled, Eggman’s robots had him surrounded and he was wounded.” Teagan explains.

“She’s a lifesaver.” William admits. “She has also helped me a lot when I was getting supplies. Plus, when we were on the run, she let us into her safe house.” William explains.

“I see.” Sonic says.

Teagan looks at William.

“How are the others?” Teagan asks.

William smiles as he looks at her.

“Great, they have been worried about you but are relief when I told them you are here.” William explains. “While I think of it, what are you going to do about your old home?” William asks.

“Clear it out, get my stuff here.” Teagan replies.

“And we do that when you finish eating.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods as she starts eating. They have a lot of work to do.


	13. Moving Out

**Rosie: 13**

Teagan was standing in front of her old house. With her is Sonic, Sonette, Tails and William. Teagan sighs, this was it. Teagan heads inside, pulling out her keys. She unlocks and opens her door. She heads downstairs and looks around. She sits her bags and bow on her workbench and sighs as William walks next to her.

“Are you okay?” William asks.

“Yeah, there should be suitcases upstairs. Can you empty the filing cabinets?” Teagan asks.

William nods and Teagan walks upstairs. She could see Sonic, Sonette and Tails looking around. Teagan walks into a bedroom to see three large suitcases on the bed. Teagan grabs them and head back down. She sits one on the bed and drops the other. Teagan opens the one on the bed to see three large bags. Teagan grabs them and sighs.

“You have a lot of stuff.” Sonette says.

Teagan nods, walking back to her workbench. She sits the bags on it and starts packing her tools and other stuff. She then stops to see Tails going through her scrap box.

“Do you use these for your bombs and arrows?” Tails asks.

“Yeah.” Teagan replies.

“I see.” Tails says.

Teagan sighs as she goes back to packing. Tails looks at her.

“Are you okay?” Tails asks worry.

“Yeah, never thought I would be leaving this place. I have been here for little over a year.” Teagan admits. “This was my home.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic sighs as he looks at Sonette. William sighs as he walks over, placing his hand on her shoulder. Teagan looks back and smiles.

“I’ll be fine. As much as I like this place, it isn’t safe here anymore. No, I’m doing the right thing.” Teagan says.

“That is true.” William says.

“Let’s keep packing.” Teagan says.

William nods and they got back to work. Tails looks at the box.

‘She can turn crap like this into weapons. Who is she?’ Tails thinks.

Tails grabs a bag and starts packing. Teagan smiles.

“Wow! You have a lot of bottled water!” Sonette yells.

William nods.

“That does sound like her. She drinks a lot of water.” William says.

William grabs one and walks to Teagan. Teagan looks as him as he opens the bottle.

“Thanks.” Teagan whispers, taking the water. “I feel like water is more important than food. After all, you can survive longer without food. Plus, here, finding clean water can be quite hard.” Teagan explains.

“That is true. Our group ran out of water a lot. I always managed to find Teagan who helped us out.” William says.

Teagan starts drinking the water as she kept packing. William goes back to packing. When they were done, they took everything outside. Teagan grabs her scarf and sighs. She takes a deep breath as she walks to the mailbox, putting the basement keys inside. Teagan looks at the house for the last time. She then walks up to the others.

“Ready?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods. After a while a ship lands and they head back. Once back at the base, they took everything to Tails and Teagan’s workshop and Teagan looks around. Across was a large desk with five computers and one either side there were large workbench. Teagan looks to the workbench on her left, it looks unused. Tails chuckles as he walks to the left workbench and Teagan follows.

“You can have this one. I’ll get you a large box for your scrap.” Tails says.

“Thanks Tails.” Teagan whispers.

Tails smiles and runs off. Teagan takes a deep breath as she looks at Sonic, Sonette and William who walks over.

“I think Tails is a little too excited about this.” Sonette says, looking at Sonic.

“Nah, he’s just happy to have a new friend.” Sonic says, walking to Teagan.

He sits the bags down and Sonette sighs as she walks over and sits the bags down.

“Alright, I have to bail. Got work to do. Stay out of trouble.” Sonic tells them.

He then runs off in a blur and Sonette sighs.

“That moron.” Sonette whispers. “Well take your time settling in, I am sure William and Tails will look after you. I’ll drop by later to check on you.” Sonette says.

Teagan nods.

“Okay, see you later.” Teagan whispers.

Sonette nods and walks off. Teagan takes a deep breath.

“You’ll be fine.” William says.

Then Tails walks back with Knuckles, who is carrying a large plastic tub, close behind. They walk over, and Knuckles sits the tub down at the end of the workbench.

“If you need another one, let me know.” Knuckles tells Teagan.

Teagan nods. Knuckles walks out. Teagan yawns as she starts unpacking. Tails runs to his computers. William helps Teagan. The work bench had two shelves under it. Teagan puts the water on the bottom, her tools, arrows and bombs on the top shelf. When she was done, she sat the pile of suitcases and bags next to the scrap box. Teagan then looks at her backpack, she didn’t have many arrows left. She looks at the top shelf and sighs. There weren’t many there either.

“What is it?” William asks.

“Need more arrows.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan sighs as she starts making more arrows. William walks to the side and watch. Tails looks back and smiles. Then Roise the Fox runs in.

“Miles, there you are.” Roise says, running over.

Roise then notices Teagan and William.

“Who are they?” Roise asks softly.

“Teagan Fox and William Fox. Two new members. Teagan is also Elyse’s little sister.” Tails introduces softly.

Roise looks at Teagan and sighs.

“I see.” Roise whispers.

“Come on.” Tails says.

The pair walks over, and Teagan looks over.

“Teagan, this is Roise.” Tails introduces.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Roise says.

“Likewise.” Teagan whispers.

Roise smiles.

“Your shy, aren’t you?” Roise asks.

Teagan looks away.

“Around new people she is.” William says, speaking up.

“That make sense. This must be kinda scary to her.” Roise says.

“A little.” Teagan admits softly.

Tails chuckles.

“You’ll be fine.” Tails says.

Teagan smiles and nods.

“One day at a time.” Roise adds.

Teagan nods as she went back to making the arrows.

“Making more arrows?” Tails asks.

Teagan nods.

“I’m running low and I hate running out.” Teagan says.

“We finally have a great weapon against Eggman.” Tails says, walking next to Teagan.

“Watch carefully.” Teagan tells her.

“Really?” Tails asks.

“Yup.” Teagan replies.

Tails smiles and nods.


	14. First Mission

Teagan finish making her arrows and a few more bombs. She looks at William who smiles. Tails and Roise left a while ago, Tails yelled he found something. Teagan yawns and sighs.

“You okay?” William asks.

“Yeah, making these sometimes takes a toll on me. Especially when I make a lot of them.” Teagan admits.

Teagan looks around.

“What is it?” William asks.

“Tails, I thought he would be back by now.” Teagan admits.

Teagan looks at him.

“One thing I have been wanting to ask, how did you meet Sonic?” William asks.

“Was thrown into the same cell as him.” Teagan replies.

William looks at her confuses, then shock.

“What? Don’t tell me you were captured by Eggman?” William says.

Teagan chuckles nervously.

“Okay, I won’t.” Teagan says.

William sighs.

“What did he want?” William asks.

“A red gem I stole from him. It turned out to be the red Chaos Emerald. After that, he talked about my bows and how interesting they were. He then...” Teagan explains, then trails off.

She sighs as she remembers that Eggman offered her to join him.

“He then what?” William asks worry.

“Eggman offered me to join him.” Teagan whispers.

William looks at her shock and Teagan sighs.

“He said, a woman with your talents and skills cannot be wasted. Join me and I can give you whatever you want.” Teagan explains. “You can’t bring back the dead though.” Teagan adds softly.

“Teagan.” William whispers.

“Don’t tell anyone, no one can find out.” Teagan tells him.

William nods.

“I promise, not a word.” William promises.

Then Tails runs in and Teagan looks at him as he runs over to the pair.

“Hey Teagan, are up for a mission?” Tails asks.

Teagan looks at William, then at Tails.

“Well yeah, I am.” Teagan says.

“Are you sure Teagan?” William asks worry.

Teagan nods, fixing her scarf and pulls it up as a hoodie. She then quickly puts her shoulder bag on, putting a few bombs in it and grabs her backpack, putting more arrows in. She then puts it on and grabs her bow as Sonette runs in.

“Teagan’s ready.” Tails says.

Sonette smiles as she runs over.

“Come on, you’re with me.” Sonette says.

Teagan nods and the pair run off.

“What are we doing?” Teagan asks.

“Eggman has a small outpost just outside of Station Square. Sonic and I want to take it down as well as find information. Rouge is going to join but we need a four-person team. With your arrows and skills, I wanted you to be the fourth member. I want to see you in action.” Sonette explains. “And so does Rouge.” Sonette adds.

Teagan nods.

“I see.” Teagan whispers.

“Well both Sonic and Knuckles have talked about how cool you are.” Sonette says.

“Cool?” Teagan whispers.

“Yeah, they both say you are strong, quick and never miss a target. I want to see that and see how your arrows and maybe, your bombs.” Sonette says.

“My bombs are a last resort, they are too dangerous.” Teagan admits.

“Huh?” Sonette says.

“Without the right chip, all communication will be knocked out. I was lucky to find the right chip that protects my communication devices, but they are rare. I haven’t seen one in years. They are one of Eggman’s creations too.” Teagan explains. “Plus, if we were in a ship, it will crash and that won’t end pretty.” Teagan adds.

Sonette sighs, then nods.

“Good point.” Sonette whispers

They met up with Sonic and Rouge.

“Ready?” Sonic asks.

“Yup, let’s go.” Sonette says.

They all start walking and Teagan sighs. She has a bad feeling.

“You okay Teagan?” Sonic asks.

“Yeah.” Teagan replies.

“Remember, no flying.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods

“I remember.” Teagan says. “Sadly.” Teagan mumbles.

Sonic chuckles. They made it to a small ship and head off. They made it to the drop off point and Teagan looks at Sonic and Sonette.

“Okay, let’s go.” Sonic says.

They start walking and Teagan sighs, looking at the night sky.

“What is it?” Rouge asks.

Teagan looks at her and smiles.

“Nothing, I love the night sky, that’s all.” Teagan replies.

Sonette chuckles and Teagan sighs as she drops back. They came to the late outpost and Teagan looks at it shock.

“Ooh, that’s what this place is.” Teagan says.

Sonic, Rouge and Sonette looks at Teagan.

“You’ve been here before.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods.

“Yeah, didn’t know what it was but he had some stuff I wanted here.” Teagan explains.

Teagan looks around.

“Come on.” Sonic says.

They head off and Teagan sighs, staying back. She then grabs her bow and an arrow just in case. Last time she was here, there were a lot of robots. Rouge looks back and smiles as she faces forward.

“Always good to be ready.” Rouge says.

“Yup.” Teagan says.

Sonic looks back and smiles. They came to a door and Teagan takes a deep breath.

“Okay, stay close.” Sonic says.

They head in and Teagan stays back, she wasn’t sure what to do. She normally does this alone.

“You okay back there?” Sonic asks.

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Teagan says.

They came to what looks like a control room. It was empty. Teagan follows Sonic to a computer.

“I thought this was an outpost.” Teagan says, putting the arrow away.

“It is.” Rouge says.

Teagan puts her bow over her shoulder and sits down at the computer. She hits a key to see it was locked.

“What the hell?” Sonette says

Teagan takes a deep breath as she takes her necklace off, sliding as USB out and plugs it into the computer. She then starts hacking the computer. Sonic looks at her shock.

“You didn’t say you know you can hack.” Sonic says.

“You never asked.” Teagan says.

She makes it into the system and sighs.

“Odd, Eggman has called all his robots from all of his outposts in Station Square.” Teagan says.

“Why?” Rouge asks.

“I don’t know yet.” Teagan whispers.

Sonette looks at Sonic.

“Maybe it’s because Teagan and I broke out.” Sonic says.

“No way.” Sonette says.

“No, he’s right. Eggman has tighten his security at his main base. All trains are going to be scan with heat signature cameras and all cargo checked properly. He is even going to make sure to have a list of prisoners, what they look like and name and double check it.” Teagan explains. “It’s not just here but Blue Ridge Zone, Emerald Hills Zone, Green Hills Zone, Lava Reef Zone, Oil Ridge and...” Teagan list, then sighs.

Sonic looks over.

“Sunset Hill Zone.” Sonic reads.

“Your home.” Sonette adds.

Teagan nods.

“Yeah.” Teagan whispers.

“We better go and report this, those bases have to be important if Eggman is protecting them.” Sonette says.

“He’s protecting something.” Sonic adds.

“Like, I don’t know, the Chaos Emeralds.” Rouge says.

Sonic and Sonette looks at her shock.

“That could be possible, but I can’t find out. Each base has its own system that leads to the main one. Only way to access it is from Eggman’s main computer in his base, here by the looks of things.” Teagan explains.

“Which is impossible.” Sonette adds.

“Then the only option is going to the base and hacking into it from a computer already in the system.” Teagan explains.

“Alright, that’s the plan.” Sonette says.

Teagan nods as she pulls her USB out and then slides it up, then yawns.

“We have to go, now.” Sonic tells them.

Without another word, Teagan quickly stands up and they head off. Teagan sighs as she puts her necklace on.

‘Something is wrong here, really wrong? This is all too easy. I’ll say something later.’ Teagan thinks.


	15. Family

**Lilith: 8  
Crystal: 26**

They made it back to the base and Teagan yawns.

“Come on Teagan.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods. They came to the control room and walk up to a man.

“Commander, we are back.” Sonic says.

“And?” the commander asks.

“Eggman has tighten his security at his main base at Station Square, abandoning all his outpost. He has also done this in Blue Ridge Zone, Emerald Hills Zone, Green Hills Zone, Lava Reef Zone, Oil Ridge and Sunset Hill. We believe Eggman is trying to protect something important such as the Chaos Emeralds. I believe we should check out the other bases.” Sonic explains.

The commander smiles.

“Alright, I’ll get teams onto it now. You four should rest.” the commander tells them.

Sonette looks at Teagan and smiles.

“Yes sir.” Sonette says.

Sonette grabs Teagan’s hand and starts walking, pulling Teagan along. Teagan didn’t fight. She yawns as they walk out.

“Any other skill you would like to share?” Sonette asks.

“I can build computers and know a lot of programming.” Teagan whispers.

“I see.” Sonette says.

“Mum!” a voice cries.

Teagan and Sonette stop, Sonette letting Teagan go as she turns around. Then Lilith the Hedgehog runs over.

“What is it Lilith?” Sonette asks.

‘Mum?’ Teagan thinks, scanning Lilith.

They look just like each other, but Lilith has red eyes.

“You promise more training today.” Lilith tells her.

Sonette sighs. She did, and she forgot all about it.

“Let me take Teagan to her room. She doesn’t know her way around.” Sonette tells her.

Lilith looks at Teagan, overlooking the fox when she ran over.

“Huh? Who are you?” Lilith asks.

“A new member, Teagan Fox.” Sonette introduces.

“Hi.” Teagan whispers.

“Teagan, this is my daughter, Lilith.” Sonette then introduces.

“Nice to meet you.” Lilith says.

Teagan nods as Sonic walks over.

“Uncle Sonic!” Lilith yells, giving him a hug.

Sonic chuckles as he wraps his arms around her.

“Hey Lilith, I hope you are staying out of trouble.” Sonic says.

“I am.” Lilith says.

Sonic lets her go and Lilith lets Sonic go, walking back. Teagan looks down and Sonic sighs.

‘That’s right, Teagan’s family are dead.’ Sonic thinks. “I’ll take Teagan to her room while you take care of Lilith.” Sonic tells his sister.

Sonette nods.

“Good idea.” Sonette says. “Come on Lilith.” Sonette then says.

“Yay!” Lilith shouts.

Teagan looks up as Sonette and Lilith walks off. Sonic looks at Teagan who yawns.

“Come on.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods and the pair starts walking. She was so tired. Teagan looks at Sonic.

“You don’t have any family left, do you?” Sonic asks.

Teagan looks away.

“I see, I’m sorry for asking.” Sonic apologises.

“It’s fine, Elyse was the last.” Teagan says.

“How did they die?” Sonic asks. “You don’t have to answer.” Sonic quickly says.

Teagan sighs.

“It’s fine.” Teagan whispers. “My biological family were killed when I was little in a car crash. There were my parents, two older brothers and a younger sister. I was staying with Elyse when that happened. They took me in. She was like an adopted sister me as well as Crystal.” Teagan explains.

Sonic looks at her shock, then chuckles as he grabs her hand.

“That’s right! Now I remember.” Sonic says.

He starts running, dragging Teagan along. Teagan did her best to keep up They made it to the medical wing and Teagan sighs, then goes into shock, seeing Crystal the Rabbit and Oscar the Chao. Sonic lets Teagan go and walks away as Crystal looks over. Crystal smiles as she runs over.

“Teagan!” Crystal cries, giving the fox a hug.

Teagan wraps her arms around Crystal tight.

“I just heard you came in and read your file. Thank goodness you’re okay. I have been so worried.” Crystal says.

“I’m sorry.” Teagan cries.

“I know. It’s okay now. It’s over.” Crystal assures her.

Teagan buries her face into Crystal’s shoulder.

“I thought you were dead. I thought I was alone.” Teagan cries.

Crystal sighs.

“I know.” Crystal whispers. “Elyse told me what you two have been through, what you have done.” Crystal says.

Crystal lets Teagan go who looks up. Crystal smiles as she places her hands on Teagan’s cheeks.

“You look like you haven’t had a good sleep in a while.” Crystal says.

“I haven’t.” Teagan whispers.

“Go and get some rest. I’ll find your room and check on you soon.” Crystal tells her.

Teagan shakes her head as she lets Crystal go and place her hands on Crystal’s. Crystal giggles.

“You’re still the same Teagan. It’s okay.” Crystal assures her.

Teagan sighs.

“Come on Teagan.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods as her arms drop to her side and Crystal pulls her hand back.

“Go on.” Crystal tells her.

Teagan follows Sonic.

“Thank you.” Teagan whispers.

“You’re welcome.” Sonic says.

They made it to Teagan’s room. Teagan walks in and turns around.

“Rest up Teagan, you’ve earned it.” Sonic says.

Teagan smiles and nods. Sonic walks off and Teagan closes the door. She walks to her desk and sits her bags under it. She then walks to her bed and lies down, closing her eyes and falls asleep. She wakes up to loud knocking. Teagan moans as she sits up. The door open and Teagan smiles, seeing Crystal, who has a tray, and Oscar.

“Sorry to wake you.” Crystal apologises, walking in.

She closes the door behind her and Oscar flies over to Teagan.

“It’s okay.” Teagan whispers.

Crystal walks over and sits the try on Teagan’s lap.

“I thought you might be hungry. Heard you didn’t get a chance to eat after your last mission. It’s important to eat to keep your strength up.” Crystal says.

Teagan nods as she starts eating. Crystal sighs.

“When I saw Elyse a year ago, I couldn’t believe it. I thought you two were dead. She explained to me what happened and that you were still out there. I was worried. The city is dangerous, and you were alone out there.” Crystal explains.

Teagan sighs.

“I’m glad you are here now. I got the look of your blood results, everything looks good and you seem healthy. You are very lucky. Just a broken tail.” Crystals tells her.

“I see.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan sighs.

“I miss Elyse.” Teagan whispers.

“I know you do.” Crystal says. “I do too.” Crystal whispers.

“Chao chao.” Oscar says softly.

They then hear a knock on the door.

“It’s unlock.” Teagan says.

The door open and Rosie walks in.

“Sorry but Miles-I mean Tails, would like to see you Teagan.” Rosie tells her.

Teagan looks down to see she was finish eating. Crystal grabs the tray.

“Go on.” Crystal tells her.

Crystal walks off with Oscar close behind. Teagan quickly gets up and walks over.

“Come on.” Rosie says.

Teagan nods and the pair heads off.


	16. Sunset Hill

They made it to the workshop to see Tails with Sonette, Sonic and Knuckles. Sonette smiles as Rosie and Teagan walks over.

“Good, you’re here.” Tails says.

Teagan sighs.

“We have another mission. We are heading to Sunset Hill.” Sonic tells Teagan.

Teagan sighs, then nods.

“You okay Teagan?” Sonette asks worry.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Teagan replies. “So, what’s the plan?” Teagan asks.

“You and Sonette will come from the south while Sonic and Knuckles will come in from the north. Once in, you need to hack into the system to find a Chaos Emerald.” Tails explains.

“Got it?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Sonette says.

Teagan looks at her and nods.

“Come on, let’s get your gear.” Sonette says, walking off.

Teagan follows.

“You okay?” Sonette asks.

“Yeah, haven’t been to Sunset Hill, home, since the war started.” Teagan admits.

Sonette sighs, remembering what Sonic told her.

“Look, if you want to run off after the mission, you can.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan looks at her confuse, then sighs. Her family.

“Yeah, I will.” Teagan whispers. “If the cemetery is still there.” Teagan adds.

Sonette looks at her shock, then sighs.

‘Didn’t even think about that.’ Sonette thinks.

They made it to their rooms. Teagan walks into hers and checks everything. She has enough. She puts her bags on and grabs her bow. She quickly puts it over her shoulder as she walks out to see Sonette waiting. Sonette smiles as Teagan closes the door.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Sonette asks.

“No.” Teagan replies. “Let’s go.” Teagan then says.

Sonette chuckles as she starts walking with Teagan.

“It is a bit like that.” Sonette says

“I’m worried.” Teagan admits.

“Stay close to me, okay.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods. They met up with Sonic and Knuckles.

“You girls ready?” Sonic asks.

“As ready as we will ever be.” Sonette says.

“Sorry girls, we are short on people and we need to check this place out.” Sonic tells them.

“I know, let’s go.” Sonette says.

Sonic, Knuckles and Sonette starts walking.

“Teagan!” a voice calls before Teagan could start walking.

Teagan turns around as William runs over.

“Will.” Teagan whispers.

“Are you going out?” William asks.

Teagan nods as Max walks over.

“Leave her alone William. We also have a mission to do too.” Max tells him.

William sighs.

“Be careful.” Teagan tells them.

William smiles, then nods.

“You too.” Max says.

“Teagan!” they hear Sonette call.

“Go.” Max tells her.

Teagan nods, then runs off. She caught up to Sonette, Sonic and Knuckles who have stop to wait for her.

“Sorry.” Teagan whispers.

“It’s okay.” Sonic says.

“Friends, right?’ Knuckles asks.

Teagan nods.

“Anyway, let’s go.” Sonic says.

They start walking and Teagan sighs.

“What is it?” Sonette asks.

“Nothing, sorry.” Teagan replies softly.

Sonette smiles. They made it to their ship and head to Sunset Hill. Teagan was a little nervous, though she is trying to hide it. Sonette and Teagan were dropped off at their spot first, then started making their way.

“You know you can talk to me, right.” Sonette says.

Teagan sighs.

“Yeah, I do.” Teagan whispers.

“Just take things slow, you’ll get used to it.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan smiles and nods.

“Yeah, I guess I will.” Teagan whispers.

They then stop, hearing footsteps and Sonette sighs. Teagan grabs her bow and an arrow. They quickly moved and hide behind a fallen tree.

“We have to be careful.” Sonette tells Teagan.

_“Sonette, Teagan, I don’t know about you two, but we have a lot of patrols here.” Sonic says, his voice coming from the communication device._

“Yeah, we do too. Be careful boys.” Sonette tells them.

_“You too girls.” Sonic says._

“Let’s keep moving.” Sonette says.

Teagan nods and the pair start walking, taking out any robots in their way. They made it into the base and start looking around.

“What are you looking for?” Sonette asks.

“A lab.” Teagan replies.

“Why?” Sonette asks.

“You’ll see.” Teagan whispers.

After a while, they came to an empty room.

“Is this a lab?” Sonette asks, seeing a range of cabinets filled with strange stuff.

Teagan nods as she walks to the computer. Sonette starts looking around.

“What are these for?” Sonette asks.

“From what I heard and saw when I was captured by Eggman, experiments.” Teagan says.

Sonette gasps in horror and Teagan sighs.

“That man has gone too far.” Sonette says.

“Can I ask something?” Teagan asks.

“Of course.” Sonette replies, walking over to Teagan.

“Why haven’t you found any of the Chaos Emeralds. I found one from dump luck but if you really looked, you could’ve found it. So why has it taken you years to find just one?” Teagan asks.

Sonette sighs.

“We’ve been unlucky. We have come close so many times but Eggman always outsmarted us and we lost a lot of good people. Plus, for the first two years, Eggman was coming down on us hard. We barely had a break, plus building Sanctuary, that took us awhile.” Sonette explains.

“Sanctuary?” Teagan whispers.

“The place we keep those who aren’t fight. We have a large one hidden well.” Sonette says. “I’ll tell you more later.” Sonette adds.

Teagan nods.

“Eggman has a Chaos Emerald here. I’ll open the department. It’s behind this computer.” Teagan explains.

Sonette smiles. The department open and Teagan sighs as she sees the yellow Chaos Emerald, like with the red it was in a glass cylinder. Teagan stands and grabs it, pulling it out. Then an alarm went off.

“Huh, an alarm. Should have saw that.” Teagan says as she puts the emerald in her bag.

“We have to move.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan quickly grabs her bow as the pair start running, Sonette leading the way.

“This way!” Sonette yells.

Then a large door drops between the pair. Teagan slams her hands on it.

“Teagan! Damnit!” Sonette yells.

“Run! I’ll find another way out!” Teagan yells.

“Be careful!” Sonette tells her.

“I will, you too!” Teagan yells.

She starts running with her bow held tight in her hand, there has to be another way out. There just has to be. She won’t be captured by Eggman again.

_“Sonette, Teagan, where are you? Knuckles and I made it out.” Sonic says._

_“I’m almost out, but Teagan and I, we got separated.” Sonette says._

_“Teagan, will you be okay?” Sonic asks._

“Yeah.” Teagan replies.

Teagan sighs. Taking out anything in her way, Teagan made it out and looks around. She knows where she is. Teagan starts running.

“I’m out, catch up with you later.” Teagan says.

_“Teagan, wait-” Sonic starts._

Teagan quickly turned the off her device, cutting Sonic off _._

‘Sorry Sonic but I have to do this.’ Teagan thinks.

It didn’t take her long till she came to the cemetery. It looked like there was a fire burnt everything, but it looked untouched. Teagan takes a deep breath as she heads to her family’s grave. She found them and takes a deep breath.

‘Mum, dad, Kai, Cullum, Sally.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan takes a deep breath.

“Thank goodness you aren’t here to see this. The world has gone to shit.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan sighs.

‘What the hell am I doing?’ Teagan thinks.

She then hears footsteps, so she quickly turns around, grabbing an arrow to see Sonic, Sonette and Knuckles.

“So, you come here. This must be your family.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods as she relaxes, putting her arrow away.

“My parents, older brothers and younger sister.” Teagan whispers. “They are still here. Safe.” Teagan adds softly.

“You okay?” Sonette asks.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Teagan whispers, looking back.

“Do you need a moment?” Sonette asks.

Teagan looks forward and shakes her head.

“No, I just needed to see if they were okay.” Teagan whispers.

Sonette nods and they head off. Teagan takes a deep breath.

“I told Sonic we found an emerald, lets head home.” Sonette says.

“Yeah and put it with the other emerald.” Sonic adds.

Teagan nods.


	17. William

When they made it back they were greeted by Shadow and Rouge.

“Heard you found an emerald.” Rouge says.

Teagan pulls out the Chaos Emerald and holds it out. Shadow takes it and smirks.

“Good work.” Shadow says walking off.

“We also found a Chaos Emerald, the blue one. Silver and his group found the white one, so we now have four Chaos Emeralds. The others were nothing but mines, power plants but we got a lot of good intel from them.” Rouge explains.

Rouge then chuckles.

“You join Teagan and we get four emeralds and a chance to hit Eggman back hard. I see this has been a great couple of days.” Rouge says.

Rouge then walks off and Teagan sighs.

“She’s right.” Sonic says.

“We’re lucky to have you Teagan.” Sonette adds.

Teagan looks at the pair, then away. Then Max runs over.

“Thought I saw you here.” Max says. “You might want to come with me.” Max tells her.

Teagan sighs, then nods and the pair heads off.

“Where did you go on your mission?” Max asked.

“Sunset Hill.” Teagan replies. “You?” Teagan asks.

“Blue Ridge Zone. Eggman has a huge mining operation there, destroying the whole zone getting anything he can get his hands on.” Max explains.

“That explains why he put all his robots in that zone on high alert. Must be one of his main mines.” Teagan whispers.

“That’s what we all believe.” Max says.

Teagan sighs.

“Where are we going?” Teagan asks.

“The medical wing, William got hurt and I need you to beat him up.” Max explains.

Teagan takes a deep breath. They made it to the medical wing and Max leads Teagan to William’s bed. They saw William talking to Misty.

“I’m sorry.” William apologises.

“Be more careful.” Misty tells him.

“Yeah, you idiot.” Max says.

William looks over and sighs.

“Why did you get Teagan?” William whispers.

“I have a report to do, make sure he stays in bed.” Misty says.

“We will.” Max says.

Misty walks off and Teagan sighs as she takes her bags and bow off, sitting them on the floor at the foot of the bed and out of the way.

“How was your mission?” William asks.

“Alright, we found the yellow Chaos Emerald.” Teagan replies as she walks to the chair at the side of the bed.

“Wow, that’s great.” William says.

Teagan nods as she sits down.

“I’ll be back.” Max says.

Max walks off and Teagan yawns.

“Are you okay?” William asks.

“Just tired.” Teagan replies. “So how the hell did you get hurt?” Teagan asks.

“I wasn’t paying attention and was shot.” William whispers.

Teagan sighs.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Teagan whispers.

William chuckles as Blaze walks over.

“Ah, Miss Blaze.” William whispers.

“William, how are you feeling?” Blaze asks.

“I’m fine, sorry. I should have been more careful” William apologies.

“Be more careful from now on.” Blaze tells him.

William nods. Blaze then looks at Teagan who smiles.

“Heard your team find another Chaos Emerald.” Blaze says.

Teagan nods.

“With Shadow’s and Silver’s emeralds plus your two that gives is four. A huge jump since we have been looking for them for the last three years.” Blaze explains.

William smiles as he looks at Teagan.

“That’s good to know. Not many left.” Teagan whispers.

Blaze smiles.

“Well, take it easy.” Blaze tells her.

Teagan nods and Blaze walks off. Teagan then looks at William.

“What?” Teagan whispers.

“Nothing.” William says. “I have a good feeling we can win this war.” William admits.

“Win?” Teagan whispers.

“I know you believe otherwise and don’t fully trust the Freedom Fighters, but things are looking up.” William explains.

Teagan sighs.

“You’ll see it soon.” William tells her.

Teagan smiles and nods. Then Sonette walks over.

“There you are.” Sonette says.

Teagan nods.

“Come on, I am sure you are hungry.” Sonette says.

Teagan looks at William.

“Talk to you later. You look tired as well. Get some rest.” William tells her.

Teagan nods as she stands up and grabs her gear.

“Stay in bed, idiot.” Teagan tells him.

William chuckles and nods.

“Of course.” William whispers.

Sonette starts walking and Teagan follows. Teagan the runs up next to Sonette.

“Is there anything going on between you and William?” Sonette asks.

“Me and William?” Teagan whispers.

“Yeah, are you two dating?” Sonette asks.

Teagan goes red.

“Dating!? No!” Teagan yells.

Sonette giggles.

“But you do like him. You’re all red.” Sonette says.

Teagan sighs.

“Shut up.” Teagan whispers.

“Come on.” Sonette says.

“No, drop it.” Teagan tells her.

After getting something to eat, the pair head to their room.

“Okay, I won’t bring William up again.” Sonette says.

“Why do you think we are dating?” Teagan asks softly.

“The way you two look and speak at each other.” Sonette says.

Teagan sighs.

“I know you like him.” Sonette says.

Teagan takes a deep breath.

“After Elyse left, it got lonely really quickly, so when I first saved him, it was nice to have someone around. After that, every time we met, it was nice. I didn’t feel alone.” Teagan explains. “It hurt, being alone. I hated it so much, but I was always too scared to join his group.” Teagan adds softly.

“Teagan.” Sonette says worry.

“I’m tired.” Teagan whispers.

“I know.” Sonette says.

They made it to their room. Before Teagan could walk into her room, Sonette quickly places her hand on Teagan’s shoulder. Teagan looks back. Sonette smiles.

“You did great today Teagan. You should take it easy tomorrow and relax.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods.

“Okay.” Teagan whispers.

Sonette lets Teagan go who walks into her room. Teagan sighs as she drops her bags and bow by her desk.

‘Take it easy? What do I do?’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan sighs as she walks to the bed and lies down, closing her eyes.

‘I’ll just drop by and check on William. He’s an idiot.’ Teagan thinks.


	18. Love?

Teagan moans as she slowly opens her eyes and sighs. She sits up and yawns. She then sighs, thinking about what Sonette said yesterday.

‘Do I love William? I mean, being with him makes me happy. Is this love? What is love?’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan then goes red, remembering when she broke down and William held her in his arm. Teagan shakes her head and sighs as she gets up. She heads out, locking her door behind her. She heads straight to the medical wing to check on William. She has nothing else to do. When she got there, she saw William sitting and alone. William smiles, seeing Teagan.

“Hey Teagan.” William greets. “Do you feel better?” William asks.

“A little.” Teagan replies as she sits down.

“What is it?” William asks worry.

“Still getting use to this place.” Teagan admits.

“It does take time.” William admits.

“Chao chao!” a voice shouts.

Teagan looks over as Oscar flies over. Teagan chuckles as she grabs the small chao.

“Where did that thing come from?” William asks.

“This is Oscar and he isn’t a thing.” Teagan tells him, rubbing Oscar’s forehead.

She then looks over as Crystal walks over.

“So that’s why he flew off.” Crystal says.

“Hey Crystal.” Teagan says.

“How are you feeling?” Crystal asks.

“I’m fine.” Teagan replies. “Sonette told me to take it easy and to relax.” Teagan admits.

“Good, I’ll see you around.” Crystal says walking off.

Oscar flies after her and Teagan leans back.

“Friend?” William asks.

“Adopted sister acutely.” Teagan says.

William looks at her shock and Teagan smiles.

“Wow, that’s great.” William says.

Teagan chuckles.

“Yeah, after the news about Elyse, I thought I was alone.” Teagan admits.

“I know, and that letter broke you.” William says.

Teagan sighs.

“Yeah, it did.” Teagan whispers.

William sighs as he places his hand over his wound. Teagan looks at him worry.

“Are you okay? Are you in pain?” Teagan asks, quickly standing up.

“I’m fine.” William quickly says, looking at Teagan.

Teagan sighs as she walks right next to the bed.

“What is it?” Teagan asks.

“Do you remember the day we met?” William asks.

Teagan looks at him confuse, then nods.

“Yeah, you were wounded and surrounded by robots. You were lucky I was in the area.” Teagan explains.

William smiles.

“I thought I was a goner. I was so scared.” William admits.

William takes a deep breath aa he takes Teagan’s hand. Teagan looks at him shock as she blushes.

“You’re so cute when you blush.” William says.

Teagan quickly looks away.

“I love you Teagan.” William says.

Teagan looks at him shock as she goes bright red. William kiss the back of Teagan’s hand. Teagan sighs as she looks down.

“I... I feel the same way.” Teagan admits.

William pulls Teagan close, then quickly place his hand on her check and pulls her into a kiss. Teagan slowly relaxes into the kiss. William breaks it and sighs.

“Took me too long to make this move.” William admits.

“Damn straight it did.” the pair heard Max say.

They look over to see him and Teagan took a couple of steps back. William chuckles nervously as he starches the back of his head.

“Ha, hey Max. How long were you standing there?” William asks sheepishly.

“Long enough.” Max replies, walking to the foot of the bed. “It is about time, loser.” Max says.

William looks at Teagan who sits back down. William then quickly looks at Max.

“Why are you here anyway Max? Don’t you anything better to do?” William asks.

“One, checking on my best friend and two, looking for Teagan.” Max replies.

Teagan looks at him as she stands up.

“Sonette is looking for you. I said I knew where you were, having a feeling you were here, and she asked me to bring you to the cafeteria.” Max explains.

“Go on.” William tells Teagan.

Teagan nods as she walks over to Max and the pair starts walking. Max sighs.

“It is about time William told you the truth on how he feels. All he could talk about was you every time he saw you.” Max admits.

Teagan sighs.

“You’ll be fine.” Max tells her.

Teagan looks at him shock.

“By the looks of your face, you’ve never been kissed before let alone in a relationship before.” Max says.

“Is it that obvious?” Teagan asks.

“To me, yeah, it is.” Max replies.

“I see.” Teagan whispers.

The pair made it to the cafeteria, Max walks off while Teagan walks to Sonette who is with Roise and Amy. Sonette quickly stands up as Teagan walks over.

“There you are.” Sonette greets. “Have you had something to eat?” Sonette then asks.

Teagan shakes her head.

“Go on.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods as she walks off. She grabs a tray and walks back, sitting down next to Sonette.

“How’s William?” Sonette asks.

“He’s fine.” Teagan replies.

“Are you two dating?” Amy asks.

“Amy!” Sonette yells.

“He kissed me earlier and told me he loved me.” Teagan confesses.

Sonette, Amy and Roise looks at her shock. Teagan starts eating.

“What? So, you two are dating now!” Amy says as Rouge and Blaze walks over.

“Who?” Rouge asks.

“Teagan and William.” Roise replies.

“Aw, that’s cute.” Rouge says.

“Come on, we’re going for a shower after this.” Sonette tells Teagan.

Teagan nods. After eating, the girls grab some clean clothes and went for a hot shower. The girls talked about their mission they went on yesterday. Teagan stayed quiet. They were all getting dress. Sonette looks at Teagan.

“What is it Teagan?” Sonette asks.

Teagan looks at her.

“You have barely talked. What is it?” Sonette asks.

“It’s nothing.” Teagan whispers.

“Lies.” Amy says.

“It’s okay, you can talk to us.” Blaze assures her.

Teagan sighs.

“Growing up, the other kids always picked on me. Call me names. I never fitted in anywhere. And, well, I’m not sure...” Teagan explains but trails off

“You aren’t sure what William sees in you.” Sonette says.

Teagan looks at her.

“All of you.” Teagan whispers.

“When I look at you I see a smart and strong woman, I’m sure William sees the same.” Sonette says.

“As well as cute.” Rouge adds.

“Come on, let’s show you around. You need to know your way around.” Sonette says.

“Sounds like fun.” Roise says.

“Let’s go.” Amy says.

Teagan nods and they head off. Teagan looks at the others and smiles. For the first time in years she felt like everything was going to be okay.


	19. One Month Later

Teagan wakes up to loud knocking. Teagan moans as she gets up and sighs.

“Okay I’m up!” Teagan yells.

“Good, let’s go and get breakfast!” she heard Sonette yell.

Teagan puts her shoes on and stands up as she grabs her scarf. She walks to the door and opens it. Sonette smiles and Teagan yawns.

“Come on.” Sonette says.

Teagan nods and the pair heads off. After breakfast, Teagan heads to the workshop to make more arrows. She is running low after the few missions she went on. It has been a crazy month. She then hears the door open, so she looks back to see William. William walks over.

“William.” Teagan greets.

“I just to the all-clear to go on missions.” William says.

“That’s good.” Teagan says.

William nods. Teagan goes back to work and William smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist.

“I’m trying to work here.” Teagan says.

“I know.” William says.

“You are such a pain.” Teagan says.

William chuckles.

“I know.” William says. “Do you think you will have to go on a mission today?” William asks.

“No idea.” Teagan replies. “Why?” Teagan asks.

“No reason.” William replies, letting her go.

William walks to the side of the workbench.

“Man, it has been a crazy month.” William says.

“That is true.” Teagan says.

William sighs.

“Why don’t you take it easy today and get some rest?” Teagan suggests.

“No way, I have rested enough.” William says.

“Are you sure?” Teagan asks.

William smiles.

“Yeah, I am.” William replies. “Don’t worry.” William adds.

They then hear the door open, so they quickly look over to see Sonette.

“There you are Teagan.” Sonette says smiling.

“Where else would I be?” Teagan asks.

“The moon for all I know.” Sonette jokes.

Teagan chuckles.

“How can I help you Sonette?” Teagan asks.

“Well since William is here too, I need you two with me. Eggman is moving his fleet and it’s going to go over Desert Palace Zone. We need to see we can take down his fleet.” Sonette explains. “It is extremely risky.” Sonette warns them.

“When do we head out?” Teagan asks.

“In 30, finish making your arrows.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods and William sighs.

“I’m in.” William says.

“Alright, I’ll let Sonic know.” Sonette says, running off.

“I better get ready. Be right back.” William says, running off.

Teagan takes a deep breath as she makes as many arrows as she can. This sounds like a big mission. She was a little worry. She knows it is going to be hot. Not much she can to do about that. When she was done, she packs her bags and puts them on. She then fixes her scarf and turns around as William runs in.

“Ready?” William asks.

Teagan nods and the pair heads off. They found Sonette with Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver and Shadow.

“You two ready?” Sonette asks.

Teagan nods and Sonic chuckles.

“Alright, let’s go.” Sonic says.

They head off and William looks at Teagan who was fixing her scarf.

“You okay?” William asks softly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Teagan replies softly.

William smiles. They came to their ship and head to the drop off zone in Desert Palace Zone. Teagan sighs, it was hot. Teagan looks up, Eggman’s fleet wasn’t here yet.

“Okay, Teagan, William, with me.” Sonette says.

Teagan nods and the trio walks off. Teagan sighs.

“Sorry Teagan, I bet you are cooking in that.” Sonette says.

“Not the first time, I’ll be fine.” Teagan says.

The trio stops and Sonette sighs.

“Something is wrong here.” Sonette says.

Sonette pulls out her communication device.

“Sonic, something doesn’t sit right with me. Stay on high alert, just in case.” Sonette tells him.

_“Got it sis. I was thinking the same thing. I have everyone on high alert already. Get back here.” Sonic explains._

“On it bro.” Sonette says.

Teagan looks at the sky to see a large fleet.

“Sonette.” Teagan says.

Sonette looks over and sighs.

“Let’s move.” Sonette says.

Teagan and William nods and they head off. Teagan grabs her bow and an arrow, getting ready for a fight. They then stop as a large group of robots lands in front of them. Teagan quickly turns around to see more robots. They were surrounded.

“Sonic, could use some help.” Sonette says as they start fighting.

_“A little busy.” Sonic says._

“Looks like we got no choice but to take then on.” William says.

“Seems that way.” Sonette says.

“Very well.” Teagan says. 

Teagan jumps back as a robot with a bladed weapon goes to stab her, but it cuts her right shoulder. Teagan gasps in pain as she destroys the robot. William looks back and goes into shock, seeing the blood. They took down the last of the robots and Teagan looks at her right shoulder. William walks over and grabs it.

“You’re hurt.” Sonette whispers shock.

“It’s fine, just a small cut.” Teagan says.

“It needs wrapping.” William says.

Teagan sighs as she grabs a small piece of metal from a destroyed robot and cuts the sleeves off her long sleeve shirt. Sonette chuckles as she walks over and uses one of the sleeves to wrap around Teagan’s wound.

“Better?” Sonette asks.

“A lot.” Teagan says as she drops the other sleeve.

“Let’s go, Sonic and the others could need our help.” Sonette says.

The trio runs off. They made it back to see the others in trouble. They quickly help take the robots out. When they were all gone, Sonic sighs as he looks at the sky. The last of Eggman’s ships flew over them.

“Damnit! Eggman was ready for us.” Sonic says.

“A mission fail.” Tails whispers.

“At least we are all alive.” Silver says.

Sonic looks at Teagan who was looking at the sky. He the notices the wrap around her arm.

“Oi Teagan, are you okay?” Sonic asks worry.

Teagan looks at him and nods.

“Yeah, just a small cut. Nothing to worry about. I’m fine.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic sighs as he looks at everyone.

“Come on, let’s head back and report.” Sonic says. “Teagan, straight to the medical wing.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods and they got onto the ship and head back home.


	20. Hurt

They made it back to the base and Teagan sighs. She heads off to get treated before either William, Sonette or Sonic lose it.

‘Crystal is going to be mad.’ Teagan thinks.

She makes it the medical wing to be greeted by Crystal who smiles. Teagan chuckles nervously and Crystal looks at her worry, then saw the red cloth wrapped around her right shoulder.

“I kinda got hurt.” Teagan whispers.

Crystal sighs.

“Come on.” Crystal says.

Teagan follows her to a bed.

“Sit down and wait here.” Crystal tells her.

Crystal walks off and Teagan sighs as she sits her bags onto the floor and sits down. Crystal then comes back with a tray. Crystal sits it down and unwraps Teagan’s shoulder.

“Doesn’t look deep, that’s good.” Crystal says.

“It’s fine.” Teagan assures her.

“Still needs cleaning and wrapping.” Crystal says as she grabs what she needs.

Teagan looks away and Crystal giggles.

“Still hate this part?” Crystal asks.

Teagan sighs.

“Yeah.” Teagan whispers.

“Cute as ever.” Crystal says.

Teagan growls and Crystal giggles as she starts cleaning Teagan’s wound.

“It is nice to know you haven’t changed much.” Crystal admits. “Still as childish as ever.” Crystal adds.

Teagan smiles.

“That’s good to know.” Teagan admits softly.

Then Sonette and Sonic walks over.

“How is she doc?” Sonic asks.

“She’s fine, it’s a small cut.” Crystal replies.

“Is she still on active duty?” Sonette asks.

“Yup, she just needs to take it easy. Try not to overdo it. As I said, it’s a small wound. Nothing to be too worry about as long as she keeps it clean and so it doesn’t get infected.” Crystal explains.

Sonette smirks.

“That’s good to hear.” Sonette says.

“You will be taking it easy for a while.” Sonic tells Teagan.

Teagan nods.

“Well, you have the rest of the day off.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan smiles and nods and Sonic walks off. Sonette yawns and sighs.

“It’s late, when you are done here we will grab something to eat.” Sonette says.

“Sounds like a plan.” Teagan says.

Crystal finishes up cleaning and wraps Teagan’s shoulder up.

“And done.” Crystal says as she walks back.

Teagan stands up and grabs her bags.

“I’ll see you later Crystal.” Teagan says.

“Yes, you will.” Crystal says.

“Let’s go.” Sonette says.

Teagan nods and the pair heads off. They head straight to the cafeteria and grabs a tray of food. They then sit down and Sonette yawns. Teagan giggles.

“I am so tired.” Sonette whispers.

Teagan sighs, she was feeling a little tired too.

“Let’s quickly have this and go to bed.” Teagan suggests.

Sonette smiles and nods.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Sonette agrees.

The pair start eating.

“Are you sure that wound is fine? I know Crystal said it was small, but wouldn’t it hurt when you use your bow?” Sonette asks.

“Not really, didn’t hurt today after I got it. I’m sure it will be fine, but if it does get worse I’ll let you know.” Teagan explains.

Sonette smiles.

“You better.” Sonette says. “You won’t like it when I’m mad.” Sonette warns her.

Teagan chuckles, then nods. After they were done, they put their trays in the dirty pile and walks out.

“Alright, I have to find my daughter before I can go to bed. See you tomorrow.” Sonette says.

Teagan nods and Sonette runs off.

“Teagan!” a voice yells.

Teagan looks over to see William who runs over.

“Oh, hey Will, I was just about to go to bed.” Teagan tells him.

The pair starts walking and William sighs.

“How’s the shoulder?” William asks.

“Fine, just a small cut.” Teagan replies.

“Are you off active duty?” William asks.

“Nope.” Teagan replies.

“What?” William says shock.

“Crystal says I’ll be fine as long as I take it easy and keep it clean, make sure it doesn’t get infected. I promise Sonette if it gets worse I’ll let her know.” Teagan explains.

William sighs and Teagan looks at him worry.

‘Is he mad at me?’ Teagan thinks.

They made it to Teagan’s room, no one spoke for the rest of the way. They walk in and William closes the door, locking.

“Take yourself off duty till you’re healed.” William tells her.

“What? No.” Teagan tells him.

“Damnit Teagan, just do it!” William tells her.

“I said no! You can’t boss me around and tell me what I can or can’t do! I am fine, so I am staying on duty!” Teagan yells.

“What if something happens to you and you can’t react in time because of that wound?” William asks.

“William, I will be fine. I have been through worse before I joined. Back off.” Teagan tells him.

William slams Teagan into a wall and Teagan looks up at him, panting. William pulls her into a kiss. Teagan’s body tense but slowly relaxes as she lets everything go. William breaks the kiss.

“I worry, okay. I love you so much.” William whispers.

“I know and that’s why I love you.” Teagan says softly.

Teagan smiles wraps her arms around his neck.

“And I love you too William, I love you so much.” Teagan tells him.

William then starts kissing Teagan’s neck roughly. Teagan gasps.

“William.” Teagan pants.

William grabs Teagan’s shirt and takes it off. Teagan was bright red and William smiles. Teagan gasps as she wraps her arms around her bust.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Teagan whispers.

“You are so beautiful.” William says.

Teagan looks down. William clamps her chin and makes her look up.

“I mean it.” William says.

Teagan smiles as she lets her arms drop and William takes a deep breath.

“If you think we are moving too fast and you don’t want to do this, just say so.” William tells her.

“No.” Teagan quickly says. “I want to do this.” Teagan whispers as she takes her bra off.

William smiles as he starts kissing Teagan’s neck. Teagan moans as she grabs William’s arms.

“I love you Teagan.” William whispers.

“I love you too William.” Teagan whispers.

William guides Teagan to her bed and Teagan smiles, taking a deep breath as she drops onto her bed and William hovers over her.

“William.” Teagan pants.

“It’s okay.” William whispers.

Teagan moans, then gasps. Teagan wraps her arms around William and smiles. Teagan felt like her heartbeat going fast. This was really happening.

“Don’t leave me.” Teagan begs.

“Never.” William says.

Teagan smiles.


	21. Restock

Teagan moans as she slowly opens her eyes and smiles, snuggling into William’s chest. She felt him move and Teagan looks up as William opens his eyes. William looks at Teagan and smiles.

“Hey.” Teagan whispers.

“Hey.” William whispers back.

“We better get up.” Teagan says sitting up.

“Yeah.” William says.

Teagan moans as she gets up and gets starts getting dress. William sighs as he got up and did the same.

“I better bail before someone finds out I was here.” William says.

Teagan nods.

“Right, I’ll catch up with you later.” Teagan says.

“You will.” William says.

William unlocks and opens the door, then goes into shock to see Sonette who was about to knock.

“Sonette, hi.” William says as Teagan walks over.

Sonette looks at him shock.

“I have to go, see you later Teagan.” William says.

He then runs off and Sonette chuckles as she looks at Teagan who sighs.

“Well, did you and William have sex last night?” Sonette asks.

Teagan goes red and Sonette chuckles.

“Grab your gear and we’ll hit the showers before breakfast.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods as she grabs her shower bag and towel, then walks out, locking the door.

“Sonette, promise me you won’t tell anyone what you saw.” Teagan pleads.

Sonette sighs, then nods.

“I promise Teagan, not a word to anyone.” Sonette says.

Teagan sighs with relief as they start walking.

“You’re a worry.” Sonette says.

Teagan smiles.

“Elyse use to say that all the time.” Teagan whispers.

Sonette smiles as she wraps her arm over Teagan’s shoulders and pulls her close.

“Come on.” Sonette says.

They made it to the showers to see Roise and Amy getting undress.

“Morning shower too huh.” Amy says.

“We got home late after our last mission. We were tired, so we had dinner and went to bed.” Sonette explains.

Teagan takes her top off and throws it into a locket.

“You’re hurt!” Roise cries.

Teagan looks at her, then at the cut.

“It’s nothing, just a small cut.” Teagan says.

Teagan quickly takes her clothes off and heads in for a shower. Sonette, Amy and Roise were close behind. Teagan sighs as she walks into a shower cubical, closing the curtain. She hangs her towel up and sighs. She sits her bag down and turns the water on, making it just right. Teagan sighs as flashes of last night came back. Teagan goes red and sighs as she shakes her head.

‘Don’t think about! Don’t think about.’ Teagan tells herself.

After the shower, she takes her stuff back to her room with Sonette and heads to the cafeteria, grabbing a tray and sat down with Amy, Roise and Rouge. Teagan yawns and sighs.

“Tired already.” Rouge says.

“I’m fine.” Teagan whispers.

Sonette shakes her head and Teagan sighs as she starts eating. When she was done, she quickly gets up and heads off.

“That was fast.” Roise says.

“I have a lot to do.” Teagan says.

Teagan sits her tray on the dirty pile and walks off. She heads off to see Crystal to get clean bandages. She walks to the medical wing to be greeted by Crystal. Crystal smiles.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Crystal says.

“Sorry.” Teagan whispers.

“It’s okay, follow me.” Crystal says.

Teagan smiles as she follows Crystal. She got her shoulder check and got new bandages.

“Thanks Crystal.” Teagan whispers.

“Anytime.” Crystal says.

When Crystal was done, Teagan sighs.

“What now?” Crystal asks.

“I need to make more arrows.” Teagan admits.

“I’ll drop by later than.” Crystal says.

Teagan nods.

“That’ll be great, and we can get lunch together.” Teagan suggests.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Crystal agrees.

“See you then!” Teagan yells as she starts running.

She runs back to her room, grabbing her gear and sighs. She goes to run out but runs into someone, knocking them over and lands on top of them. Teagan looks up to see it was William who chuckles.

“Whoa, slow down Teagan.” William tells her.

“Sorry.” Teagan apologises getting up.

She then helps William up who smiles.

“It’s okay but what’s the rush?” William asks.

“Need more arrows so I want to make as many as I can before Crystal drops by. I’m having lunch with her.” Teagan explains.

William chuckles as they start walking.

“I see, you sound busy then.” William says.

“Yeah, well that last mission was pretty crazy. Used almost all my arrows.” Teagan whispers.

“I know, I was a little worried.” William admits.

“What are you going to do?” Teagan asks.

“Hit the gym.” William replies.

Teagan smiles.

“Have fun.” Teagan says.

William chuckles. The pair splits up. Teagan makes it to the workshop to see it was empty. She walks to her bench, sitting her bags next to her and starts working. She the hears the door open so she quickly looks back to see Tails and Sonic.

“Okay Sonic.” Tails says.

He then sees Teagan and smiles.

“Morning.” Tails greets.

Teagan smiles as Sonic looks over.

“Morning boys.” Teagan greets.

She goes back to work and yawns. Tails runs to his computer and Sonic walks to Teagan.

“What are you doing?” Sonic asks.

“Restocking” Teagan replies. “That last mission, I used way too many arrows. I want to make a lot more just in case we run into a problem like that again.” Teagan explains.

“That’s smart.” Sonic says.

“One thing I learnt when I was alone. You should always be ready for a worst-case scenario.” Teagan says.

“Must be hard, always watching your back.” Sonic says.

“A little, it does get easy in times. At other times, it is really hard.” Teagan admits.

Sonic sighs.

“And how’s the shoulder?” Sonic asks.

“It’s fine.” Teagan whispers.

“No!” they hear Tails shout.

The pair runs over.

“I’m being hacked.” Tails says

“Let me.” Teagan says.

Tails nods and Teagan takes over. Tails and Sonic watches as Teagan works. Tails watches with wide eyes. Sonic walks back, he has no idea what is going on.

“Okay, I have kicked the bot and I am going to make sure this doesn’t happen again.” Teagan explains.

“Really? You can?” Tails asks.

“Yeah, just upgrade what you got.” Teagan explains.

Tails smiles as he watches and Sonic chuckles.

“Okay, that will hold but I want to know why Eggman attacked.” Teagan admits.

“Can you hack his system?” Sonic asks.

“I can but it is a huge risk.” Teagan admits. “I can trace the hack.” Teagan says.

“But we have no choice.” Tails adds.

“Find out where it came from and we’ll head there so you can hack directly into the system.” Sonic tells her.

“That’s a better plan.” Teagan says. “If I am right, that is in the middle of Mystic Forest.” Teagan says.

“You are.” Tails says.

“Okay Tails, you take over here and find all the information you can on this base as careful as you can. Teagan, make as many arrows as you can, you will be needed on this mission. I’ll run this over with Shadow and the commander but that will take time. Also make sure we aren’t attacked again.” Sonic explains.

“Got it Sonic.” Tails says.

“Of course.” Teagan says running over to her bench.

Sonic starts walking out as William walks in.

“William, get ready, I want you to come onto a mission.” Sonic tells him.

“Yes sir.” William says.

Sonic walks out and William runs to Teagan.

“Eggman tried to hack into Tails’ computer. The source came from a base in Mystic Forest.” Teagan explains.

“Okay, got it.” William says

William kiss Teagan on the cheek and Teagan smiles.

“I’ll get my gear.” William says, running off.

Teagan takes a deep breath. Another mission. 


	22. Game Over

Teagan sighs as she puts her bags on and scarf. She looks back as Crystal walks over and Teagan sighs.

“I know.” Crystal quickly says. “A mission, right?” Crystal asks.

Teagan nods. Crystal holds up a brown paper bag and Teagan takes it, then opens it to see a bunch of strawberries. Teagan looks at Crystal shock, then gives her a hug.

“I love you Crystal, I love you so much.” Teagan says.

Crystal smiles as she wraps her arms around Teagan.

“I know, and I love you too Teagan.” Crystal says. “You be safe out there.” Crystal tells her.

“I’ll try.” Teagan whispers.

Crystal lets her go and Teagan lets Crystal go, then walks back. Teagan then sees Sonette who was smiling.

“Ready trouble?” Sonette asks.

Teagan nods as she runs, over and the pair heads off. Teagan starts eating.

“Joining us, besides William, Tails and Sonic is Shadow, Silver as well as a small group of fighters.” Sonette explains.

Teagan nods.

“Let’s go.” Sonette says.

Teagan smiles and nods. They met up with the others, Sonette walks to Sonic as William walks to Teagan.

“You ready?” William asks.

“Yeah, I think I am.” Teagan whispers. “You?” Teagan asks.

“Yeah, we got this.” William says.

Tails runs over, and Sonic takes a deep breath.

“Okay, let’s go over the plan. Silver, you take Harry and his group and come from the south but stay hidden. When you get the word, you will attack. Shadow, Sonette and I will stay close at the west while Tails, Teagan and William sneak in from the north.” Sonic explains.

Everyone nods. Teagan takes a deep breath.

“Let’s go.” Sonic says.

Everyone splits up and got on their ships. William takes Teagan’s hand. They made it to their drop off zone and head to the base. Teagan sighs, it was raining and coming down hard. Teagan looks at Tails and sighs. They made it close to the base. Teagan grabs her bow and an arrow.

“Alright, we have to stay down and head to a panel.” William says.

“Ready?” Teagan asks.

Tails and William nods.

“Let’s move.” Teagan says.

The trio heads inside, Tails was leading the way and Teagan was walk behind. They came to a storage room and head to a metal panel. Tails pulls out tools and starts removing the screws.

“William, go on watch out. Make sure nothing comes our way.” Teagan tells him.

William nods as he runs off. Teagan sighs as she helps Tails remove the panel, revealing a bunch of cords. Teagan then pulls out a tablet and, with Tails helps, hook the tablet up to the system.

“Okay we are in.” Teagan says as she starts looking around.

Tails watches.

“Think we can also find the other Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald?” Tails asks.

“I hope we can.” Teagan whispers. “We have to keep our eyes out.” Teagan adds.

Tails nods.

“The hacking did come from here, a group of robots not far. We have to take it out then.” Teagan explains.

“I’ll report this to the others.” Tails says walking off.

Teagan keeps looking.

‘Come on, we are missing three Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, there has to be a way to find them here. There had to be a way.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan sighs, finding another list as Tails runs over.

“Marble Hills Zone, Starlight Zone, Eggman Land, wherever that is, Ice Cape Zone and Oil Ridge Zone.” Teagan lists.

“Did you get that Sonette?” Tails asks.

_“Ah, I did. Good work. Let’s take this place down.” Sonette says._

“Are you sure that is a good idea?” Teagan asks worry.

_“I do. Let’s do it.” Sonette says._

_“You three get out.” Sonic tells them._

“Got it Sonic.” Tails says.

Teagan unhooks the tablet and packs it up. William runs over and helps Teagan up. Then an alarm starts going off.

“We have to move.” William tells them.

The trio heads off. Teagan starts taking out anything in their way. Once out, they ran through the muddy forest. It was still raining.

“This way!” William yells, taking lead.

Teagan drops back while Tails runs between the pair. Teagan looks back, they were being followed. Teagan quickly face forwards.

“What is it?” Tails asks.

“We’re being followed!” Teagan yells.

“Fuck.” William says.

They then start getting shot at and Teagan starts shooting back.

“Sonic, we’re in big trouble.” Tails says.

Teagan stops and kept taking down robots.

“Teagan!” William yells.

Teagan starts running and William sighs.

“Sonic and the others are being held up. We are on our own.” Tails says.

“Just don’t stop running.” William tells them.

They came to a small drop and jump down.

“Stop.” Teagan pants.

“What?” William asks.

“We can’t outrun them. I’ll stay back and take care of them, give you two a head start.” Teagan explains.

“No! That’s suicide.” William tells her.

The pair looks at Tails who was shaking. Teagan quickly take her shoulder bag off and puts it on Tails.

“Tails, run.” Teagan tells him.

“What?” Tails says shock.

“Go and get this intel back to base. Tell Crystal I am sorry.” Teagan tells him.

“Now Tails! Go!” William shouts.

Tails looks at the pair with tears in her eyes, shakes his head and runs off. Teagan and William walk back, and Teagan takes a deep breath.

“We aren’t walking away from this alive, you know.”  William tells her.

“I know.” Teagan whispers. “I don’t mind. I am glad I spent my last night with you. Thank you, William, for being the first man to love me for who I am.” Teagan explains.

“I love you too Teagan.” William says as the robots catches up.

The pair start fighting, knowing they have to buy Tails more time. William was shot in the head and Teagan walks back, taking more robots out till she was shot in the left leg. Teagan drops to her knees as well as dropping her bow.

“Stop!” a robotic voice yells.

Teagan looks up to see Metal Sonette standing in front of her. Teagan takes her bag off, grabbing an arrow. She goes to stab Metal Sonette, but she quickly grabs Teagan’s wrist who looks at her shock. Metal Sonette twists Teagan wrist who cries out in pain as she drops her arrow.

“We need her alive. Dr Eggman’s orders. She’s special. He needs her. Forget about Tails, we will deal with him later.” Metal Sonette explains.

Teagan looks at her shock and Metal Sonic chuckles, knocking Teagan out cold.


	23. Torture

Teagan moans as she slowly opens her eyes to a see a metal ceiling. She moans as she sits up to see she was in a small cell. Teagan sighs as she leans back with tears in her eyes. William was gone.

‘Damnit! Why didn’t I make him run? I could have lied and said I could have caught up or even fly away.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan heard footsteps and opens her eyes to see Eggman standing in front of her cell with Metal Sonette and Metal Sonic.

“So, you turned down my offer and go off to join the Freedom Fighters.” Eggman says.

Teagan felt rage rise as she stands up and walks to the front of the cell with a limp.

“Bad choice my dear.” Eggman says.

“Oh, shut up! This is all your fault! If you didn’t attack, they would be alive!” Teagan yells, punching the force field.

She gasps in pain and sighs. Eggman chuckles.

“My sister, her family and... and my lover.” Teagan whispers. “It’s all your fault!” Teagan screams, punching the force field again.

Eggman chuckles.

“Is that so?” Eggman asks.

Teagan walks back.

“I can also safely assume you help the Freedom Fighters get three of my Chaos Emeralds, plus the red one you stole from me.” Eggman says.

Teagan smiles, then nods.

“Yeah, I did, and they will find the rest. You will fall! I don’t care if I live to see it, but you won’t win.” Teagan tells him.

Eggman chuckles as the cell opens.

“Grab her and take her to lab seven.” Eggman says.

Metal Sonic and Metal Sonette walks over and grabs Teagan who didn’t fight. They drag her out and Teagan sighs, closing her eyes and thinking about Elyse.

‘Looks like I’ll be joining you soon William, Elyse, mum, dad, Cullum, Kai, Sally.’ Teagan thinks.

They then came into a room and Teagan looks around. In the middle were chains hanging up. To the right was what looks like a small operating area and to the left was a large desk with a computer and a bunch of lab equipment. Teagan was drag to the chains. Her wrists were grabbed by Metal Sonic while Metal Sonette uses the chains to bind Teagan’s wrist. Teagan looks around scared as Eggman walks in.

“What are you going to do to me?” Teagan asks.

“You will find out in a moment.” Eggman says.

Teagan looks up as she feels the chains lift. She looks down as she was lift so she can barely touch the ground. Teagan then looks at Eggman.

“Keep her alive, I need her for my experiment.” Eggman says, walking out.

Teagan takes a deep breath, looking at Metal Sonic who standing in front of her. Teagan looks back to see Metal Sonette behind her. Metal Sonette places her knives like fingers on the top of Teagan’s back, then slides then cutting Teagan’s back and clothes. Teagan cries out in pain as she looks forward. She looks down to see blood dripping. She then looks at Metal Sonic who rips her shirt off, then cuts her bra off. Teagan sighs.

“Tell us where the Chaos Emeralds are hidden.” Metal Sonic says.

“I don’t know.” Teagan whispers.

“Lies.” Metal Sonic says.

Metal Sonette rips Teagan’s shoes and socks off.

“No, I really don’t know!” Teagan protests. “I gave them to someone and that’s all I know.” Teagan explains.

“Who?” Metal Sonette asks.

Teagan sighs. She has said too much.

“I can’t say.” Teagan whispers.

Metal Sonette grabs Teagan’s left foot and cuts it. Teagan holds her breath. She felt tears slide down her face.

“I won’t say anymore!” Teagan cries.

Metal Sonic then cuts Teagan’s belly. Teagan cries out in pain as she grabs the chains.

“I won’t tell you anything!” Teagan yells.

Metal Sonette walks in front of Teagan, placing four fingers above of Teagan’s left eye. Teagan can feel her thump on the side of her head. Teagan whimpers in fear.

“Last chance.” Metal Sonette warns her.

“I can’t.” Teagan whispers.

Metal Sonette quickly pulls her fingers down, cutting down to Teagan’s cheek who cries out in pain, feeling blood slide down her face.

“I can’t!” Teagan screams. “I won’t betray them!” Teagan yells.

Metal Sonette shakes her head, then starts punching Teagan like she was a punching bag. Teagan did her best to hold everything back. Metal Sonette then punch Teagan in the gut, cause her to gasp and starts coughing.

“Don’t do that.” Metal Sonic warns Metal Sonette.

Metal Sonette looks at him and nods. Teagan feels weak, she knows she has lost a lot if blood. She could see the puddle of blood getting bigger and bigger.

‘I hope I pass out soon. I can’t handle this any longer.’ Teagan thinks.

“Get her down.” Metal Sonette tells Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic walks to the computer and lowers the chains. Metal Sonette gets Teagan down who drops onto her belly, landing in the blood. Teagan yelps in pain as she rolls onto her side. Teagan looks up at Metal Sonette. Metal Sonette kicks Teagan onto her back, then stands over her. Teagan stares at the robots.

“Stop. Please.” Teagan pleads as she holds her right arm up. “Just kill me. Please. Kill me.” Teagan begs.

Metal Sonette grabs Teagan’s hand and rips her arms off. Teagan scrams as her body goes into shock. She rolls over and place her hand over the wound.

“I told you not to kill her!” she hears Eggman yells.

Teagan looks over, just being able to see the doctor. Eggman chuckles.

“Though, we get to try them out.” Eggman says smiling. “Quickly! Stop the bleeding and get her ready! Make sure she doesn’t die! I don’t care what you have to do!” Eggman yells.

Teagan looks back as Metal Sonette and Metal Sonic runs over and picks her up. She was dropped onto a bed and they started treating her. Teagan looks over to the middle of the room to see a lot of blood.

“And clean this blood up later!” Eggman yells.

Teagan moans in pain as she slowly falls unconscious.


	24. Surgery

Teagan moans as she slowly opens her eye. She feels so weak. She feels so numb. She looks to the left to see an IV and sighs, seeing a blood bag. Teagan moans as she looks to the right. Where was she? By the looks of things, she’s in a small white room. Teagan sighs.

‘So, I’m alive, but why? Why is Eggman keeping me alive? What is that mad man going to do to me.’ Teagan thinks.

She then hears footsteps and a door open. Teagan looks over to see Eggman with a robot she hasn’t seen before.

“Ah, I see you are finally awake.” Eggman says.

Teagan looks at the robot has a blood bag. Teagan watches as it hooks the bag up.

“A medical bot, has the best medial knowledge in the world to treat people.” Eggman explains. “Especially when it comes to my experiments.” Eggman adds.

Teagan sighs, placing a hand over her missing eye. She can feel bandages around the side of her head.

“It also seems my two robots did a number on you.” Eggman says.

Teagan place her hand over her wound where her right arm was.

“Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter.” Eggman says.

“Go to hell Eggman.” Teagan tells him.

Eggman chuckles.

“Get her ready. I want her in operation room four in an hour if possible. I have a little more prep work to do.” Eggman says, walking off.

Then another robot walks in, pushing a table.

“Roll onto your stomach, carefully.” the robot tells Teagan.

Teagan sighs as she slowly rolls over with the doctor robot’s help. There was no point fighting them. She felt something strange on the back of her neck. Teagan place her hand on the back of her neck to feel a lump, something was there under a soft dressing.

“Don’t touch it.” the other robot tells her.

Teagan quickly pulls her hand back and sighs.

“Now don’t move.” the robot tells Teagan.

Teagan sighs as she felt the dressing remove and then sharp pain. Teagan holds her breath and buries her face into the pillow. What is going on? She then feels a small shock and yelps.

“Easy! She is still recovering!” the doctor robot yells.

Teagan moans as she closes her eyes. She was feeling tired.

“Good, the drug is kicking in. Wait.” the doctor robot says.

Teagan moans, blacking out. When she opens her eyes, she was staring at the white ceiling again. Teagan moans as she sits up and looks around, she was alone. Teagan sighs as she places her hand on the back of her neck. It was still there, whatever it is. Teagan cross her legs and sighs, wrapping her tails around herself.

‘Will the others come for me? Or will they think I’m dead?’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan looks around.

‘How long have I been here for? A couple of days? Hours? I’m not sure.’ Teagan thinks.

Then Eggman walks in with Metal Sonic.

“Finally, you are awake. We can run a few tests before surgery.” Eggman says.

“What do you want from me?” Teagan asks softly.

“To try something new on you.” Eggman replies.

Teagan sighs. She did everything Eggman ask of her. She can’t fight him. She’s in no state to fight the mad man. Not after all that has happened to her. After she was done, they left her. Teagan just sat there and waits. She wasn’t sure what else she can do. Escaping is out of the question. With a sore foot, one arm missing and a missing eye, she has no way to fight since she hasn’t got her bows or arrows. Plus, she feels weak and drowsy from the drugs. No. She’s stuck here.

‘Is this really where joining the Freedom Fighters brought me? I should’ve said no, but then again, if I did, would I even be alive? I am sure I would’ve died out there.’ Teagan thinks. ‘I wish I was dead. I don’t want to be part of anything Eggman has plan to do with me.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan sighs in frustration as she lies down. After a while, she heard footsteps and sits up as Metal Sonic and Metal Sonette walks in. Teagan whimpers in fear as the pair walks over. The pair lift the sides of the bed and start pushing it. It was time. Teagan lies down and wait. They came into an operation room and Teagan takes a deep breath as she was hook up to a few things, had air tubes put into her nose and an air mask on. Teagan looks over as Eggman walks into her view, dressed in a surgeon outfit.

“Alright, let us begin. We have no idea how long we have till the Freedom Fighters try to save her, if they come.” Eggman says.

Teagan takes a deep, scared on what is about to happen.


	25. New Parts

Teagan moans as she slowly opens her eye and looks around. She doesn’t remember passing out. Teagan moans as she places her hand on her forehead, then looks at her arm shock to see it was her right arm is now a metal arm. Teagan quickly sits up and stares at her arm.

“Amazing, isn’t it.” she hears Eggman says.

Teagan looks up to see him in front of her.

“A new bionic arm, the latest model too, as well as your eye.” Eggman says.

Teagan place her hand over her left eye to feel a bandage. Eggman walks closer, sitting a hand mirror on Teagan’s lap. He then starts taking the bandage off. Teagan was a little worry. When the bandage came off, she grabs the mirror and looks into it. Her eye was almost the same, but the colour is now gold.

“I sadly couldn’t match your red eye.” Eggman says.

Teagan close her left eye to see her eyelid is red and stitched and by the looks of things, will scare. Teagan opens her eye, then looks at Eggman who was smiling as he walks back.

“Why?” Teagan asks.

“You are my experiment. You will be kept locked in here for a while. Just to make sure your body doesn’t reject your new limbs and to make sure everything is alright.” Eggman explains.

Then a robot walks in pushing a table in. Teagan sits the mirror down and sighs. Eggman push the small overbed table over Teagan’s lap. The robot then walks over with a tray that has a lid on it. It sits it down and takes off the lid. Teagan looks at her meal shock. There were three sausages covered in gravy and mushrooms, a large pile of mash potato, as well as a small pile of corn, carrot and beans.

“Enjoy your meal.” Eggman says, walking out.

Teagan starts eating, she was very hungry.

‘What is your plan Eggman? What do you want from me?’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan sighs.

‘Answers I won’t get.’ Teagan thinks.

When she finishes eating, she watches the robot walks out the double door across from her. Teagan looks around, it was a nice size room but the only thing in it is her bed, the table and a bedside table. To the right there was another door. Teagan sighs as she pulls the tubes out of her nose and looks at her arm. She sighs as she carefully removes the IV. She then gets up and moans in pain. She then feels dizzy and leans against the bed. Teagan closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, then only opening her left eye.

‘Everything seems clearer.’ Teagan thinks.

She opens her right eye and slowly walked to the mysterious door. She opens it to see it was a bathroom. There was a shower to the right, toilet to the far left, sink to the far right and a cupboard to the left. Teagan saw a mirror above the sink and sighs, walking over. She washes her hands, then her face and sighs. She looks up and sighs, looking into the mirror.

‘I can never go back to the Freedom Fighters. No way I’ll be accepted back, plus I am sure they think I’m dead.’ Teagan thinks. ‘But I can’t stay here. I have to escape.’ Teagan thinks.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and jumps as she turns around to see Metal Sonette. Teagan felt fear rush through her mind.

“Dr Eggman has some tests he needs to run to make sure your new eye and arm is working right.” Metal Sonette tells Teagan. “Follow me.” Metal Sonette says.

Teagan nods and the pair heads off.

‘I’ll have to stay here for a while, get use to the eye and arm, learn everything I can about and make sure nothing goes wrong.’ Teagan thinks. ‘Then I’ll escape, I’ll find a safe place and work on a better plan.’ Teagan thinks.

They came to a lab. Teagan saw Eggman by a strange table that is against the wall with a round metal plate at the bottom and a console by Eggman.

‘What kind of machine is that.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan follows Metal Sonette who walks to Eggman.

“Why don’t you lay down?” Eggman says.

Teagan sighs as walks to the table and gets on, then lies down. Then a cylinder slides over her and Teagan looks around. Then metal clamps came out of the table and clamps her down on her wrists, ankles, waist and head. Teagan panics as she looks around.

“Relax fox, this is just going to scan you.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan nods as a red light fills the tube.

“Good, very good. At this point of time, everything is in the green. You will need to go through some training to get use to the new arm and eye. I might upgrade your chip.” Eggman explains.

“Chip?” Teagan whispers.

“The thing attached to the back of your neck.” Eggman says. “In a week we will upgrade your right leg, maybe both.” Eggman says.

Teagan goes into shock.

“What?” Teagan says.

Eggman smiles.

“Yes, and after them we will do your other arm.” Eggman says.

Teagan closes her eyes.

‘He’s bloody mad. What is he trying to do? Turn me into a machine?’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan felt the clamp release, so she quickly opens her eyes as the cylinder slides open. Teagan sits up and Metal Sonette walks by the table. Teagan slowly stands up and Metal Sonette grabs her.

“You are going to be my greatest experiment yet fox. You’ll see.” Eggman says.

Teagan whimpers in fear as she looks away.

“There is no need to be scared Teagan, I am going to make you better, stronger.” Eggman tells her.

“I don’t want that!” Teagan cries as she opens her eyes.

Teagan looks at him and sighs.

“You can never give me what I want, you can’t undo what you have done. I hate you for that reason.” Teagan tells him.

Metal Sonette quickly punches Teagan in the gut, causing her to gasp as she drops to her knees.

“Now, now, Metal Sonette, that was uncalled for. The poor fox just had surgery.” Eggman tells her.

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” Metal Sonette says.

Metal Sonette pulls Teagan up and Teagan sighs as she looks at Eggman.

“Take our little pet back to her room.” Eggman says.

“Yes sir.” Metal Sonette says.

She starts walking, dragging Teagan along. Teagan didn’t fight. They made it back to her room and Metal Sonette drags Teagan to the bed. Teagan sits on the bed and Metal Sonette walks off. Teagan moans in pain as she lies down and closes her eyes. She’s trapped here.


	26. Losing Faith

Teagan moans as she wakes up to an alarm. Teagan moans as she sits up and sighs as the alarm turns off. Teagan looks up as a robot walks in pushing a cart with a tray on top. Her breakfast. She pulls her table over and her breakfast was sat in front of her. A pile of scrambled eggs, two sausages, three rashes of bacon and a piece of toast with a glass of juice. Teagan starts eating. She has been stuck here for a little over two months. No one has come for her. She has tried to escape many times but it all ended the same. Her being beaten by Metal Sonette and Metal Sonic. She’s running out of faith and every day she feels a part of her sanity dies. When she was finish breakfast, the robot takes the tray and leaves. Teagan sighs as she swings her legs off the bed and looks at them. They are both mechanical legs now as well as her left arm. She failed to stop him. They are nice and thin, not bulky like she thought and still very strong. Teagan sighs as she gets up and walks to the bathroom. She goes for a hot shower. Her new limbs can handle both water and steam. After her shower, she puts on a hospital gown Eggman makes her wear. Teagan walks to the sink and takes a deep breath, she has a small piece of her left ear missing. Metal Sonette cut it. She has an ugly scar down here left where Metal Sonette ran her fingers. Teagan quickly brushes her teeth, at least Eggman gave her the few items she wanted. When she was done, she walks out to see Eggman waiting.

“Ready pet?” Eggman asks.

“Yes sir.” Teagan replies softly as she walks over.

Eggman chuckles as he places his hand on top of Teagan’s head. Teagan sighs as Eggman rubs her head. He does this a lot and she isn’t sure why.

“Let’s go.” Eggman says walking off.

Teagan quickly follows, staying close to him. If she doesn’t, he’ll be mad. If Eggman gets mad, she gets beaten. Even when he’s mad at the Freedom Fighters, he watches as Metal Sonette and Metal Sonic beat her up. Like it’s some kind of sick entertainment. They came the lab and walk to the table. Teagan lies down and the cylinder slides over her and the clamps comes up. Teagan sighs as the red light appeared. Teagan sighs. Everyday Eggman puts her into this at least once, sometimes twice depending on what happens during the day.

“Everything is good. This is wonderful. Everything is going according to plan.” Eggman says.

The clamps release and the cylinder slides open. Teagan sits up and looks at Eggman. Eggman chuckles.

“Sadly, the next part is not ready for action yet. I’ll take you to your little play area.” Eggman says. 

Teagan nods as she stands up and follows Eggman who starts walking.

‘This is getting old. I want out of this hell, but I can’t.’ Teagan thinks.

She used to hate Eggman and think he was joke, but now, she’s scared of the mad man and is too scared to try to escape again. They came to a room and walk in. The play room. In middle is a large table with a chair where she does puzzles which she then glues to boards, frame and hang. There is also a desk opposite of the room where she sits and colours. Then, to the right there is a large round bed. There’s always classical music playing.

“Now you be a good girl stay here.” Eggman tells her.

He places his hand on top of her head and rubs it. Teagan nods.

“Yes, Dr Eggman sir.” Teagan whispers.

Eggman pulls is hand back, then Teagan walks to the puzzle and starts doing it as Eggman leaves. Teagan sighs as she stops and sits down.

‘I can’t keep doing this. If I can’t escape and the others aren’t coming to get me, that leaves me only option. Kill myself. But do I really want to do something like that? I can’t keep playing Dr Eggman’s pet, can I? Just give up and follow the mad doctor.’ Teagan thinks.

She felt tears starting and shakes her head.

“I hate this!” Teagan cries, burying her face into her hands. “Crystal! Sonette! Sonic!” Teagan cries.

She starts crying. After all, that is all she can do.


	27. Rescue

Teagan is humming as she starts gluing her puzzle to a piece of broad now she’s done. This one was her favourite. Three dolphins in the water and a full moon above in the night sky. Teagan sighs as she carefully presses the board onto the puzzle, making sure it all lines up. Teagan smiles as she walks to the desk to leave that to dry. She starts colouring, it’s all she can do. Teagan yawns and sighs.

‘How long have I been here for? Where the hell is Dr Eggman?’ Teagan thinks.

Then the music stops. Teagan stands up as she drops her pencil, quickly looking around. She walks to the table and looks around. Something is wrong. Then she hears the door open, so she looks over to see Sonette and Sonic. The pair looks at Teagan shock who gasps as she drops and wraps her arms around her legs. Sonette and Sonic runs over and Teagan looks up.

“You… you found me.” Teagan whispers.

“What did that monster do to you?” Sonette asks.

Teagan sighs. Sonic quickly picks Teagan up into his arms.

“We have to go, ask questions later.” Sonic tells Sonette.

Sonette nods and the pair runs out in a blur. They made it outside and Teagan looks around, they were in Station Square. This whole time she was in this shit hole of a city. Teagan looks at Sonic, then at Sonette.

“Why is your eye gold?” Sonic asks.

Teagan sighs, closing her left eye.

“It’s a mechanical eye.” Teagan whispers.

“See the scars, right down the left side.” Sonette points out.

Sonic tighten his grip around Teagan who looks up at him shock as she opens her eye.

“Let’s go.” Sonette says.

Sonic nods and the pair runs off. Teagan buries her face into Sonic to hide her face from the wind. They made it to Tails’ workshop and Teagan looks around confuse.

“This is Tails’ workshop. With you in this state, this is the safest place for you. No one can hurt you and we can understand what happened to you.” Sonic explains.

Teagan nods as they head inside. Teagan looks around and sighs. Tails then runs upstairs and over as Sonic sits down Teagan down.

“Teagan!” Tails cries as he gives her a hug.

Teagan looks at him shock, then smiles.

“Tails.” Teagan whispers.

“I’m sorry.” Tails cries.

Teagan looks at him shock.

“Tails, it’s not your fault.” Teagan whispers.

Tails looks up and sighs.

“What did Eggman do?” Tails asks, walking back.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Teagan whispers.

“Come on, I have clothes that should fit you as well as brought some of your clothes here.” Sonette tells Teagan.

Teagan nods and they head upstairs. They walk into a room and Sonette got Teagan clothes. She hands them over and Teagan sighs, not wanting to change in front of her. Sonette smiles.

“I’ll be right out the door.” Sonette says walking out.

Sonette close the door and Teagan starts to get dress. Now wearing an orange long sleeved shirt, black pants, white gloves and white socks. When she was done, she walks out to see Sonette with Sonic and Tails.

“Are you hungry?” Tails asks.

Teagan nods.

“Alright, I’ll work on lunch.” Sonette says walking off.

Tails looks up at Teagan.

“Teagan, I need to check all your bionic limbs.” Tails says.

“There’s a chip on the back of my neck. That should be checked too.” Teagan whispers.

“Let’s go. I’ll get you to lay down on the lounge.” Tails says.

Teagan nods and they head downstairs. They walk into the lounge room. Teagan lies down on her stomach and sighs. Tails moves the coffee table closer, then sits down and moves Teagan’s hair. Tails sighs, running his finger over the chip.

“I don’t believe it.” Sonic says.

“Did Eggman say anything about this?” Tails asks.

“No, plus I stop asking him questions that weren’t important.” Teagan whispers.

“Why?” Sonic asks.

“He hates it when I asked questions, especially dump questions. It made him mad. When he gets mad, I get beaten.” Teagan explains.

Sonic and Tails looks at her shock.

“He scares me.” Teagan admits softly. “He really scares me.” Teagan then whispers.

“Teagan.” Sonic whispers

Teagan sighs as she rolls onto her side so her back is to them.

“I really don’t want to talk about it.” Teagan whispers.

“It’s okay Teagan, sorry I asked. I’ll grab something from downstairs. I’ll be right back.” Tails explains.

Teagan nods and Tails runs off. Sonic sighs as he sits down at Teagan’s legs. Teagan looks at him. 

“What was that room we found you in?” Sonic asks.

“Dr Eggman calls it my play room. It’s where I can either do puzzles, colour or lay down to rest.” Teagan explains softly.

Sonic sighs, placing his hand on her leg.

“He won’t get away with this.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan sighs.

“He’ll come for me.” Teagan whispers, looking away.

“What makes you say that?” Sonic asks.

“Because I know him.” Teagan replies. “Can you get your hand off my leg?” Teagan asks as Tails walks on.

Sonic quickly moves his hand and looks at her confuse. He then places his hand on her thigh and Teagan quickly sits up. Sonic quickly pulls his hand back and Teagan sighs.

“You can feel me touching you.” Sonic says.

Teagan nod.

“Yeah, they feel normal but when I’m stabbed, I just feel where I was stabbed but no pain.” Teagan explains.

“Wow, that’s cool.” Tails says as he sits back down on the coffee table.

Teagan sigh as she takes her gloves off.

“My right arm and eye were the first done. I remember looking at my right arm shock. It was weird.” Teagan explains.

“How did you lose your eye and right arm?” Sonette asks, walking in.

Teagan sighs.

“Metal Sonette.” Teagan whispers.

“I thought so. She attacked you, taking your eye and ripped your arm off.” Sonette explains.

Tails looks at Teagan shock and Sonic sighs.

“Dr Eggman wasn’t happy, he told her and Metal Sonic not to kill me. There was so much blood. I passed out and woke up in a room which turned into my room. I had an IV and a blood bag, a robot had to put another bag up while I was awake. After a few tests, I was taken to an operation room where I got my new arm and eye.” Teagan explains.

Sonette cross her arms and Sonic stands up.

“Did you try to escape?” Tails asks.

Knowing now might be the only chance to ask questions now that Teagan is talking. Teagan nods.

“At first, I did but they all ended the same. Me being beaten by Metal Sonette and Metal Sonic. I gave up and obeyed Dr Eggman, so I didn’t get hurt though sometimes, I was attacked for no reason.” Teagan replies.

Sonic clenched his hand into a fist.

“I’ll report this to Shadow. Put this place under lockdown. I’ll call you to let me in. Keep Teagan safe and stay safe.” Sonic tells Tails and Sonette.

“Got it.” Tails says.

“A word before you go.” Sonette says, walking off.

Sonic follows. Teagan looks at Tails who is already looking at her.

“Let’s find out what this chip is so you can eat and rest.” Tails says.

Teagan sighs as she lies down onto her stomach and Tails starts working. Teagan sighs.

‘What do I do when Dr Eggman comes for me? What do I do if Dr Eggman gets me again?’ Teagan thinks.


	28. Broken

Teagan was sitting on the lounge with her legs cross, eating. Sonette made her a couple of sandwiches. Sonette walks in and sits next to her, then takes a deep breath.

“Teagan, about William.” Sonette starts.

Teagan sighs as she finishes the mouth full of food and stops eating.

“I miss him.” Teagan whispers.

“Teagan.” Sonette says worried.

“I’m okay.” Teagan whispers. “I’ve, in a way, have come to peace with his death.” Teagan admits softly as she looks down.

Sonette sighs as Teagan sits her plate on the coffee table.

“I heard you found the last three Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald.” Teagan whispers.

“Yeah, thanks to the intel your gain.” Sonette says.

“Therefore, William’s death wasn’t in vain, right?” Teagan asks, looking up with tears sliding down the right side of her face.

Sonette looks at her shock.

“William’s death, the others, and everything I have been through wasn’t for nothing, right?” Teagan asks, her voice breaking.

Sonette nods.

“That’s right, we have gotten two more zones back thanks to you two.” Sonette assures her.

Sonette then wraps her arms around Teagan and pulls her close.

“You’re so brave Teagan.” Sonette says.

“Don’t feel it.” Teagan whispers.

“You are, trust me.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan looks at her and Sonette smiles. Then Tails walks in and the pair looks at him.

“Sonic is almost back.” Tails says.

“Took him long enough.” Sonette says.

Tails nods, walking off and Teagan sighs.

“Hey, relax. You are safe.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods. Sonette lets Teagan go, then gets up and walks out. Teagan takes a deep breath and leans back, she wasn’t hungry anymore. Teagan moans as she stands up as she heard voices. Then Oscar flies in and Crystal was close behind. Teagan looks at her shock, then smiles as Crystal runs over and gives Teagan has a hug.

“I should beat the crap out of you.” Crystal whispers.

“Please don’t.” Teagan whispers.

Crystal lets her go and Teagan looks up as he arms drop to her side. Crystal place her hands on Teagan’s cheeks. Teagan smiles.

“What did that mad man do to you?” Crystal asks.

“I’ll tell you later.” Teagan replies.

Crystal sighs, then nods. Teagan sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Teagan apologises softly.

“I know.” Crystal whispers.

Teagan looks over to see Sonic, Tails and Sonette with Knuckles, Silver and Shadow.

“Should we?” Silver asks.

Shadow walks over and Crystal sighs as she walks behind Teagan. Tails then runs over.

“Teagan, I want you and Tails to work out everything Eggman did to you. Tails has a great set up, so you can work on everything and hack Eggman’s system here.” Shadow tells her.

Teagan nods.

“I... I don’t think I can fight.” Teagan admits.

“It’s okay. You have done more than enough. You don’t have to leave the workshop.” Shadow explains.

Teagan nods.

“We should back. I’m sure Teagan would want some rest.” Sonic says.

Teagan sighs.

“Let’s go. I’m happy now I’ve seen her.” Shadow says.

“Same. Stay safe.” Silver says.

“We will.” Sonette says.

Tails nods.

“We will be back tomorrow.” Knuckles tells Teagan.

“Take care on your walk back.” Sonic says.

Silver nods. He then walks out with Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge. Teagan looks at Crystal who place her hand on her shoulder.

“Sonic, a moment.” Sonette says.

Sonic nods and the pair walks off.

“Take it easy today. We will worry about that tomorrow.” Tails tells Teagan.

Teagan nods. Tails runs off and Teagan sighs. Sonette walks back in.

“Follow me.” Sonette says.

She then walks off, Teagan, Crystal and Oscar quickly follows her. They made it to a room and Sonette turns around.

“You two will stay here.” Sonette tells them.

Teagan smiles.

“Take it easy.” Sonette says, walking out.

She closes the door behind her. Teagan sits down, then looks up at Crystal.

“Tell me what happened when you were first captured.” Crystal tells her.

Teagan sighs, then nods. She tells Crystal the truth and didn’t hold back. When she was done, Crystal sat next to her.

“What happened next?” Crystal asks.

“At first, a few tests. That went on for at least a week. Maybe a little over. Dr Eggman was happy with the results, he took my legs and left arm. I tried to escape before he could, but I failed. My legs were the worse, I couldn’t walk without help for a week. I tried a couple more times to escape but they always ended the same. I gave up. The pain was too much. I did as Dr Eggman told me. He called me his pet. I hated it. I... I felt like everyday a part of me died. If Sonic and Sonette didn’t find me when I did, I... I am sure I would’ve lost what little sanity I had left.” Teagan explains.

Crystal sighs.

“Can you take your shirt off?” Crystal asks.

Teagan sighs, then nods. Teagan takes her top off. Crystal sighs, seeing a range of scars, cuts and stitching. Crystal sighs and Teagan looks down. Crystal runs her hand over Teagan’s shoulder where the robotic arm is connected.

“I guess I really am a freak now.” Teagan whispers.

“No, never Teagan.” Crystal tells her, pulling her into a hug.

Teagan buries her face into Crystal’s shoulder.

“I’m so scared.” Teagan whispers.

“I know.” Crystal says.

Crystal lets her go and Teagan looks up.

“My bags are downstairs, I’ll get them and clean and wrap you up.” Crystal tells her.

Teagan nods and Crystal walks out, closing the door. Teagan sighs as she walks to the window. It was getting late. She hears the door open and close. She looks back to Sonette and goes into shock.

“That’s a nasty scar on your back.” Sonette says.

Teagan sighs.

“Please don’t look at me.” Teagan pleads.

Sonette walks over and Teagan looks away.

“Please.” Teagan begs softly.

Sonette wraps her arms around Teagan who quickly looks back.

“I will make him pay for this. I promise. I will make him suffer for what he has done to you.” Sonette promises her.

“Sonette.” Teagan whispers.

Crystal walks back in with two large bags. Sonette lets Teagan go and walks to the side.

“Bed, now.” Crystal tells her.

Teagan over and sits down. Not wasting time, Crystal clean all Teagan’s wounds and wraps most of her torso with bandages.  When Crystal was done, Teagan puts her shirt back on. Teagan yawns and sighs.

“You two rest. We have a big day tomorrow.” Sonette tells them, walking out.

She closes the door behind her and Teagan sighs.

“You heard her, in bed.” Crystal tells her.

Teagan nods as she climbs into bed. Crystal turns the light off and walks around to the other side, then gets in. Teagan looks back to see Crystal lying on her side so her back was to her. Teagan moves over so her back touches Crystal’s back. Crystal looks back and smiles.

“Please.” Teagan whispers.

“It’s okay.” Crystal says, facing forward. “Night.” Crystal whispers.

“Night.” Teagan whispers. 


	29. Cemetery

Teagan gasps as she opens her eyes and looks around. It was just starting to get light. She looks at Crystal who is fast asleep. Teagan carefully gets up and heads out, closing the door behind her. Teagan sighs as she slowly walks downstairs and outside. She found a nice spot and sat down.

‘What did Dr Eggman gain with me there? There has to be a reason for all he did to me so what is it?’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan sighs as she looks at the sky.

‘I guess I won’t know.’ Teagan then thinks.

Teagan yawns. She then hears footsteps, so she quickly looks back to see Sonic who walks over and stands next to her.

“It’s a beautiful morning.” Sonic says.

“I guess.” Teagan whispers, looking away.

Sonic sits down and looks at Teagan.

“How are you feeling today?” Sonic asks.

“Like shit.” Teagan replies softly.

Sonic sighs.

“Do you want to talk about?” Sonic asks.

“Why did he do this to me? That... that old bastard and his sick games. I feel dirty, everywhere he touched me feels dirty and I can’t handle this.” Teagan explains.

Sonic looks at her shock and Teagan sighs.

“I’m scared.” Teagan whispers.

“I know.” Sonic says.

Sonic stands up and moves in front of Teagan, facing her. Sonic smiles as she holds out his hand. Teagan looks up at him.

“Come on. There is something important I need to show you.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods, taking Sonic’s hand and Sonic pulls her up. The pair heads off and Sonic guides Teagan through the forest.

“I have been wanting to bring you to this place for quite some time now. I think now couldn’t be a better time.” Sonic explains.

Teagan looks around.

“Stay close.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan looks at him and nods. After a while, they came to a large cemetery. Teagan looks around shock, then sees a large brick wall.

“Sadly, we can’t get everyone’s bodies.” Sonic whispers.

Teagan looks at him. Sonic grabs Teagan’s hand and guides her through. Teagan kept her head down till they stop at a grave. Teagan looks over, then gasps. It was Elyse’s grave.

“Elyse.” Teagan cries.

“Ah, I was meant to bring you here a while ago.” Sonic admits.

“Why am I here?” Teagan asks. “Why am I alive?” Teagan then asks.

“Only you can answer that.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan sighs.

“Come on.” Sonic says.

The pair starts walking.

‘Now where?’ Teagan asks herself.

Teagan sighs as they stop. Teagan looks over, then gasps in horror. William’s grave. Teagan felt tears sliding down her face as flashes of his death went through her mind.

“I’m sorry. I should have protected you two better and I failed.” Sonic apologies.

Teagan turns around, burying her face into Sonic and cries into his chest. Sonic wraps his arms around her tightly.

“I’m sorry, I’ll do better this time. I’ll make sure Eggman won’t get his hands on you ever again.” Sonic assures her.

“Sonic.” Teagan whispers.

“It’s okay Teagan.” Sonic assures her.

The pair stood in silent, Teagan was all cried out. Sonic looks at her and Teagan moans.

“We should head back. The others will be worried.” Sonic says, letting his arms drop to his side.

Teagan nods as she wipes her face and the pair heads off. The pair follow the path, once they came out of the forest, Teagan stops, looking at the workshop. Sonic stops and looks at her. Sonic smiles as he walks over to her.

“Do you really think I’m free from Dr Eggman?” Teagan asks softly.

“I do, and I will help you get your confidence to fight again.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan smiles.

“Come on.” Sonic says.

The pair heads up to be greeted by Sonette. Sonette chuckles.

“Where did you two go?” Sonette asks.

“The cemetery.” Sonic replies.

“Thought so.” Sonette whispers. “Come on, breakfasts is ready.” Sonette tells them, walking inside.

The pair follows her and to the table. Bacon and scrambled eggs. Teagan sits next to Crystal who smiles.

“Are you okay?” Crystal asks.

“I am now.” Teagan whispers smiling.

After breakfast, Teagan helps Crystal and Sonette clean up. When she was done, she looks at Sonette.

“Where’s the shower?” Teagan asks softly.

“This way.” Sonette says walking off.

Teagan quickly follows her upstairs. Sonette shows Teagan the bathroom.

Teagan yawns as Tails runs over. Teagan looks at him.

“I want to have a good look at your arms and legs, so I was wondering if you could wear short shorts and a singlet.” Tails says.

Teagan sighs, then nods.

“Thanks Teagan.” Tails says running off.

“You get in and I’ll bring clothes in.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods, walking in and closes the door. She takes her clothes off, then gets in the shower and turns the water on. Teagan sighs as she closes her eyes. Sonette walks in and Teagan opens her eyes. Sonette sighs as she, walking to the toilet and hits the seat down. She then sits Teagan’s clothes on the toilet lid.

“What’s wrong Teagan?” Sonette asks, walking to Teagan.

“I feel so weak.” Teagan whispers.

Sonette sighs.

“I... I need to get stronger, but I am so scared.” Teagan admits.

“It’ll take time but together we can do it.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan moans and nods. Sonette sighs as she runs her finger along one of many Teagan’s scar. Teagan looks at her.

“Enjoy your shower, I’ll be right outside the door.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods and Sonette walks out. Teagan smiles.

‘I love those twins so much.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan moans and smiles. She then quickly dries herself and gets dress, a red singlet and denim short shots. Teagan walks out and Sonette smiles.

“Come on, Tails is waiting.” Sonette says.

“Right.” Teagan whispers.

The pair head downstairs and down to see Tails cleaning his workbench. Tails looks over and smiles.

“Come on, I just cleaned the bench for you.” Tails says.

Teagan walks over and sits down on the edge. Tails grabs a small stool and sits it by Teagan. Tails starts working on her left leg. Teagan sighs as Sonic runs down and stands with Sonette.

“These are amazing Teagan. Once we learn about them, you will be unstoppable.” Tails tells her.

“Unstoppable?” Teagan whispers.

“Yeah, plus that eye will even make shooting arrows easier and with better accuracy.” Tails explains.

Teagan sighs as she places her hand over her left eye.

“What is it?” Sonic asks, walking over with Sonette.

“I... I didn’t even think about that.” Teagan admits softly.

“It’s going to be okay Teagan.” Sonic tells her.

Sonette smiles and nods. Teagan smiles. 


	30. Attack

Teagan sits up and moans. They are so close and made sure Eggman has no ties to her or can track her. Teagan moans as Crystal walks down with Oscar right behind her. Teagan smiles at the plate with four sandwiches on it, they are cut in half into triangles. Tails smiles.

“We thought you two might be hungry.” Crystal says.

“Wow, thanks.” Tails says as he a piece.

He starts eating and Teagan smiles as she starts eating.

“So, how is it going?” Crystal asks.

“Good, we know now that Eggman can’t track Teagan. We are working on upgrades now.” Tails explains.

Crystal giggles. Then an alarm goes off and Tails runs off. Teagan quickly jumps up and Crystal looks at her. Then Sonette runs downstairs.

“It’s Eggman.” Sonette tells them as she runs over.

Teagan whimpers in fear and Sonette looks at her worried.

“We have a panic room.” Sonette starts, then stops as she hears a loud crash.

She quickly looks back to see Metal Sonette.

“Hand the fox over.” Metal Sonette says. “Dr Eggman misses his pet.” Metal Sonette adds.

“Oh, you are so dead.” Sonette says.

The pair started fighting and Teagan whimpers as she hides behind Crystal. Out of all robots, it just had to be Metal Sonette. Then Tails runs down and ducks through, getting to the pair.

“Tails.” Teagan whispers.

“Stay close.” Tails tells the pair.

The trio goes to run but Sonette was thrown in front of them.

“Give up.” Metal Sonette says.

Teagan looks at Sonette. Metal Sonette stomps on Sonette’s leg who cries out in pain.

“Stop!” Teagan yells.

Metal Sonette chuckles as she walks up to Teagan. Teagan whimpers and Crystal quickly punches Metal Sonette, her fist going right through her head. Tails and Sonette looks at her shock. Crystal pulls her hand out and Metal Sonette drops. Teagan runs to Sonette’s side.

“Whoa doc, didn’t know you could do that.” Sonette says.

“Well I’m a doctor so it’s not that important.” Crystal says.

Teagan pulls Sonette up and Sonette moans in pain. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver runs downstairs.

“Are you okay?” Sonic asks.

“We’re fine.” Tails replies.

Sonette chuckles as she looks Crystal.

“Turns out our doctor has some hidden skills.” Sonette adds.

“Huh?” Sonic whispers.

“Crystal took out Metal Sonette.” Tails says.

Crystal sighs.

“She has super strength.” Teagan tells them.

The boys look at Crystal shock. Crystal walks to Teagan and Sonette. Teagan looks up and sighs.

“Can you carry Sonette and treat her?” Teagan asks softly.

Crystal smiles as she picks Sonette up and head upstairs. Sonic runs to Teagan’s side who looks up at him.

“Are you okay?” Sonic asks, dropping down to one knee.

Teagan sighs.

“No.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic sighs as he pulls Teagan to her feet.

“I really am useless now.” Teagan whispers. “I just had to look at Metal Sonic and felt weak in the knees.” Teagan admits.

“Teagan.” Sonic whispers worry.

“Come on Tails.” Knuckles says walking upstairs.

Shadow and Silver were close behind. Tails runs upstairs. Teagan looks up at Sonic.

“You aren’t useless. After all you have been though, you just have scars.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan looks down as she lifts her hands up. She opens and closes them a couple of times, then looks at Sonic. Sonic smiles. Teagan smirks as she looks away.

“You’re so annoying, you know that right.” Teagan says.

“Yup.” Sonic says.

Teagan looks at him and Sonic winks. Teagan sighs.

“As I said, I will help you get your confidence back but only you decide if you are ready to fight again.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods as she wraps her arms around herself. Sonic walks off and Teagan closes her eyes. She loved fighting Eggman’s robots and playing with both her arrows and bombs, even making new ones. Teagan sighs as she walks to the bench and sits on it.

‘So, what do I do?’ Teagan asks herself.

She hears footsteps, so she looks up to see Tails who runs over. Teagan takes a deep breath as she slides off.

“You ready to back to work?” Tails asks.

Teagan nods.

“I am.” Teagan says.


	31. Upgrades

Teagan and Tails finish upgrading her new limbs, Teagan has to make sure her bombs and arrows have no effect on them or the chip or she’ll be in big trouble. Tails looks at Teagan worried.

“What is it?” Tails asks.

Teagan sighs as she stops.

“I’m a little scared.” Teagan admits.

“Teagan.” Tails whispers.

“I know I need to be strong, but it is so hard.” Teagan admits.

“After what you have been through Teagan, it will be.” Tails tells her.

Teagan sighs.

“We can work this out, together.” Tails assures her.

Teagan smiles.

“I know.” Teagan whispers.

Then Sonic and Sonette walks down.

“How is everything here?” Sonic asks.

“Everything is fine.” Tails replies.

Teagan yawns and sighs.

“Teagan?” Sonette says worried.

“Sorry, didn’t sleep much last night.” Teagan admits softly. “Did Crystal make it back safe?” Teagan asks worried.

“She’s safe.” Sonette assures her.

Teagan smiles, Crystal was called back to work. She is one of the best doctors they have.

“I know you wanted her to stay.” Sonette starts.

“She needed to go back.” Teagan says.

“Boys, can you give us a moment?” Sonette asks.

“Come on Tails.” Sonic says.

The pair head upstairs and Teagan looks at Sonette worried.

“I didn’t want to say this with Crystal or the boys were around, but I want to talk to you about Metal Sonette.” Sonette admits.

Teagan sighs.

“What were you going to do?” Sonette asks.

Teagan sighs as she looks away.

“So, you were going to hand yourself over, weren’t you?”  Sonette asks.

Teagan moans, then nods.

“Teagan!” Sonette yells.

Teagan looks at her.

“I... I’m the one she wanted.” Teagan whispers.

Sonette sighs.

“She won’t hurt me.” Teagan whispers.

“What makes you say that?” Sonette asks.

Teagan sighs.

“Teagan, what’s wrong?” Sonette asks worried

Teagan takes a deep breath.

“The last for weeks, Dr Eggman, he was acting strange lately. The way he looked at me. Acted around me. I don’t know.” Teagan explained.

Sonette sighs.

“I’m scared.” Teagan whispers.

“What do you want to do?” Sonette asks.

“Well I’m hungry, so I would like something eat.” Teagan replies.

Sonette nods.

“Okay, I’ll just keep a close eye on you then.” Sonette says, walking upstairs.

Teagan moans as she places her hand on her forehead. Something is wrong. She can feel it. Teagan quickly runs upstairs and into the kitchen to see Sonic, Tails and Sonette. Sonette smiles as Teagan walks over.

“Do you want to test everything? I have some of your arrows in the lounge room?” Tails asks.

Teagan nods.

“We better.” Teagan whispers.

Tails runs off and Teagan follows them. They came to the lounge room. Tails grabs an arrow off the coffee table, then holds it out. Teagan walks over and takes it. Sonette and Sonic walks in.

“Is this safe?” Sonette asks.

“No.” Teagan replies.

Sonette sighs as she walks over. Teagan quickly slams the arrow into her arms and moans as she felt the pulse rush through here, stumbling a bit. Sonette quickly holds her hands up. Teagan moans, her robotic eye went fuzzy, but quickly went back to normal.

“And?” Sonette asks softly.

“My eye went fuzzy but that’s it.” Teagan explains.

Sonette sighs with relief as her arms drop to her side.

“That’s good.” Sonette whispers.

Teagan nods.

“Now, in a month we can move back to the base. The commander doesn’t want too many people to know about your, condition, so you will need to wear long sleeve tops, long pants, socks and an eyepatch at all times. Only the old Sonic Team will know what you really have been through. To everyone else, you were locked up in a dark cell and tortured.” Sonic explains.

Teagan sighs, then nods.

“Okay.” Teagan whispers.

“You will also be, well on watch. Someone has to be with you.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan sighs.

“Right, I understand.” Teagan whispers.

“I’m sorry Teagan.” Sonette apologies.

“It’s okay.” Teagan whispers.

“I’ll go and get the supplies. Stay safe.” Sonic tells them.

Sonette nods and Sonic walks off. Teagan sighs as she sits on the lounge, rubbing her neck.

“What is it?” Tails asks.

“Nothing.” Teagan replies softly.

Sonette shakes her head as she sits next to Teagan.

“Just, bear with it for a few months. Once we stop Eggman, this will all be over.” Sonette assures Teagan.

‘If you stop Dr Eggman.’ Teagan thinks.

“I’ll go and start dinner.” Sonette says, standing up.

She walks off and Teagan moans in pain.

“What is it?” Tails asks.

“My neck is sore. It must have been how I slept.” Teagan admits.

“Try to get a good rest tonight.” Tails tells her.

“I’ll try.” Teagan whispers.

Tails sighs as he walks in front of Teagan who looks up at him.

“And if there is anything I can do, let me know.” Tails tells her.

“I will.” Teagan whispers.

Tails smiles.

“I want to help.” Tails admits.

“You have already been a great help.” Teagan admits.

Tails sits next to her and Teagan leans back. She was ready for bed.


	32. Nightmare

Teagan wakes up panting and quickly looks around. She was alone. Teagan moans as she closes her right eye. Eggman has it so her left robotic eye has night vision. Teagan gets up and walks to the door, slowly opening it. It was dark, good thing she has night vision. She slowly walked out of the room. She made it to the stairs and slowly walk down. She heads makes it to the bottom and quickly walks into the kitchen. Teagan sighs as she quickly grabs a glass and walks to the sink. Then the light came on and Teagan quickly closes her eye as she gasps in pain.

“Are you okay?” she heard Sonic asks.

Teagan opens her eyes and looks at him. Sonic was standing by the doorway, next to the light switch.

“Uh, yeah.” Teagan whispers, getting a glass of water.

Sonic sighs as he walks over.

“Why did you wince in pain?” Sonic asks.

Teagan sighs.

“My left eye, I can switch it to night vision. When you suddenly turned the light on, it hurt.” Teagan explains.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“Ah, sorry.” Sonic quickly apologies.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” Teagan assures him.

Sonic sighs.

“Sorry, I just wanted some water.” Teagan whispers.

“What is it?” Sonic asks.

Teagan sighs.

“Just a nightmare, that’s all.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic looks at her worry as Teagan drinks her water. She then sits the glass down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sonic asks.

“I think I’m dangerous.” Teagan admits.

Sonic looks at her worried.

“I don’t know what it is. My head hurts thinking about it.” Teagan explains.

“Teagan.” Sonic whispers.

“Sonic, promise me if I ever do anything to hurt anyone from the Freedom Fighters, either kill me or lock me up. And if I lose my free will, kill me.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“Promise me.” Teagan begs.

Sonic takes a deep breath.

“I promise.” Sonic promises.

Teagan sighs with relief as she leans against the bench.

“I feel like Dr Eggman is in my head.” Teagan confess softly.

Sonic looks at her worried.

“What was your nightmare?” Sonic asks.

“I lost control of myself, Dr Eggman was controlling me, and I was hurting you and Sonette and the others. I couldn’t stop myself, no matter how hard I tried.” Teagan explains.

Sonic looks at her shock as Teagan wraps her arms around herself.

“What do we do?” Sonic asks.

“I don’t know.” Teagan replies. “I’m going to bed.” Teagan says.

She goes to start walking, but stops when she saw Sonette in the doorway, staring at her shock. Teagan sighs as Sonette walks over.

“How long have you been there?” Teagan asks.

“Since Sonic turn the light on.” Sonette replies.

“I’m going to bed.” Teagan whispers, walking off.

She looks back as she walks out, they weren’t following her. She quickly runs upstairs and straight to her room. She closes the door and sighs.

‘If that dream comes true, Sonic better keep to that promise.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan lies back in bed and sighs. She knows Eggman is in her head, it is more of a matter of when he takes control of her, not an if. Teagan yawns as she hears the door open. She has her back to it. Teagan stayed still, acting like she’s asleep. She felt someone sit behind her and Teagan quickly closes her eyes.

“And if this is true?” she heard Sonette ask.

She sounds like she was right behind her.

“I don’t know sis.” she heard Sonic reply.

He sounds further away. Sonette looks at Teagan, she knows the fox is awake. She then looks at Sonic who is on the doorway. Sonic shakes his head, walking off.

“I know you are awake Teagan.” Sonette says, looking at the fox.

Teagan sighs as she rolls onto her back, opening her eyes.

“Can’t I sleep in peace?” Teagan asks softly.

“Nope.” Sonette says.

“Go away.” Teagan whispers, rolling onto her side, having her back to Sonette.

Sonette sighs as she stands up.

“See you in the morning.” Sonette says.

Sonette walks out, leaving the fox alone. Teagan sighs as she closes her eyes. She’s had enough.


	33. Control

Teagan moans, waking up to someone calling her name. Teagan slowly opens her eyes to see Sonette in front of her. Teagan moans as she sits up. It has been just over a month since Sonic and Sonette saved her. They all agree it was too dangerous to send Teagan back to the main base.

“Come on sleepy head.” Sonette tells her.

Teagan nods as she gets up and follows Sonette downstairs. They walk into the kitchen to see Sonic and Tails are waiting.

“Morning.” Sonic greets.

Teagan yawns and Sonic sighs.

“Come on.” Sonette says.

They all sat down and start eating breakfast. Pancakes. Sonette looks at Teagan. Teagan was withdrawn herself a lot over the month. It’s starting to scare her. It’s like Teagan has given up. After breakfast, Teagan heads up to her room and lies down in bed. She doesn’t do much. She just doesn’t care anymore. She heard the door open, so she looks back as Sonic, Sonette and Tails walks in. Teagan sighs as she sits up.

“Teagan.” Sonette whispers.

“You all know that I am dangerous, why am I here?” Teagan asks. “I should be in a cell.” Teagan adds.

“Have you really given up?” Sonette asks.

“Yes.” Teagan replies.

Teagan sighs as she stands up.

“It’s over for me.” Teagan whispers.

“No, it isn’t!” Sonette protests.

“It is Sonette and it’s okay.” Teagan assures the hedgehog.

“There has to be something we can do.” Tails says.

“Not from here.” Teagan whispers.

Then something smash through the window. Everyone looks over as the room filled with gas. Sonic quickly grabs Tails and Sonette gabs Teagan, quickly running outside in a blur. They were surrounded by robots. Teagan then gasps, feeling a sharp pain in her neck. She places her hand on it to see something sticking in it. She pulls it out and saw a dart.

“Teagan.” Sonette cries.

Teagan drops, and everything went black. When she came to, she was in a cell. She moans as she sits up to see Sonette, Tails and Sonic unconscious. She then looks at the blue force field at the front of the cell. Eggman. Teagan sighs as the others slowly waking up.

“What the hell?” Sonette whispers, standing up.

“That’s Eggman for you.” Sonic says, standing up.

Teagan moans as Tails quickly stands up. Sonette walks to Teagan, then holds her hand out. Teagan takes it and Sonette pulls her up. Teagan rubs her neck.

“Are you okay Teagan?” Sonette asks worried.

Teagan nods. They then saw Eggman with a large group of robots. Sonette pulls Teagan behind her as Sonic and Tails runs over. The cell opens, and the robots points their weapons at them.

“Eggman.” Sonic whispers.

“It’s over.” Eggman tells them.

“We have the Chaos Emeralds.” Sonic reminds him.

Eggman smiles.

“Had the Chaos Emeralds.” Eggman corrects them.

Eggman chuckles.

“Teagan, take care of the hedgehogs and get me the Chaos Emeralds.” Eggman tells the fox.

Teagan cries out in pain, placing her hands on either side of her head, as Sonic and Sonette looks at her.

“No, please.” Teagan begs.

“Now Teagan.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan then knocks them down. Sonette gasps as she looks at Teagan who takes the seven Chaos Emeralds from Sonic. Teagan has tears in her right eye.

“Good girl, come here.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan nods, walking over to the mad doctor. Metal Sonic walks over with a bag. He takes the emeralds as the cell closes.

“You mad man!” Sonette yells, pushing herself up.

She runs to the front.

“She’s my puppet now.” Eggman tells her. “Whatever I tell her, she will do.” Eggman explains.

Sonette looks at Teagan.

“Took me longer to get it going, but it is worth it in the end.” Eggman admits.

Tails and Sonic runs over. Teagan felt like she was going to be sick.

“Teagan, turn around.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan turns around and Sonette place her hands on the force field. Eggman chuckles as he places his hands on Teagan’s shoulders.

“I warned you. Why didn’t you listen?” Teagan whispers.

Sonic looks at her worried. Teagan takes a deep breath.

“Sonic, you better keep to your promise!” Teagan cries.

Sonic sighs, then nods. Sonette looks at him shock.

“Let’s go fox.” Eggman says.

The pair heads off. Eggman looks at her. They made it to a control room. Metal Sonic walks off and Teagan follows Eggman.

“Tell me fox, what is this promise?” Eggman asks.

“If I ever hurt anyone from the Freedom Fighters, lock me up or kill me and if I ever lose my free will, kill me.” Teagan replies.

Teagan place her hand on her mouth and Eggman chuckles.

“No way Sonic will keep that.” Eggman tells her, turning around.

Teagan whimpers in fear.

“Kneel.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan drops to her knees.

“Why? Why are you doing this to me?” Teagan asks.

“Don’t ask questions fox.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan moans in pain, then nods.

“Yes Dr Eggman, sir.” Teagan whispers.

Eggman chuckles, walking right in front of Teagan. Teagan looks down.

“This worked better than I could have ever imagined.” Eggman admits. “My loyal pet.” Eggman adds.

Teagan whimpers.

“Kiss my shoe, fox.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan nods, the bows down and kiss then top of Eggman’s foot. Eggman chuckles.

“Good girl.” Eggman says smiling.

Teagan looks up at him and Eggman chuckles.

‘What do I do?’ Teagan thinks to herself, scared.


	34. Moving Base

Teagan sighs as she looks up. She was sitting in the corner of the control room. Eggman told her to stay put till he came back. She tried to get up, but her body won’t obey her. No matter how hard she tried. Teagan sighs, thinking about Sonic, Sonette and Tails.

‘Please, be okay.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan then saw feet in front of her and looks up to see Eggman standing in front of her. 

“Stand.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan sighs as she stands up.

“Follow me fox.” Eggman tells her.

Eggman starts walking and Teagan quickly follows him. Teagan kept her head down.

‘He really has control over me.’ Teagan thinks.

“Now that everything is ready, I am taking to a hidden base. There is a large room just for you. It is like a bedroom, bathroom and lounge room in two rooms. Food will be delivered of course.” Eggman explains.

Teagan nods.

“What is it fox?” Eggman asks.

Teagan looks at Eggman, she wants to ask a question, but her mouth won’t move. Eggman chuckles.

“You get one question.” Eggman tells her.

“What are you going to do to me now?” Teagan asks.

“Break your mind.” Eggman replies.

Teagan looks at him shock.

“Yes, I still have a bit of work to do.” Eggman admits.

Teagan whimpers in fear as she looks down. Eggman looks at her and smiles as he pets her.

‘There’s no hope for me.’ Teagan thinks.

They came to a large bay and head to a ship. Teagan looks around. There are so many robots here. More than Teagan could have imagined. Teagan looks at Eggman as they walk onto a ship.

“Dr Eggman.” Teagan whispers.

Eggman looks at her.

“Yes, you can ask another question.” Eggman tells her.

“Why did you do this?” Teagan asks.

Eggman looks at her shock.

“I have heard stories about you, but I’m just confused.” Teagan admits. ‘What did you gain?’ Teagan thinks.

“What are going in about?” Eggman asks.

Teagan sighs, this has been bugging her for years.

“Everyone has a story, their past, their pain, I was curious in what has happened to you for you to do this.” Teagan explains.

“That is none of your concern fox.” Eggman tells her.

“Of course, Dr Eggman.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan sighs as they she looks down. The made it to the control room. Eggman sits down and Teagan stands next to him.

“Take off!” Eggman yells.

Teagan sighs as they took off.

“Sit by my feet fox.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan nods as she walks in front of Eggman, then sits down. Eggman smiles at he stares at her.

‘She follows every command, this has worked better than I planned. What else could I make her do?’ Eggman thinks.

Teagan looks back at Eggman who chuckles as he leans forward and pets her. Teagan sighs.

“I will make sure no one will take you from me this time.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan face forward. Eggman chuckles, grabbing and rubbing her ears. Teagan moans as she looks back.

“Please, not there.” Teagan begs.

Eggman lets her ear go.

“They’re sensitive.” Teagan whispers.

“I see.” Eggman says.

Teagan whimpers as she faces forward. Teagan sighs, leaning back into Eggman’s legs. Eggman smiles at her.

“Are you okay, fox?” Eggman asks.

“My back hurts.” Teagan admits.

“I see, that’s okay.” Eggman says.

Teagan moans, she was sore and tired. She wants to lay down.

“Dr Eggman, I would like to lay down.” Teagan whispers, looking back.

“Of course fox, you may lay down.” Eggman says.

Teagan nods as she lies down and curls up at Eggman feet. Teagan yawns and sighs as she closes her eyes. She should rest. Who knows what Eggman will do to her next.


	35. Tests and Repairs

Teagan moans as she slowly opens her eyes and sighs. Teagan looks up to see Eggman standing in front of her with Metal Sonic and Metal Sonette.

“Ah, looks who’s awake.” Eggman says. “Get up fox.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan nods as she pushes herself up and sighs.

“You will go with Metal Sonic and Metal Sonette. Do everything they tell you.” Eggman tells Teagan.

Teagan nods.

“Yes Dr Eggman.” Teagan whispers.

“Follow me.” Metal Sonic says, walking off.

Teagan quickly follows him and Metal Sonette was behind her. Teagan kept her head down as she follows Metal Sonic. That is all she can do. They came into a room and Teagan looks around as they came to a shower.

“Get undress and wash yourself, you aren’t allowed soap.” Metal Sonic told Teagan.

“Okay.” Teagan whispers, kicking her shoes off.

Teagan took her clothes off, then went for a hot shower. She could see Metal Sonic and Metal Sonette staring at her. Once she was done, she turned the water off and sighed. She then turned around as Metal Sonette walked off.

“This way.” Metal Sonic told her.

Teagan nods, then walked to Metal Sonic. The pair walked off and over to Metal Sonette who was holding a towel. Metal Sonette threw it at Teagan who caught it. Teagan sighs as she starts drying herself. When she was done, she looks at Metal Sonic who was holding a white hospital gown. Teagan drops the towel and puts the gown on.

“This way.” Metal Sonic says.

Teagan sighs as she follows Metal Sonic.  Teagan kept her head down. What else was there to do? They came to a lab and Teagan sighs at the metal chair.

“Sit.” Metal Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods, walking over and sits down. She rests her arms on the cold armrests. Then clamps came up, clamping her down. She felt them around her wrist, feet, legs and thighs. Teagan sighs. Then Eggman walks in with a few other robots.

“Dr Eggman.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan sighs as a robot pulled a cart over. It grabbed a green cap with a large needle. Teagan quickly looked away. Since she has mechanical arms and legs, the only way they can take blood, or the way they take blood, is from her neck. Teagan whimpers, feeling a sharp pain in her neck.

“Good girl.” Eggman says, walking into her view.

“Dr Eggman.” Teagan whispers.

“Since you have been gone for a month, I have a few tests I want to do on you. I’ll get you in the scanner to make sure no damage has been done to your machinal limbs.” Eggman explains.

Teagan nods.

“Then, we break you.” Eggman says.

Teagan whimpers in fear. She felt the needle get pull out and looks at the robot. He then flashes a light in her right eye and Teagan gasps as it turns off. The clamps then came off and Teagan looks at Eggman.

“Up.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan nods, standing up. Eggman walks off and Teagan follows him to a table, the same machine Eggman used on her before Sonette and Sonic saved her. Teagan lies down on it and clamps came up. Teagan sighs as the glass cylinder slides over her. She takes a deep breath as a red light appear.

“I see, there is a few things that need fixing, but everything seems to be working well.” Eggman explains.

Eggman chuckles.

“Yes, everything is looking good.” Eggman admits.

The light went off and Teagan sighs as the cylinder slides open and the clamps lets her go. Teagan sits up and looks at Eggman.

“Well, I have an upgrade for your chip.” Eggman admits. “Lay down on your stomach.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan nods as she rolls over and lies down, having her arms cross and head rest of them. Eggman chuckles as he starts working.

“Dr Eggman.” Teagan whispers.

“What is it fox?” Eggman asks.

“I’m… I’m hungry.” Teagan whispers.

Eggman chuckles.

“I see.” Eggman whispers.

Eggman looks at Metal Sonic.

“Metal Sonic, go to the kitchen and get a meal ready for Teagan. Can’t have my pet hungry.” Eggman tells Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic nods, then walks off. Teagan sighs. Pet. Slave. Test subject. That is all she is now.

“Thank you, Dr Eggman.” Teagan whispers, closing her eyes.

Eggman chuckles as he kept working.

‘This worked out better than I thought. If I only kept Sonic and Sonette in a better cell, I could have done this to them. Of course, they broke out instead. Oh well, this will have to do.’ Eggman thinks.

Teagan gasps, feeling a sharp pain as she quickly opens her eyes.

“Sorry fox.” Eggman apologises. “Make sure you lay still.” Eggman tells her.

“Yes Dr Eggman, sir.” Teagan says.

Teagan sighs.

‘I will get you back for this, Dr Eggman. I don’t know how yet, but I will.’ Teagan promises.


	36. Massacre

Teagan was eating a few sandwiches Metal Sonic brought back. Eggman left her with Metal Sonic. Teagan grabs the glass of milk and drinks some. She’s scared. What will happen to her? What will Eggman do to her? How will he break her? Then Eggman walks in, smiling, holding a large hunting knife. He walks to Teagan, sitting it by the fox.

“Are you feeling better now you had something to eat?” Eggman asks.

“Yes, I am.” Teagan replies.

“And what do we say?” Eggman asks.

“Thank you, Dr Eggman.” Teagan says.

“Good girl.” Eggman says, petting Teagan.

Teagan moans as she finishes eating. She then finishes her milk and sighs. She sits everything on the cart by her.

“Now grab the knife and follow me.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan nods, grabbing the knife, then stands up. Eggman walks off and Teagan quickly follows him. She looks at the knife.

‘Why do I need this?” Teagan thinks.

“Don’t even think about using that knife on me.” Eggman tells her.

“O-o-o-of course not, Dr Eggman sir.” Teagan says.

That thought honestly didn’t even cross her mind. Eggman chuckles. After a while, they came to a cell. Teagan sighs, seeing a few robots at the front. They walk in front of it and Teagan looks in to see a group of people, both mobians and humans. The cell opens and Eggman push Teagan in. Teagan quickly turns around as the cell closes.

“Dr Eggman.” Teagan whispers.

She then looks at everyone else in the cell. Some look young while others, look quite old.

“What’s going on?” one asks.

“Who is she?” another asks.

“Okay fox, kill them.” Eggman tells Teagan.

Teagan froze as she looks at Eggman shock.

“Every last one.” Eggman adds.

“No, please.” Teagan begs.

“Like hell!” a voice shouts.

Teagan looks over as a wolf chargers at her. He goes to punch Teagan who caught it, then stabs him in the head. Teagan watches his body drop.

“No more.” Teagan begs.

“Get her!” a voice shouts.

Eggman smiles as he watches Teagan take the group on. Stabbing them, smashing their heads in, ripping arms and legs off. It was gory. When Teagan was done, she drops, kneeling in blood, panting. She felt tear sliding down her right side of her face. Eggman starts clapping, staring at the bloody fox.

“Good girl.” Eggman says.

Teagan shakes her head.

“I hate you!” Teagan screams.

Eggman sighs as the cell opens. Metal Sonic walks over.

“Take the fox for a shower in her bathroom.” Eggman tells Metal Sonic. “She’s covered in blood and who knows what else.” Eggman adds.

“Yes, Dr Eggman sir.” Metal Sonic says.

Eggman walks off and Metal Sonic walks to Teagan.

“Why? Why me?” Teagan cries.

Teagan then goes to stab herself in the throat, but Metal Sonic knocks it out of her hand. Teagan moans in pain.

“No.” Metal Sonic tells her.

Metal Sonic then throws Teagan over his shoulder and heads off. Teagan sighs. She just had a chance to end it all. Teagan sighs as she closes her eyes. After a while, she was drop so she quickly opens her eyes to see they were in a bathroom. Metal Sonic turns the water on and Teagan moans. She takes her gown off and throws it. Metal Sonic then sits a washer and soap by her. Teagan quickly grabs them and washes her body. She felt dirty. She couldn’t stop shaking.

‘Why? Why did Dr Eggman make me do that?’ Teagan asks herself.

Teagan then looks up at Metal Sonic who is standing behind her.

“Metal Sonic, please, kill me.” Teagan begs, looking down.

She can’t live like this.

“No, Dr Eggman needs you.” Metal Sonic tells her.

Teagan whimpers in fear. She then looks up, hearing footsteps to see Eggman who walks over. Teagan quickly looks down.

“What is it fox?” Eggman asks.

“She asked me to kill her and earlier, she tried to take her own life.” Metal Sonic explains.

Eggman sighs.

“Look at me fox.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan looks up and sighs.

“You are not allowed to take your own life, got it.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan nods.

“Yes Dr Eggman, sir.” Teagan whispers.

“Good, I still have a lot of work to do with you.” Eggman says. “Now, this is your room. While you are here, Metal Sonic will be by your side. Of course, you will obey Metal Sonic.” Eggman tells her.

“Yes Dr Eggman.” Teagan whispers.

“Of course, the rooms have cameras in every corner. There are no blind spots. Even in the bathroom.” Eggman explains.

Teagan sighs.

“Well, I’ll get you later.” Eggman says walking out.

Teagan sighs as she got up, turning the water off. She then looks at Metal Sonic who is holding a towel. Teagan takes it and dries herself.

“Stuck with the babysitting job, huh.” Teagan whispers.

“It’s fine.” Metal Sonic says.

Teagan sighs.

“I can talk to you, right?” Teagan asks.

“We are talking.” Metal Sonic says.

“So, what’s your story?” Teagan asks, walking up to the robot. “Why were you created?” Teagan asks.

“My sole purpose is to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog.” Metal Sonic replies.

Teagan sighs.

“I see.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan sighs as she wraps the towel around herself.

“Where are my clothes?” Teagan asks.

“This way.” Metal Sonic says.

Teagan follows him. As they walk in, Teagan sighs, she was standing in a large room. To the left was the bedroom area, a large bed, wardrobe, bedside tables, dressing table and tallboy. Opposite of her is a large lounge and coffee table. To the right, is a large work area with a large workbench, fully stock with a range of tools and equipment. Teagan follows Metal Sonic to the bedroom area. Metal Sonic stands to the side. Teagan sighs, walking to one bedside table. They have three draws. She opens the top one to see bras, her size. She grabs one and sighs, closing it. she opens the middle one to see underwear. She grabs one and checks the size.

“We have everything fitted for your size.” Metal Sonic says.

“How?” Teagan asks.

“When you were in the other base, we measured you up as well as check the clothes you were brought in. The ones we destroyed when we tortured you.” Metal Sonic explains.

Teagan sighs as she takes the towel off and puts them on. She walks to the tallboy, checking them. Top two had shorts, third had skirts, the next two had pants and jeans and the last on had pyjamas. Teagan quickly put one a red long sleeved top and black pants. Teagan then sighs, walking to the work area. She then saw a stool and pulls it over, sitting down.

“This is your work area, do what you like.” Metal Sonic says, walking over.

“I like building computers and tablets.” Teagan whispers. “I would like parts.” Teagan adds.

“I will let Dr Eggman know when he comes back.” Metal Sonic says.

Teagan nods, standing up. All she can do is wait for Eggman to come back.

‘Is this my fate?’ Teagan asks herself.


	37. Plans for Revenge

Teagan was sitting on the bed with Metal Sonic standing by her. Wherever she goes, Metal Sonic follows close behind. Teagan sighs, she can’t stop replaying what happened. She killed so many people. She tried to stop herself, but like a robot, she just obeyed Eggman’s commands. Teagan sighs as she looks at Metal Sonic.

‘Right, I’m just like him. Only obey Dr Eggman’s words.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan sighs as she stands up, walking in front of Metal Sonic.

“Hey, Metal Sonic.” Teagan whispers.

“What?” Metal Sonic says.

Teagan sighs.

“Never mind.” Teagan whispers.

Metals Sonic tilt his head and Teagan place her hand on her chest. Teagan sighs as she closes her eyes.

“You and I, we aren’t so different now.” Teagan whispers. “Just tools that obeys Dr Eggman.” Teagan adds, opening her eyes.

Metal Sonic nods. They then heard a door open, so Teagan quickly turns around to see Eggman. Eggman chuckles as he walks over. Teagan moans as she hides behind Metal Sonic, pushing him forward.

“What are you doing fox?” Eggman asks.

“I don’t want you to touch me.” Teagan replies.

Eggman chuckles. Teagan was trying to hide behind Metal Sonic, peeping around the robot.

“Is that so fox?” Eggman says.

Teagan sighs.

“You made me kill those people.” Teagan whispers. “Innocent people.” Teagan adds softly.

“And we still have more work to do.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan whimpers in fear.

“Yes, I told you before, I will break you.” Eggman reminds her.

Teagan sighs.

“Teagan would like some tools to make computers and tablets.” Metal Sonic says.

Eggman chuckles.

“Sure, I’ll get other robots to get everything.” Eggman says.

“Th-thank you, Dr Eggman.” Teagan whispers.

“I think you and Metal Sonic will become quite close.” Eggman says.

Teagan looks up at Metal Sonic who looks back. Teagan then sighs as she looks at Eggman.

“Dr Eggman.” Teagan whispers.

“Yes, I still have more work to do before my next plan for you can come into action.” Eggman admits. “I’ll be back.” Eggman says, walking out.

Teagan whimpers in fear as she walks next to Metal Sonic.

“He scares me.” Teagan admits to the robot.

“I know.” Metal Sonic replies.

Teagan sighs as she sits on the bed and looks down.

‘Dr Eggman relies heavily on his machines. If I can rig something up to take them all down, that can help the Freedom Fighters, but how?’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan moans in pain, rubbing the back of her neck, then froze. Her chip. Teagan then looks at Metal Sonic who was staring at her.

‘I could use my chip and Metal Sonic, maybe it could work. I just need Metal Sonic on my side first.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan stands up and walks up to Metal Sonic.

‘How do I get him to trust me? He’s a machine.’ Teagan thinks.

“What is it?” Metal Sonic asks.

“I have never really had a chance to study a robot before.” Teagan admits. “Can you help me with a project?” Teagan asks.

Metal Sonic nods.

“Really?” Teagan asks. “The thing is, Dr Eggman can’t find out.” Teagan adds.

“I understand.” Metal Sonic asks.

Teagan stares at Metal Sonic shock.

“Huh?” Teagan whispers. “R-really? You’re amazing Metal Sonic.” Teagan says.

Teagan hears the door open and looks back to see a group of robots walking in, carrying large boxes. Teagan runs over to see a rage of tools, computer parts and other junk. Teagan smiles as she looks at Metal Sonic who is right behind her.

‘This is risky, if Dr Eggman finds out, it’s all over.’ Teagan thinks. ‘And who knows what will happen to me.’ Teagan then thinks, going through the boxes.

She found a large black tablet, then sits it on the workbench.

“What is it?” Metal Sonic asks.

“This war, it has gone on for too long Metal Sonic.” Teagan admits, looking at the robot. “Sorry, saying silly things again.” Teagan apologises.

Metal Sonic nods. Teagan takes a deep breath. She has a lot of work to do and little time to do it.

‘I should also should find the Chaos Emeralds while I’m at it.’ Teagan thinks, going through the boxes. ‘Forgive me everyone.’ Teagan pleads in her mind.


	38. Breaking of the Mind

As the months went on, it was the same thing. Eggman would run tests on Teagan and force her to kill a group of people. It was starting to get to her. She wakes up in the middle of the night, re-living the horror. Metal Sonic is always by her. So far, she has found the Chaos Emeralds and she made an app called Chaos with their location. She is also halfway done on the kill switch. Eggman doesn’t know. She plays with a few tasks at the same time, if Eggman asks, Teagan tells him one of the other tasks. Teagan moans as she looks at Metal Sonic, he has been a great help. Teagan has even asked the robot to sit or lay down on the bed while she slept. She felt safe having him next to her. Teagan sighs, Eggman should be here soon to run more tests. She just needed a break from working. She hears the door open and looks back to see Eggman.

“And how is my pet today?” Eggman asks.

“Fine.” Teagan replies, looking away.

Teagan sighs as she stands up and looks at Metal Sonic. Teagan then walks up to Eggman who pets her. Teagan looks down.

“Dr Eggman.” Teagan whispers.

“Let’s go.” Eggman says.

Teagan nods. The pair heads off and Teagan looks back to see Metal Sonic right behind her. They came to a lab and Teagan went through a few tests. Teagan did he best to keep her eyes on Metal Sonic. She didn’t want to look at Eggman.

“And how are your projects going?” Eggman asks.

“Well, they have been fun.” Teagan replies.

“I hope you aren’t doing anything silly?” Eggman asks. “Like, planning to go against me.” Eggman adds.

“Dr Eggman.” Teagan whines.

Teagan sighs.

“I will never do that.” Teagan whispers.

She can’t go against him, but she can make tools to go against him. Teagan looks at Eggman. She managed to get all the cameras and mics remove from her room. Her case, it was creepy that he can watch her, only because he was an old man and she was a young woman. Eggman seemed to agree and had them quickly removed after that. She, of course, has four robots at her door at all times, plus Metal Sonic with her. Eggman chuckles. Teagan quickly looks at Metal Sonic.

“And done, everything is going according to plan.” Eggman says.

Teagan sighs. She is running out of time.

“Let’s go.” Eggman says, walking off.

Teagan sighs as she got up and follows him. She knows what is next. A cell full of people. Teagan felt sick. She looks at Metal Sonic who was by her. They came to the cells to see a robot waiting with a knife, her knife. Eggman grabs it and holds it out.

“Take it.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan nods, taking the knife. Eggman walks off and Teagan follows him. They came to a cell and Teagan froze, seeing Rouge, Blaze, Tails and Rosie inside.

“Teagan!” Rosie cries.

The cell opens, and Teagan was pushed in, then the cell quickly close behind her.

“I’m sorry.” Teagan apologises.

“Stay away from her.” Tails tells the girls.

Blaze sighs.

“Kill them Teagan.” Eggman tells her.

“Please, no more.” Teagan begs.

Rouge clench her fist, then ran over and goes to kick but Teagan blocks her. Rouge looks at her shock.

“I’m half machine Rouge.” Teagan reminds her.

Rouge froze. Teagan grabs Rouge’s leg and throws her back.

‘No, no more.’ Teagan tells herself. “I’m sorry.” Teagan apologises.

Tails looks at Eggman.

“You have gone too far Eggman!” Tails yells.

Eggman chuckles.

“When she is done here, take her to cell 24.” Eggman says.

‘24, I’m in 22.’ Teagan thinks.

Eggman walks off and Teagan looks at Metal Sonic. Teagan moans in pain, looking at the others.

“Dr Eggman does this a lot, in the last couple of months, or however long I have been here. He runs tests and then, he makes me kill people.” Teagan confesses.

“Teagan.” Blaze whispers.

“I tried to take my own life, but Metal Sonic stop me. Now, Dr Eggman gave me orders not to take my life and I cannot disobey them.” Teagan explains. “It hurts so much, trying to stop myself killing you all.” Teagan admits.

“Teagan.” Tails says, pulling out a bomb.

Teagan froze.

 “Tails?” Teagan whispers. “This place is his main base, come back and take us down.” Teagan tells him. “Kill me.” Teagan adds.

Tails nods, throwing the bomb at the front of the cell. Teagan gasps, stumbling as back, then trips over her feet, landing on her back. Teagan quickly looks back. The cell was open, and Metal Sonic was down. Blaze, Tails, Roise and Rouge runs out.

_“Kill them Teagan!” Eggman yells over the PA._

“Sorry everyone, I can’t fight him anymore.” Teagan apologises, standing up.

“Go! I got this!” Blaze tells them.

“Blaze!” Sonette cries, grabbing the cat.

“Go.” Blaze tells her.

The others ran off and Teagan sighs.

‘Blaze has fire, this is going to get hot.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan charges at Blaze who blocks her attack.

“Thank you Blaze.” Teagan says as they kept fighting.

“For what?” Blaze asks.

“Being one of my first few friends.” Teagan replies.

Blaze looks at her shock.

“As you know, I didn’t have any friends before the war, just my sisters Elyse and Crystal, because of my two tails. You, Sonic, Sonette, the others, were my first group of friends.” Teagan explains.

Blaze sighs.

“And I’m sorry, I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” Teagan apologises.

“I know my chances to win are slim. It’s okay Teagan. I’m not mad at you.” Blaze admits.

Teagan manages to cut Blaze who stumbles. Teagan quickly stabs Blaze in the gut and Blaze gasps. Teagan felt tears in her eye as they drop to their knees.

“If things go according to plan.” Teagan whispers. “I will be joining you soon.” Teagan admits.

Blaze smiles.

“Good luck.” Blaze whispers.

Teagan pulls her knife out, then stabs Blaze in the heart. She then pulls the knife out and stands up, staring at Blaze’s body. Teagan looks at Metal Sonic, then grabs his foot, and walks off, dragging the robot behind her.

_“Chase after them Teagan!” Eggman tells her._

“Yes Dr Eggman.” Teagan says.

Teagan drops Metal Sonic ad starts running. It didn’t take long to find Sonette with a large group behind her. Sonette looks at Teagan shock. Teagan looks at her knife, covered in blood, then at Sonette. Rouge runs over and stands in front of Sonette.

“Rouge!” Sonette snaps.

“No! You need to these people out of here!” Rouge tells her.

Sonette looks at Teagan, then nods, running off with the group. Rouge takes a deep breath.

“If you’re here, that means Blaze is gone.” Rouge says.

Teagan nods.

“Sorry Rouge, you have to die too now.” Teagan whispers. “Please, forgive me. I can’t die at the moment.” Teagan admits.

“Teagan.” Rouge whispers.

Rouge sighs, seeing tears sliding down the right side of Teagan’s face.

“If I win, I’m taking you back to be locked up.” Rouge tells her.

Teagan nods.

“Very well, let us see who wins.” Teagan whispers. ‘Forgive me.’ Teagan thinks, holding her knife up.


	39. Running out of Time

Teagan stares at Rouge’s body. Her wings were ripped off, her left leg was twisted into an un-natural angle and her white fur is covered in blood. Teagan sighs. Her left leg took some damage and it is hard to walk. She feels like a rib is broken, if not two. Rouge did some damage to her. Teagan sighs as she drops her knife. The others would be gone by now. Teagan starts limping back to Metal Sonic. She grabs the broken robot by its wrist and starts heading to her room. She has to finish the kill switch. She is almost done. She makes it back to her room and looks around, she was expecting Eggman to be here. Teagan walks to her workbench, then lifts Metal Sonic up. Teagan stares at the broken robot.

“Thank you, Metal Sonic, for everything.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan then hears the door open, so she quickly looks back as Eggman walks in.

“Dr Eggman.” Teagan whispers as Eggman walks over.

Eggman slabs Teagan who sighs.

“Forgive me, I’m weak.” Teagan says.

Teagan looks up at Eggman as more robots walk in.

“Sit on your work bench, I saw you limping.” Eggman tells her.

Teagan nods as she sits on the work bench. Eggman pulls the stool off and removes Teagan’s left leg. Teagan looks back at Metal Sonic.

“What happened?” Eggman asks.

Teagan looks at him, Eggman was putting a new leg on.

“How did they get out?” Eggman asks.

“Tails had one of my bombs, hidden in his tails. He used that.” Teagan replies.

“Bombs?” Eggman says confused.

Teagan nods.

“They are like my arrows, but a lot bigger and more powerful. I created them to fight against you, along with my arrows, when the war started. I taught Tails how to make them and gave him all my blueprints. He’s a smart kid.” Teagan explains.

Eggman chuckles.

“Why am I not surprise you were the one who created them?” Eggman says.

“Dr Eggman.” Teagan whispers.

“You are not allowed to leave your room.” Eggman tells her.

“Yes Dr Eggman.” Teagan says.

“Good girl.” Eggman says. “Sonette and the others escape, they will be back.” Eggman adds.

Teagan nods. Eggman finish putting the new leg on and stands up.

“Kill anyone that enters this room, unless it is me.” Eggman tells Teagan.

Teagan nods. A robot sits a knife by Teagan.

“Good girl.” Eggman says, petting her.

Teagan moans.

“I’ll be back later.” Eggman says, walking out with his robots.

Teagan slides off and walks to the wardrobe. She grabs some clothes, then went for a hot shower. Once she was done, she sits at the workbench and looks at Metal Sonic.

“I’m running out of time Metal Sonic.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan shakes her head, going back to work.

“Sonette saw me covered in blood, I can assume she heard what I said to Tails and the others. I’m sure she will tell everyone else. They will know what kind of monster I am.” Teagan says.

Teagan sighs.

“I’ve gone mad.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan runs a scan to check everything. She hopes this is it. Teagan sighs as she stands up and walks to the bedroom area, she has a note pad and pens in a draw. She grabs them and sighs.

‘I’ll write a letter to Sonette and the others. I hope they don’t hate me.’ Teagan thinks, walking back.

The scan was done and Teagan chuckles. Everything was connected.

“It’s okay.” Teagan says, locking the tablet.

Teagan looks at Metal Sonic.

“We did it Metal Sonic, it’s over now.” Teagan says.

Teagan takes a deep breath as she starts working on the letter. It is all that is left to do. 


	40. The Price of Freedom

Everything was done. The letter, the Chaos Emeralds and the kill switch. It is all over. Teagan moans as she stands up as alarms start going off. Teagan sighs, grabbing the knife.

‘I wonder who will come.’ Teagan thinks. “Hey Metal Sonic, who do you think?” Teagan asks softly.

Teagan chuckles. She just wanted this to end. She hears the door open, so she turns to see Sonic. He was alone.

“Teagan.” Sonic whispers.

“Dr Eggman has given me orders to kill anyone who enters this room unless it is him.” Teagan warns Sonic.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“It’s going to be okay Teagan, Tails is working on a way to free you.” Sonic tells her.

“I don’t want to be free! I don’t to die!” Teagan snaps.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“I can’t live anymore! You promised me you would kill me! Keep to it!” Teagan yells.

Sonic sighs.

“I’m sorry Teagan.” Sonic apologises.

Teagan screams as she runs over, going to attack Sonic who dodges it. Sonic looks at her shock, seeing rage in Teagan’s eyes.

“You lied to me!” Teagan yells, swing the knife.

Sonic jumps back and sighs.

“You knew that Eggman was going to get control over you! Yet, you kept it to yourself! If we knew sooner, we could have acted sooner!” Sonic shouts.

Teagan sighs. He was right.

“I was scared.” Teagan whispers. “I tried!” Teagan cries.

“Teagan!” Sonic yells.

Teagan shakes her head, attacking Sonic. Sonic stumbles back, Teagan quickly cuts his leg. Sonic gasps, punching Teagan and jumps back, then drops down to one knee. Sonic looks at the wound, it was deep, and he was losing blood, fast. Sonic looks at Teagan who was up to him.

“Why did you come alone?” Teagan asks softly, raising the knife.

Sonic stares at her shock, then takes a deep breath. As Teagan got closer, he quickly got up and pins Teagan on her back, having his hands on her wrists. Teagan looks at him shock.

“I don’t want to lose you too!” Sonic yells.

“Huh?” Teagan whispers.

Sonic sighs.

“Not again.” Sonic whispers.

“I can’t go back Sonic.” Teagan whispers. “I’m sorry.” Teagan apologises. “I had a feeling Dr Eggman was in my head, I was scared to say anything just in case he was watching.” Teagan explains.

“I should had locked you up when you told me about that nightmare.” Sonic confesses. “You tried.” Sonic adds.

“Thank you Sonic.” Teagan whispers.

“For what?” Sonic asks.

“When we broke out, months ago, I was ready to give up. You picked me up. Thank you, for being there when I was down.” Teagan explains.

Sonic looks at her shock, then nods.

“It’s okay Sonic.” Teagan assures the hedgehog.

Teagan then kicks Sonic off her, then quickly stands up. Sonic looks at her worried.

“Alright Teagan, I’ll keep to my promise.” Sonic says. “Somehow.” Sonic whispers.

Teagan charges at Sonic who gasps in pain. His leg was hurting, and he can’t move. They then heard a gunshot. Teagan drops by Sonic who moves back, then saw Shadow standing at the doorway. Shadow walks over and kicks Teagan onto her back. Teagan stares at Shadow, standing over her. She can’t feel anything below her neck. He really hit her spine. Teagan smiles. Good. She can’t hurt anyone like this.

“Shadow, go to my workbench, there is a black tablet, grab it.” Teagan tells him.

“Why?” Shadow asks, pointing the gun to her head.

“It’s over for me, but, I can set things right. I… I have been working on a project in secret from Dr Eggman. He never found it. It’s a kill switch. It will kill of Dr Eggman’s robots and drones. Everything. It is my way, to get back at him.” Teagan explains. “Please.” Teagan begs.

Sonic looks at Shadow who nods, putting his gun down. He walks over and grabs the tablet, then saw a letter with Sonette’s name on it. Shadow sits his gun down and grabs it, then puts it away. He grabs his gun and walks over to Teagan.

“The password is, zero seven one one.” Teagan tells him.

Shadow nods, unlocking it. He then drops down and shows Teagan what was on.

“Good, it’s still there.” Teagan whispers, staring at the blue button. “Hit it and it will kill every machine, drones and turrets, as well as me.” Teagan explains.

“Teagan, you really…” Sonic whispers.

“I will always follow the orders Dr Eggman gave me. Even after his death. His has ordered stay in this room and to kill anyone who enters. This way, I will die on my own turns, my own free will. Not his.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic sighs, clinging to his wounded leg.

“Shadow. Please. End this war.” Teagan begs. “And keep those blue idiots safe.” Teagan adds.

“I promise, I will.” Shadow says.

Shadow looks at the button.

“Also, on that tablet, I created an app called ‘Chaos’ and is has the location of all seven Chaos Emeralds. Use it.” Teagan tells him. “Let me hit Dr Eggman back, one last time.” Teagan pleads.

“Teagan!” Sonic cries.

“Forgive me Sonic.” Teagan pleads. “I killed Blaze, Rouge and so many more. I can’t undo that. But right here and right now, I can make sure no one else has to die because of me.” Teagan whispers.

“That wasn’t you!” Sonic yells. “It was Eggman, got it!” Sonic tells her.

Teagan smiles.

“Promise me something Sonic.” Teagan says.

“Yeah, anything.” Sonic says.

“Promise me I will be buried with or near William.” Teagan pleads.

“It will be done.” Sonic says.

“Thank you.” Teagan whispers. “This isn’t your fault, so don’t blame yourself. And make sure Sonette doesn’t either.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic sighs. Teagan takes a deep breath.

“Do it, the others need you.” Teagan tells him.

Shadow nods, standing up.

“Thank you, Teagan, for your services. You will be announced as a hero to end this war.” Shadow tells her.

“I don’t care if I’m announced as a hero or villain. As long as Dr Eggman dies with me, I’m a happy fox.” Teagan admits.

Sonic looks down. Teagan smiles and Shadow hits the button. Teagan winced of pain, then takes her last breath. Shadow stares at her, watching the life leave her right eye while her left gold eyes go dull. Teagan still has a smile on her face. Sonic breaks down in tears. He wanted to save her. Shadow sighs, walking over as he puts his gun away. He then drops down in front of the blue hedgehog. Shadow place his hand on Sonic’s shoulder and pulled him close. Sonic clings to Shadow.

“It’s not fair Shadow!” Sonic cries.

“I know.” Shadow whispers.

_“It’s amazing! All of the machines are dropping like flies!” a voice over the radio cries._

_“Same here!” another voice says._

_“What is going on?” Knuckles asks._

_“It’s over! Eggman is dead!” Amy yells. “I repeat, Dr Eggman is dead!” Amy repeats._

Shadow turns his radio off.

“It’s over Sonic.” Shadow says.

Sonic nods, looking up at Shadow. Shadow stands up, then pulls the wounded hedgehog up. Sonic wraps his arm over Shadow, then looks at Teagan.

“I will send a team to collect her. I promise.” Shadow assures Sonic.

Sonic nods.

“Come on, we need to update everyone and get the Chaos Emeralds.” Shadow tells him.

“Right, we do.” Sonic whispers.

The pair heads to the door and walks out, then stops. Sonic looks back one last time.

“Goodbye Teagan, and thank you.” Sonic whispers.

They then head off. The door closes, leaving Teagan’s body in the middle of the room, alone, smiling.


End file.
